El Síndrome de Estocolmo
by Lady Lileni
Summary: Edward Elric sabía que los homúnculos iban tras él. Lo que no sabía es que uno de ellos le odiaba a más no poder y sería capaz de cualquier cosa por hacerlo sufrir, hasta apartarlo de todo lo que conocía... YAOI RoyEd, EnvyEd y quien sabe qué más.
1. Chapter 1

Por fin publico algo en Que ilusión me hace Además, también será mi primer yaoi y mi primer angust (mi primer todo xD). Solo espero que les guste, pero ya aviso que en este fic habrá de todo: violencia, malos tratos y posiblemente violaciones y sexo. Este no será un fic para personas sensibles porque seré muy cruel con el pobre Ed-chan U.U Avisados quedan todos.

Disclaimer: los personajes no me perteneces, pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa. El fic está basado en la historia del anime.

_**Capítulo I: **_

El día había sido especialmente pesado para el joven Edward Elric. Una vez más había ido al despacho del coronel Mustang para intentar conseguir el permiso que necesitaba para marchar hacia el Este, pero nuevamente la respuesta de Roy había sido negativa:

-De eso nada Acero. Tienes trabajo aquí y el Este es ahora una zona peligrosa.- había respondido con seriedad el coronel.

-¡Coronel tengo que ir, es importante!- le había gritado Ed, dejando muy claro su punto de vista.

-Mira enano (¡¿A quien coño llamas tú renacuajo taponcete enanín?!), no me toques las narices ¿vale?

-¡Insisto, Coronel! Si no me deja marchar redactaré un recurso alegando que usted está dificultando mis investigaciones.- le había amenazado el Alquimista de Acero, furioso a más no poder.

Esto ya había sido demasiado para los nervios de Roy, que se había levantado tan deprisa de su silla que esta había caído al suelo con estrépito. Ed tuvo que retroceder involuntariamente.

-¡Alquimista de Acero Edward Elric, usted se quedará aquí porque se lo ordena su coronel¿Entendido?

-Eres un cabrón Mustang.- había dicho Ed antes de darse la vuelta y marchar hacia la puerta.

-¿Es que no entiendes que es por tu bien, Acero?

La voz del coronel había sonado tan triste que Ed se dio la vuelta, sorprendido. Roy se había vuelto a sentar en su silla y hundía la cara entre sus manos. La furia del chico se redujo entonces un poco.

-Coronel usted sabe cual es mi misión en esta vida, sabe que no renunciaré a ella. ¿Por qué se empeña en poner obstáculos constantemente?

-Porque eres un niño Edward y yo un adulto…

-¡No empieces otra vez con el rollo de que los adultos deben proteger a los niños!- había exclamado Ed, recuperando parte de su mal humor.

Roy había alzado la vista y sus afilados ojos negros chocado contra los dorados de Ed.

-¿Qué no entiendes Edward que si no pienso en ti así las cosas son muy difíciles?

Ed se había vuelto a girar hacia la puerta y dicho mientras la abría:

-No le entiendo, Coronel.

-Porque eres un niño Edward, porque eres un niño.

Ed había salido entonces del despacho cerrando de un sonoro portazo. Tan enfadado estaba que casi chocó contra su hermano en la entrada del cuartel. Se disculpó y, ante la pregunta de preocupación de su hermano pequeño, intentó disimular su enfado. Para huir del interrogatorio de Al el chico argumentó que se encontraba cansado y se dirigió hacia su pequeño piso alquilado ante la mirada sorprendida de su hermano.

Edward entró en el piso y se lanzó sobre la cama con desánimo. "¡Maldito coronel de pacotilla¿Quién se cree que es¿Mi padre¡Estúpido¡Cretino!... ¿Si no pienso en ti así las cosas son muy difíciles¡Que puñetas quiere decir con eso¡Estúpido Roy!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al mismo tiempo que todo esto pasaba, en la guarida subterránea de los homúnculos se estaba celebrando una reunión secreta. Lust, Gluttony, Sloth, Wrath, Envy y su jefa, Dante, discutían un tema muy importante para ellos:

-El tiempo se agota, debemos conseguir que Edward Elric termine la piedra para nosotros cuanto antes.- decía Dante con seriedad.

-¡Capturémosle y obliguémosle a transmutarla!- exclamó Envy con una sonrisa maligna.

-Eso no servirá, él no la hará para nosotros sin más.- intervino Lust, más sensata.

-Pues lo torturamos hasta que hable. Yo me encargo de eso.

-No. Lust tiene razón, debemos pensar en algo mejor.

-¿Y si secuestramos a su hermano?- propuso Sloth.

-Greed ya lo intentó y falló.- les recordó Lust.

-Pero nosotros somos más y mejor preparados que él.- dijo Sloth con su tranquilidad habitual.

-A mí me gusta más la idea de Envy.- intervino Wrath por primera vez.

-¡No!- habló Dante.- De momento les dejaremos libres, ellos mismos están buscando la forma de crear la Piedra Filosofal. Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo así que habrá que guiarlos un poco. Sloth, habla con Pride y que consiga que envíen a los hermanos Elric al Este, a las revueltas. Ese será el escenario perfecto para crear la piedra.

-¡Dante-sama todo iría más rápido si les capturáramos y…!- la interrumpió entonces Envy, incapaz de callar por más tiempo.

-Deja de lado tus ansias de venganza Envy, no me obligues a castigarte.- le advirtió Dante con frialdad.

-¡Pero yo quiero verlo sufrir¡Quiero ver como la vida de ese enano se apaga delante de mis ojos y bajo mis manos!

-Quizás cuando haya creado la piedra Dante-sama te lo permita.- intervino Lust con una sonrisa divertida, disfrutaba viendo así a Envy, enfadado y frustrado.

-¡No puedo esperar tanto¡No soporto pensar que es enano lleva su sangre!

-¡Envy!- Dante se puso en pie, claramente enfadada.- Te _prohíbo _que mates a Edward Elric hasta que yo te lo diga.

Envy quería replicar pero tuvo que morderse la lengua a sabiendas de lo podría ocurrir si le llevaba la contraria a su jefa. Finalmente dejó escapar un grito de impotencia y salió de la sala de muy mal humor. Mientras se montaba en el ascensor que le llevaría a la superficie tomó una decisión.

-Está bien, no le mataré.- susurró con una sonrisa sádica.- Pero nadie dijo nada de que no pudiera divertirme un poco con él… ¡Prepárate Edward Elric!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al caminaba por la calle apesadumbrado. ¿Qué era aquello que preocupaba a su hermano? Se preguntaba mientras golpeaba con el pie una lata vacía. El joven había decidido dar un paseo mientras hacía tiempo para ir a su casa, pues quería darle tiempo a Ed de tranquilizarse. ¿Por qué Ed siempre salía tan enfadado del despacho del Coronel Mustang? A Al le parecía que el coronel era una persona seria y tal vez algo fría, pero al fin y al cabo se preocupaba por ellos, algo que su hermano no parecía comprender.

-¡Alphonse-kun!- exclamó una voz tras él.

Al se giró para ver como la teniente Ross llegaba hasta él corriendo para luego pararse ante él y saludarle con un gesto de la mano.

-Buenas tardes Ross-san, aunque ya más bien es de noche.- comentó la armadura con su característica amabilidad y despreocupación. Sin embargo el preocupado gesto de la mujer le hizo cambiar de tono.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Ha llegado un mensaje urgente desde Rizenbul.- informó la morena con rapidez.- La señorita Winry Rockbell solicita su presencia y la de su hermano cuanto antes.

-¿Winry¿Por qué¿Qué ha pasado?- el tono de Al sonó muy afectado y ansioso.

-No nos ha dado datos concretos, solo que necesitaba su presencia porque al parecer una tal Pinako había sufrido un accidente.

-¿Pinako-san¡Oh, no puede ser!- exclamó la vacía armadura.

-Edward-kun ya ha sido informado y marchó inmediatamente hacia Rizenbul.- siguió diciendo Ross.

-¿Qué¿Se ha ido sin esperarme?- se sorprendió Alphonse.

-El mensaje parecía tan urgente que se marchó de inmediato y me pidió que le avisara. Lo he preparado todo para que pueda coger el tren que sale hacia allí en media hora.- explicó ella dándolo un billete de tren.

Al apenas murmuró un gracias mientras salía corriendo hacia la estación con el corazón encogido, por decir algo. Sabía que se tardaba un día entero en llegar desde Ciudad Central hasta Rizenbul y estaba muy preocupado por el estado de salud de la tía Pinako. Ojalá no estuviera…

Tenía que darse prisa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed había decidido darse una ducha fría para relajarse, consciente de lo mucho que le había afectado las palabras de Mustang. El agua resbalaba por su espalda con lentitud y repiqueteaba contra su brazo y su pierna metálicos impidiéndole oír nada más. Al fin cerró la llave del agua y salió de la ducha mientras agarraba una toalla para secarse. Se calzó unos shorts azul claro y una camiseta blanca sin mangas, dispuesto a acostarse en cuanto saliera del baño. Se secó con fervor su dorado pelo para luego recogérselo en una trenza y salió.

-¿Al¡Al¿Estás aquí?- preguntó en voz alta.

Pero nadie le respondió y el chico comenzó a preocuparse un poco. Hacía tiempo ya que había anochecido y Al no solía llegar tarde a casa ni deambular por ahí solo. Fue hacia su habitación y se asomó por la ventana. Estaban en el ático de un edificio de cinco plantas, bastante aislados para poder llevar sus investigaciones sobre la Piedra Filosofal en secreto. Suspiró, confiando en que su hermano estuviera bien.

De repente, antes de que tuviera tiempo para preguntarse que ocurría o pudiera reaccionar, alguien le agarró del hombro y dio un fuerte tirón, dándole la vuelta y estrellándolo de espaldas contra el cristal de la ventana, dejándolo desorientado durante unos segundos. Inmediatamente sintió como se colocaban muy cerca suyo, inmovilizándolo por completo al colocar su agresor una de sus piernas entre las de Ed, separándolas, y agarrando su brazo metálico con fuerza mientras que el otro brazo del desconocido se interponía entre él y la ventana, sobre su hombro.

-T-tú…

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, enano.- rió la cruel voz de Envy, que sonreía muy abiertamente.

Edward se estremeció. El homúnculo le había pillado completamente desprevenido y con la guardia baja. Su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora para intentar hallar una forma de escapar de allí, pero sin éxito. Y la sonrisa malévola de Envy no hacía más que incrementar su preocupación. Lo único que se le ocurrió a Acero fue intentar ganar tiempo.

-Si, hace bastante tiempo… aunque no se puede decir que me alegre de verte.

-¡Oh, que cruel puedes llegar a ser, enano!- ironizó el homúnculo sin dejar de sonreír, divertido.

-¡No me llames enano, cabrón!- gritó Ed lleno de ira, ni siquiera el temor era capaz de tranquilizarle cuando alguien se metía con su estatura.- ¡Y quítate de encima estúpido!

Pero Envy no se movió, solo sonrió con más fuerza y acercó su rostro al del joven.

-¿Te molesta que esté tan cerca, enano?- preguntó con voz sensual muy cerca de su oreja.

Edward se puso completamente rojo y comenzó a revolverse para intentar escapar. Envy siguió sin moverse y apretó con más fuerza el brazo de acero del alquimista para evitar que este pudiera moverlo y juntar las palmas, consciente de que entonces el chico usaría la alquimia contra él. Como Ed no desistía en su intento desesperado de escapar, el homúnculo tuvo que hacer algo drástico.

-Deja de revolverte de una maldita vez.

Con un brusco movimiento rompió el brazo metálico, dejándolo caer inservible contra el costado del chico.

Ed abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. Con el brazo inutilizado sus posibilidades de usar la alquimia se reducían considerablemente: estaba completamente atrapado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, homúnculo?- preguntó serenándose todo lo que pudo y mirándolo con odio y frialdad.- Por que si me vas a decir otra vez lo de la piedra…

-¡A quién le importa esa estúpida piedra! No a mí, Acero.

-Pero entonces…

Los ojos morados de Envy relucieron con tanta maldad que Ed se estremeció involuntariamente. Envy se acercó todavía más a él, ejerciendo presión con su pierna sobre las del otro, obligándolo a permanecer en aquella comprometida postura. Manteniendo aún una de sus manos sobre la pared, sobre el hombro de Edward, colocó la otra sobre su mejilla, acariciándola con lentitud y provocando otro estremecimiento sobre el chico.

-Te pareces tanto a él…- susurró mientras acercaba su boca al oído de Ed.- Los mismos ojos, el mismo pelo, el mismo olor… eres condenadamente igual.

-No sé de que me estás hablando.- la voz del alquimista sonó débil y temblorosa.

-No en vano eres su hijo.- seguía diciendo Envy sin prestarle atención.- Y lo que yo quiero saber es si te pareces a él en otros aspectos… ¿tus gritos de dolor sonarán igual?- el homúnculo parecía estar hablando consigo mismo en voz alta en lugar de con Ed. El chico se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella pregunta y la que vino después.- ¿Sentiré yo, a caso, el mismo placer al torturarte a ti que al torturarlo a él?

La mano que acariciaba la mejilla del Acero dejó de hacerlo de golpe, aplicando tanta fuerza en su última pasada que dejó cuatro profundos surcos en la cara del chico, que comenzaron a sangrar rápidamente y provocaron que Ed soltara un grito, más de sorpresa que de dolor.

Ed tragó saliva y volvió a revolverse, consciente de los planes de Envy.

La mano del homúnculo se cerró como una garra sobre el cuello de su víctima y le arrancó todo el aire de golpe. Ed jadeó e intentó no gritar de dolor por las uñas que se le estaban clavando dolorosamente en la garganta. Había un brillo de locura en los ojos de Envy y algo en su risa hizo que la sangre de Ed se congelara en sus venas.

-¡Suéltame!- graznó Ed medio asfixiado.- Estás perdiendo tu tiempo… mi hermano vendrá enseguida y entonces…

-¡Ja! Tú querido hermanito no aparecerá por aquí, tenlo por seguro.- se mofó Envy, comenzando a alzar a Ed del suelo con una sola mano. Su fuerza era sobrehumana.- Me he asegurado de que desaparezca del mapa durante al menos dos días. Eres todo mío durante ese tiempo. ¿No te parece simplemente maravilloso?- sentenció finalmente, burlándose del joven rubio.

Y fue entonces cuando Edward Elric comenzó a sentir pánico.

Luchó por llevar aire a sus pulmones, pataleó cuanto pudo pero las fuerzas le fallaban. Envy, que en un principio no había pensado en matar al chico, sino tan solo divertirse un rato con él, se encontró con que el odio y la locura de la venganza lo estaban dominando. Ya no era capaz de parar aunque sabía que si aquel chico moría existía la posibilidad de que Dante le matara por desobedecer una orden directa suya. Sin embargo se dio cuenta de que en esos momentos aquello no le importaba. Le traía sin cuidado. La venganza era tan dulce…

Ed comenzaba a perder la visión y sentía que su vida se estaba apagando a pasos agigantados. Veía que el homúnculo estaba como poseído, con los ojos desorbitados y el rostro marcado por un rictus terrorífico. Con las pocas fuerzas que le restaban, aprovechó que su agresor estaba despistado para alzar su brazo sano y acercarlo con lentitud hacia su palma mecánica. Un poco más…

La mano de Ed rozó la palma de metal y el chico se apresuró a posarla sobre el cristal de la ventana. Un brillo azulado distrajo la atención de Envy, aunque demasiado tarde.

Decenas de afiladas agujas de cristal surgieron rodeando a Edward y obligaron al homúnculo a soltarlo. Ed reaccionó rápido: dio otra palmada, esta vez en el suelo.

Una enorme estructura puntiaguda con forma de cono atravesó de lado a lado al homúnculo.

El gesto de Envy pasó de loca felicidad a una mueca de sorpresa mientras la sangre brotaba de su boca y caía, aparentemente muerto, sobre la gran aguja. Pero Ed sabía que estaba lejos de matar a su agresor, consciente de que solo tardaría unos instantes en recuperarse por la acción de la piedra roja.

Ed se levantó del suelo a trompicones y, jadeando, se alejó como pudo de la habitación, hacia la puerta de salida. Su única posibilidad radicaba en que consiguiera llegar a la puerta antes de que Envy se recuperara. Sin embargo, no había llegado al pomo cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda que lo lanzó cuan largo era sobre el suelo.

-Eso no me ha gustado nada, enano.- sonó tras él una fría voz con un deje de furia.

Ed intentó levantarse apoyándose sobre su brazo sano pero un fuerte dolor en la zona lumbar se lo impidió y le hizo soltar un grito ahogado. Envy rió mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia él, colocándose luego en cuclillas a su lado y tirando de la rubia trenza del chico para obligarle, dolorosamente, a alzar la cabeza y mirarle a los ojos.

-Ha dolido, y mucho. Nunca te han atravesado el estómago ¿verdad? Se siente algo así.

Envy giró el pequeño cuerpo de Ed para ponerlo boca arriba y descargó un violento puñetazo sobre su estómago. Ed ahogó otro grito y abrió mucho los ojos. Todo el aire escapó de sus pulmones y sintió como un hilillo de sangre corría por la comisura de su boca.

-Te había subestimado, pensé que con romperte el brazo bastaría.- siguió diciendo Envy mientras el chico intentaba recuperarse del golpe.- Pero no eres nadie sin tu alquimia ¿verdad, enano?

-No… me llames… enano…- jadeó Ed.

Envy dejó escapar una carcajada.

-Tienes muchos huevos para ser tan pequeño Ed-kun.- reconoció sin dejar de reír.- Aunque como ya te he dicho: no eres nada sin tu alquimia. ¿Cuánto te durarán las agallas sin esto?- le preguntó mientras alzaba el inservible brazo de acero.

Los ojos de Edward se desorbitaron al comprender lo que estaba a punto de hacer e intentó gritar para que se detuviera, pero el homúnculo no le hizo caso.

De un gran tirón arrancó de cuajo el implante del alquimista.

-¡¡AAAAAH!!- gritó el joven con todas sus fuerza cuando una ola de intenso dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo y cayó de nuevo al suelo.

Envy rió con auténtica malicia mientras lanzaba el implante hacia arriba para luego volver a atraparlo y miraba a Ed desde arriba, con desdén.

-A ver que haces ahora sin esto, "Acero".

Ed apretó con fuerza los dientes para evitar volver a gritar. Ahora estaba completamente indefenso, todas sus posibilidades de escapar acababan de desaparecer. Sintiendo el miedo recorrer su cuerpo como hacía mucho que no lo sentía se dio cuenta de algo. Todo lo que había intentado negar al resto del mundo era verdad, el muro de autosuficiencia que se había construido se derrumbó, la verdad le golpeó como una maza, no pudo negar la realidad. Era un niño. Edward Elric no era más que un niño de quince años que se daba aires de adulto. Se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido, se había creído por encima de los demás porque tenía algo que ellos no tenían: tenía la alquimia. Pero… ¿de qué le servía ahora la alquimia? Envy tenía razón: no era nada sin su alquimia… salvo un niño indefenso con aires de grandeza.

Y el pánico, el miedo y el horror se apoderaron de él. Gritó histérico cuando Envy lo alzó y lo golpeó contra la pared. Pidió socorro cuando los puños del homúnculo cayeron sobre él y lloro de terror cuando fue a dar contra el suelo y Envy se ensañó aún más con sus golpes.

El antiguo Ed se hubiera obligado a contener los gritos, su orgullo le hubiera mantenido firme cuando los golpes lo hicieron caer, hubiera preferido morir antes de darle la satisfacción a su enemigo de verlo rogar por su vida. Pero el nuevo Ed pensaba en aquello y no podía hacer otra cosa que gritarse lo estúpido que había sido. No podía vencer al dolor, no podía dejar de llorar, no podía dejar de suplicar…

No quería morir.

Era un niño, aún le quedaban demasiadas cosas por vivir, por probar, por ver.

Y aquello fue lo último que Envy vio reflejado en sus ojos dorados antes de propinarle una fuerte patada en la cabeza que le hizo perder el sentido.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola otra vez. Si, lo sé, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no actualizaba ésto. Pero entenderme, en más de un mes (no sé ya si dos) solo tengo 2 review T.T Gracias a las dos personas que me dejaron los suyos: sois la razón de que venga hoy con un nuevo cap. En serio, si alguien lee esto que me dé su opinión, aunque sea para mal, porque ¿de qué sirve escribir algo si nadie lo lee?

Este cap es más angust que otra cosa. Espero que os guste. Tengo escrito ya hasta el cinco, así que ya saben... ¡sean buenos conmigo y yo subiré rápido!

Disfruten

_**Capítulo II:**_

Roy estaba de muy mal humor. La reciente pelea con el joven alquimista de acero le había hecho perder la paciencia. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido¿Cómo podía pensar que solo quería interponerse entre sus investigaciones y él¡Aquel estúpido enano no entendía que todos se preocupaban por él¿Por qué no podía simplemente aceptar la verdad?: era un niño y debía comportarse como tal y dejar de hacerse el héroe.

No paraba de darle vueltas al asunto mientras paseaba hacia su casa tras la caída del sol. Se arrepentía de haberle dejado entrever sus sentimientos de aquella manera esa mañana, pero gracias a Dios parecía que Ed no había entendido la indirecta.

Suspiró. Se sentía tremendamente mal por las cosas que le había dicho al chico, especialmente por haberlo llamado enano cuando sabía lo mucho que le molestaba aquello. Sonrió para sí: le encantaba ver la cara de enfado de Ed en esas situaciones y ver como se subía por las paredes de enfado. Sin embargo eso no estaba bien, y lo sabía. No estaba bien que le insultara solo para ver esa cara; no estaba bien que pensara en lo divertidas que eran sus rabietas; no era correcto que, por encima de verlo enfadado, deseara verlo sonreír de aquella forma tan amplia; no era bueno que cada mañana se levantara con la idea de poder ver de nuevo sus ojos dorados; no estaba bien que pensara en lo bien que le quedaría el pelo suelto cuando se suponía que estaba dándole sus órdenes.

En definitiva no era correcto sentir lo que sentía por él.

Lo había intentado negar, había intentado salir con otra gente para olvidarlo. Pero le resultaba imposible borrar su cara de su mente cuando besaba a otra persona ni desear que sus brazos estuvieran estrechando al pequeño alquimista en lugar de a aquella desconocida.

Aún así se defendía de sus propios sentimientos con el único argumento que tenía: Edward era un niño y él un adulto, con catorce años más. Ed tenía derecho a salir con gente de su edad, a enamorarse de una niña como él y vivir nuevas experiencias. Ed no correspondería los sentimientos de Roy…

Porque Roy estaba enamorado de él.

No había forma de negarlo y lo único que podía hacer era observarlo desde lejos e intentar protegerlo. Eso era lo único que pedía. Y lo único que Ed estaba empeñado en negarle.

Sin saber como, se percató que sus pies le habían llevado hasta el portal de la casa de los hermanos Elric. Maldijo a sus propias extremidades por traicionarle de aquella manera y suspiró.

-Ya que estoy aquí podría subir a disculparme.- murmuró para sí mientras abría, sin mucha decisión, la puerta del rellano.

Subió con paso lento los interminables escalones que llevaban al ático de su subordinado. Desde luego si lo que los hermanos querían era espantar a las visitas lo habían conseguido: solo mirar los cinco pisos de escaleras sin ascensor hacían que la mayoría de la gente se replanteará si era tan urgente subir a verles. Sin embargo, Roy se armó de valor y subió sin prisas.

Se asombró de descubrir lo destartalado que estaba aquel edificio, casi podrían considerarlo ruinoso. No parecía que aquella viviendas estuvieran habitadas, pues los tablones de madera bloqueaban la mayor parte de las puertas. ¿No le pagaban suficiente a Acero para permitirse un piso mejor?

Cuando llegó al cuarto piso comenzó a escuchar murmullos que le confirmaron que por fin se acercaba a la vivienda de Ed. Siguió subiendo mientras intentaba escuchar que era lo que pasaba. Le pareció oír un golpe sordo, seguido de otra sucesión de golpes más débiles y algo que perecía un quejido. Cuando llegó hasta la puerta pudo distinguir a la perfección algo que le dejó la sangre helada.

Un grito. Un grito agónico que era indiscutiblemente proferido por Ed.

Sin pensárselo ni un minuto, y dejándose llevar por una recién aparecida fuerza procedente del miedo, arremetió contra la vieja puerta de madera mientras gritaba:

-¡Acero¡ACERO!

Finalmente la puerta cedió antes las embestidas y se abrió, desencajándose de sus bisagras. Roy entró a toda prisa justo para escuchar el estruendo de los cristales rotos y ver como una oscura sombra huía de la escena. Mustang corrió hacia la ventana rota para observar al intruso, pero había desaparecido por completo.

Fue entonces cuando se giró hacia la sala y descubrió a Ed.

-¡Edward!- un grito desesperado salió de su garganta mientras corría hacia él y se arrodillaba al lado del inconsciente chico, tomándolo entre sus brazos y incorporándolo a medias.- ¡Edward responde¡Edward!

El horror asomó en los ojos del coronel al comprobar su estado. Tenía magulladuras por todo el cuerpo, varias costillas rotas y numerosos arañazos. El muñón del chico sangraba debido a la brusquedad con la que le habían arrancado el implante de metal, unas feas y sangrantes marcas moradas rodeaban su cuello, tenía el labio inferior partido y la nariz le sangraba. Lo que peor pintaba era una herida en la parte superior de la cabeza que sangraba bastante y que tintaba de rojo el pelo rubio de Ed.

Roy no sabía que hacer pero el miedo a perder a Edward le llevó a actuar por instinto. Lo primero que hizo fue comprobar su respiración y latidos, suspirando con alivio al hallarlos, lentos pero constantes. Luego sacó un pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo y lo colocó sobre la herida de la cabeza de Ed para contener la hemorragia. Comenzó a golpearle levemente las mejillas para devolverle la consciencia, cosa que consiguió tras varios minutos.

Ed abrió los ojos de golpe y Roy pudo leer en ellos durante un instante el terror, el miedo, que el chico había sentido instantes antes de desmayarse. Gritó y se revolvió violentamente entre los brazos de Roy, llevado por una momentánea locura.

-¡No, basta¡Suéltame¡Déjame¡No me mates¡NO ME MATES!

-Tranquilízate Acero, por favor.- intentó decirle el coronel, pero Ed no le escuchaba.

Entonces Roy hizo algo repentino, sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin importarle nada.

Abrazó a Ed con todas sus fuerzas, hundiendo la cabeza del chico en su pecho, susurrándole palabras de apoyo al oído.

-Tranquilízate, yo estoy aquí, todo ha pasado, estás a salvo.

Ed dejó de moverse entonces y se dejó llevar en aquel abrazo que tanto necesitaba. Y entonces comenzó a llorar.

Lloró de alivio al ver que todo había pasado, lloró de miedo, de dolor, de furia. Sin importarle que aquel fuera su coronel se desahogó sobre su hombro, llorando amargamente. Roy le dejó hacer, acariciándole con dulzura el despeinado y ensangrentado pelo, abrazándole cada vez con más fuerza, pero sin hacerle daño. Lo sintió tan pequeño, tan indefenso y asustado que casi se echó él a llorar también. Su corazón se estremecía dolorosamente ante aquella muestra de dolor por parte de su ser más querido.

-¿Quién?- preguntó únicamente.

Ed se estremeció entre sus brazos y lloró con más fuerza. Roy se arrepintió de haberle preguntado, pero una sensación de odio, furia y ansias de venganza se estaba extendiendo por todo su cuerpo. Deseaba saber quien le había hecho aquello a su pequeño. Tenía que saberlo para poder ir a buscarlo y matarlo.

Reiteró la pregunta con más insistencia y Ed se separó un poco de su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos. Roy vio las lágrimas surcar su rostro y mezclarse con la sangre. Ed abrió la boca para responder pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. El coronel le acarició consoladoramente la espalda con su mano para darle ánimos. Finalmente el alquimista más joven bajo los ojos dorados y murmuró en un susurro tan bajo que casi no pudo oírse:

-Ese homúnculo…Envy…

Ed volvió a refugiarse en el pecho de su superior. Roy ya tenía un nombre. Se juró a sí mismo que en cuanto Edward estuviera a salvo y recuperado buscaría a ese bastardo y le mataría por haberle hecho eso al chico. Lo juró por su vida.

Mustang alzó cuidadosamente a Ed en sus brazos, refugiando su cabeza en el pecho del Alquimista de Fuego y lo llevó hacia la cama de su habitación. Cuando lo dejó sobre ella, notando que el chico hacía esfuerzos por no separarse de él, Ed se apresuró a apretar la almohada contra su pecho, como si pensara que tener cerca algo podría protegerlo. Roy sintió una punzada de compasión y se dirigió hacia el baño, pero la débil voz de Ed le hizo detenerse.

-No se vaya, por favor coronel. No me deje solo.

Roy se tragó la angustia que sentía al ver a su pequeño en aquellas condiciones y tan atemorizado y contestó, con la voz más dulce que tenía:

-No te preocupes Acero, solo voy al baño a por agua para limpiar tus heridas. No voy a dejarte solo.

Edward asintió casi imperceptiblemente y se encogió sobre sí mismo. Roy no tardó en volver con balde lleno de agua y varias toallas limpias. Se sentó junto a Ed en la cama y mojó la primera toalla, colocándola después con toda la delicadeza que fue capaz sobre la herida de la cabeza del chico, sin poder evitar aún así que él se estremeciera de dolor y que una lagrimilla escapara por su mejilla. Roy limpió las heridas lo mejor que pudo, una tras otra, mientras le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras. Ed cerró los ojos con cansancio, sin poder evitar dormirse a los pocos minutos.

Roy estrujó la toalla ensangrentada con violencia sobre el balde. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan furioso. ¿Cómo alguien podía dar una paliza así a un niño indefenso¿Qué clase de monstruo era ese Envy? Ed se veía tan pequeño allí, dormido sobre su cama, sin su brazo, lleno de heridas…

La aterradora posibilidad de lo que hubiera ocurrido si él no hubiera aparecido justo en ese momento le golpeó con fuerza. ¿Estaría Ed allí, dormido, si él no hubiera decidido subir a pedirle disculpas? Se estremeció e intentó sacar aquellas ideas de su cabeza.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed se despertó horas después de sobresalto, sintiendo inmediatamente una fuerte punzada de dolor en las costillas por el repentino movimiento. No estaba en su habitación, sino en un lugar desconocido para él, aunque había algo en el ambiente que le resultaba agradable.

Por un momento no recordó que hacía allí y porqué no estaba en su casa, pero la información no tardó en llegar, aporreando su dolorido cerebro de golpe.

Envy. Le faltaba el aire. Se asfixiaba. Sangre que no era suya. Dolor. Más dolor. Miedo. Terror. De nuevo dolor. Oscuridad…Calidez. Un abrazo. De nuevo oscuridad…

Repentinamente asustado se escondió entre las sábanas de la cama donde estaba sin poder evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. Había estado a punto de morir, Envy casi le había matado a golpes. Aún podía sentir el pánico que le había invadido entonces, el dolor que Envy propinaba a su cuerpo. La risa histérica del homúnculo martilleaba su cerebro. La comprensión de lo débil y vulnerable que era…

El recuerdo de Roy y él abrazados hizo que por un momento el miedo desapareciera y fuera sustituido por un repentino sentimiento de vergüenza. Odiaba que su coronel le hubiera visto en aquel estado. ¿Porqué, entre toda la gente del mundo, había tenido que ser él el que le hubiera encontrado así? No podía negar que quizás si no hubiera sido por la repentina aparición del alquimista ahora no estaría respirando. Pero aún así…

-¡Maldito Mustang!- gimió mientras hundía la cabeza en su almohada.- ¡¿Por qué él¿Por qué¿Por qué?!

No le gustaba mostrar su debilidad ante nadie, pero aún menos ante Mustang. "Ahora creerá de verdad que soy un niño y me tratará como tal. ¡No quiero ser un niño¡¿Por qué no puedo crecer¡¿Por qué tengo que ser débil¡¡¿Por qué mi alquimia me falló?!!"

Aquel era el pensamiento que más preocupaba a Ed. Su alquimia le había fallado. El simple hecho de carecer de uno de sus brazos le impedía realizar la alquimia sin círculo, y reducía notablemente su poder aún con él. Era muy duro descubrir que la ciencia en la que destacaba no era infalible…

"No soy nada sin la alquimia" determinó al final con pesar y una última lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

Oyó entonces el murmullo de unos pasos que se acercaban y todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión. La puerta de la habitación comenzó a abrirse y Ed contuvo la respiración.

-¡Oh! Veo que ya te has despertado.- comentó risueño Roy Mustang.

Edward abrió la boca de golpe, sorprendido. Se secó las lágrimas con rapidez y rezó porque Roy, demasiado ocupado intentando pasar por la puerta sin tirar nada de la bandeja que llevaba, no se hubiera dado cuenta.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó mientras se incorporaba con cuidado sobre la cama.

-Esta es mi casa¿dónde quieres que esté?- respondió el coronel con una sonrisa.

-¿Tu casa?- Ed se asombró.- ¿Y qué hago yo en "tu casa"?

-Bueno, me pareció más seguro traerte aquí que llevarte a un hospital.- explicó Roy mientras llevaba la bandeja hasta donde estaba Ed y se la colocaba cuidadosamente sobre el regazo.- Hace poco que se fue el doctor. Él fue quien te curó las heridas y vendó las costillas.

Ed se fijó entonces en su pecho. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba, solo cubierto por unas apretadas vendas en parte. Sus mejillas se colorearon un poco al sentir la mirada de su coronel sobre su torso e intentó, torpemente, desviar su atención:

-¿Y qué dijo el doctor?

Roy fijó sus rasgados y oscuros ojos en los dorados del chico.

-Dijo que a pesar de la fuerte paliza que habías recibido no había nada grave. Las costillas tardarán algunas semanas en curarse pero lo demás son solo heridas superficiales que sanarán rápido y no dejarán marca. Lo que más me preocupaba era la herida de la cabeza, pero dijo que era superficial también.- explicó él mientras se sentaba en la cama, al costado de Ed.

-Entiendo…- susurró el chico mientras bajaba la cabeza hacia la bandeja repleta de comida, aunque nada hambriento.

Mustang le observó dar vueltas a la sopa con la cuchara con aire ausente y suspiró. Lo cierto es que había pasado una noche horrible y agotadora. Primero había tenido que decidir que hacer con Ed, por que estaba claro que no podía dejarlo en el apartamento. Había sopesado las posibilidades de que aquel psicópata volviera a intentar matar a Ed y finalmente decidido que sería más seguro llevar al adolescente a su casa, donde él mismo podría velar por su seguridad. Se había jurado que nunca más permitiría que aquello volviera a pasar. Luego había localizado al médico y esperado alrededor de una hora a que terminara de revisarlo y le diera su diagnóstico. Cuando por fin el doctor dijo que Edward estaba fuera de peligro pero que debería guardar reposo no pudo evitar el suspiro de alivio. Ahora que le veía despierto no podía evitar sentirse apaciguado. Él estaba bien...

-Puedes comértelo, no está envenenado.- bromeó sonriéndole al chico.

-No tengo muchas ganas…

-Acero tienes que comer. Es una orden.

Ed levantó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

-No me dé órdenes.

-Soy tu coronel ¿no? Pues entonces puedo hacerlo

-Pero…

-Come.

Ed se dio por vencido y tomó la primera cucharada, y después otra. Cuando terminó la sopa Roy le pasó la carne, convenientemente cortada para que pudiera comerla él solo.

-Gracias.- murmuró Ed poniéndose rojo mientras tomaba un bocado. Se sentía muy avergonzado por necesitar ayuda de esa forma y echaba mucho en falta su brazo izquierdo.

Roy asintió sin decir nada, consciente de los pensamientos del chico. Dejó que Ed terminara de comer sin interrumpirle. Era sorprenderte ver cuanto podía cambiar aquel chico cuando estaba tranquilo y Roy se sorprendió mirándolo fijamente más tiempo del correcto. "Es un niño" se repetía constantemente para aplacar las ansias que sentía de abrazarlo y hacerle olvidar todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Cuando por fin terminó de comerse la manzana que era su postre Ed le pasó la bandeja al coronel. Pero había algo que no estaba bien.

-Acero.

-¿Si?

-No te has tomado la leche.

-Ah… ¿no? Je, je, es que no me apetece mucho…

-Acero…- el tono de Roy no admitía réplica.

-No quiero.

-Tómatela.

-¡No quiero!

-¡Qué te la tomes!

-¡Que no me da la gana!

-¡Te lo estoy ordenando!

-¡Mejor no te digo por donde me paso tus órdenes!

-¡Acero no seas insolente¡No me extraña que seas tan canijo si no tomas leche!

-¡¡No me llame canijo, estúpido flameado de alquimista!!

Roy y Ed, que estaban muy acalorados por la disputa, se quedaron mirándose fijamente durante unos instantes… para luego estallar en carcajadas. Ed tuvo que llevarse la mano a las costillas por las repentinas punzadas de dolor debido a la risa pero no le importó. Roy tuvo que agarrarse a la cama para no caerse. Finalmente, después de reír durante varios minutos seguidos ambos pararon para coger aire.

-Anda, tómate la leche.- pidió Roy con una sonrisa.

-Que no me da la gana.- respondió Ed, imitándolo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Envy paseaba furioso por la azotea de un alto edificio. Si no hubiera sido por la interrupción de ese estúpido militar…

Lo cierto era que Envy no había tenido pensado matar a Edward esa noche, aunque no lo pareciera en cierto modo temía a Dante y no deseaba contrariarla. Sin embargo a la hora de la verdad la tentación había sido demasiado grande y casi se había dejado llevar por sus instintos. Había disfrutado con locura de los gritos del alquimista, gritos que lo habían excitado sobremanera y aumentado sus ansias de sangre. Aún oía sus súplicas, el olor de su miedo persistía, el sabor de su sangre…Si no hubiera sido por el militar habría acabado con su miserable existencia, más concretamente si no lo hubiera sorprendido de aquella manera porque Envy no le temía y era completamente capaz de enfrentarse a él. Pero al pillarlo con la guardia baja lo había obligado a huir y eso lo ponía furioso.

Al menos esa era la razón por su enfado que Envy se atribuía. Sin embargo, había algo más, algo que el homúnculo se negaba a sí mismo con todas sus fuerzas. Algo que nunca reconocería en voz alta.

La verdad era que cuando le iba a propinar la patada en la cabeza había pensado en que fuera la última, la definitiva. Pero había dudado en el último momento. Había dudado al ver los ojos de Edward por la cantidad de sentimientos que contenían: miedo, terror, angustia, súplica, inocencia… deseo de vivir.

La verdad era que Envy había sentido compasión.

Algo que nunca admitiría ni aunque le matasen. Nunca admitiría que había sentido lástima por el hijo de Hohenhein. Nunca.

Y todo aquello lo ponía histérico.

-¡¡AAAH!!- gritó mientras descargaba un tremendo puñetazo contra el tanque de agua que abastecía al edificio, que explotó vertiendo su contenido sobre el suelo.- ¡¡MALDITO ENANO DE MIERDA!!

Aquello no aplacó por completo la ira de Envy, que siguió destrozando cosas hasta que se sintió satisfecho, mucho rato después. Finalmente tomó una determinación: demostraría que él no sentía compasión. Acabaría con el Alquimista de Acero de una forma lenta y dolorosa, muy dolorosa.

Se lo demostraría a sí mismo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III:

_**Capítulo III:**_

Ed había pasado el resto de la mañana en la cama guardando reposo. Roy se había quedado con él solo parte del tiempo, pues tenía asuntos que resolver en el cuartel. Entre otros, una petición de su huésped: localizar a su hermano Alphonse. Nada más llegar al cuartel informó a todo su equipo de lo ocurrido la noche anterior y los avisó de que el chico estaba en su casa. Inmediatamente después los puso a todos a buscar al Elric menor.

Pasó toda la mañana nervioso, preguntándose si habría sido buena idea dejar solo a Ed. Pero no había tenido otra alternativa, al fin y al cabo era coronel y tenía unas obligaciones que atender. Finalmente la teniente Hawkeye, cansada de ver a Mustang pasearse de un sitio a otro de su despacho con muy mal humor, casi lo obligó a marcharse de la oficina por la fuerza tras la llegada de la información sobre Alphonse. Esquivando el florero que Riza le lanzaba, salió del cuartel rumbo a su casa, rezando porque no hubiera pasado nada durante su ausencia.

Cuando llegó se encontró con Acero aún en su cama leyendo con dificultad un libro que había encontrado en la mesilla de noche. Roy suspiró aliviado y entró en el cuarto, sorprendiendo al chico.

-Llega usted pronto coronel. No le esperaba hasta la tarde, al menos.- comentó el chico dejando el libro.

-Me llegaron noticias de tu hermano y vine a dártelas.

-¿A sí? ¿Dónde está Al?- preguntó ansioso Ed, medio incorporándose.

-Al parecer en Rizenbul.

-¿Rizenbul?

-Si. Según nos informó por telegrama, la teniente Ross le dijo que la anciana Pinako había tenido un accidente y su nieta os reclamaba a ti y a él en el pueblo. Al parecer también dijo que tú ya habías salido para allá.

-¿Por qué dijo eso? Hace días que no veo a Ross-san ¿qué le hizo pensar que yo había ido a Rizenbul? ¡No sabía nada de lo de tía Pinako!

-Acero, no le ha pasado nada a la señora Rockbell. Havoc habló con Ross y ella dijo que ayer no vio a Alphonse.

-Entonces…

-Alguien se hizo pasar por ella y engañó a Al para que se marchara sin ti de la ciudad, no hay otra explicación se damos por cierta la información de la teniente.- resumió el coronel con voz seria.- ¿Quién pudo haber sido? ¿Quién pudo engañar así a tu hermano?

Ed se estremeció y Roy fue consciente de ello.

-Envy…- susurró el chico con un deje de miedo en la voz.

Roy se tensó. El homúnculo, claro. Había oído que el tal Envy poseía la extraordinaria cualidad de cambiar su apariencia a voluntad. Había sido un plan perfecto, premeditado. Primero, sacar al hermano menor de en medio para evitar que pudiera entrometerse y después atacar al mayor cuando estaba solo y con la guardia baja. Al arrancarle el implante había conseguido eliminar todo factor de peligro por parte de Ed. Al fin y al cabo, aunque Edward era fuerte físicamente hablando, Envy lo era más, pues lo único que el chico tenía a su favor era la alquimia, que ya no le servía de nada.

Como Roy notó que la mención del homúnculo había deprimido al chico, intentó cambiar de tema y mantenerlo distraído para que no pensara en la noche anterior.

-Le mandé un mensaje a tu mecánica, llegará mañana con Al y te repondrá el brazo.

-Vale… gracias por las molestias Coronel.- respondió Edward, un poco avergonzado por tener que depender tanto de su superior.

-No ha sido nada.- admitió el otro con una sonrisa tierna.- Sabes que vivo para protegerte.

Aquella última frase escapó de sus labios antes de poderla pensar si quiera. Ed dio un brinco y clavó los ojos en Roy, sorprendido. Roy tragó saliva:

-¿Qué ha dicho?

Roy no pudo evitar que un ligero tono rosado invadiera sus mejillas y no pudo mantener la mirada del más joven. Disimuló poniéndose en pie y paseando hasta la ventana mientras decía:

-Pues eso, que necesitas protección y es mi deber protegerte.

Roy no pudo ver la chispa de decepción que brilló en los ojos de Ed, que bajó la mirada de la espalda de su coronel y la fijó en las uñas de su única mano, que al parecer se habían vuelto muy interesantes. "Si, su deber, solo eso… ¡y qué más querías que fuera, estúpido! ¡Acaso piensas que Mustang se preocupa por ti por el simple hecho de que seas _tú_! ¡No! ¡Lo hace por que eres su subordinado! Haría lo mismo por cualquier otro… incluso por Black Hayate" pensaba Ed con amargura. No quería reconocerlo pero durante toda la tarde anterior, antes del desafortunado incidente, había estado dándole vueltas a las palabras de Roy, preguntándose que había querido decir con que si no pensaba en él como en un niño las cosas eran muy difíciles. Al principió llegó a pensar que quizás lo que su coronel había querido decir era…. ¡No! ¡Eso solo eran desvaríos de un adolescente con las hormonas revueltas! ¡Claro que Mustang no pensaría en él así! Él solo lo veía como un niño molesto y engreído… y aquel pensamiento hizo que se deprimiera aún más y maldijera a Roy por hacerle sentir así.

Un silencio incómodo surgió entre ambos mientras Roy deseaba dar marcha atrás para evitar haber dicho aquello. Finalmente preguntó torpemente si Ed quería comer algo y éste asintió. Mustang salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la cocina para preparar la comida. Ed se quedó solo y suspiró.

"Sabes que vivo para protegerte" ¿Por qué había dicho eso si en realidad lo que quería decir era que su deber era protegerlo? Aquello era lo que Ed se preguntaba constantemente. Una parte de sí hubiera deseado que Mustang de verdad viviera para protegerle a él, porque aquello significaba que el coronel correspondía a los sentimientos que Ed había comenzado a experimentar desde hacía pocas semanas. Se había dado cuenta de lo atractivo que le resultaba su coronel, de la belleza de sus ojos negros, la suavidad de su cabello azabache, la perfección de su cuerpo musculoso y torneado… y descubrir un día que le gustaba todo aquello le había dejado transpuesto. Al principio lo negó fervientemente, ahora estaba confundido. ¿Cómo había pasado de odiar a aquel asqueroso militar a suspirar por él? ¿Cuándo el odio que sentía hacia su persona se había transformado en aprecio? O quizás en algo más fuerte… Pero no podía ser; él era un adolescente y Mustang un adulto. Y no solo eso: Mustang era un hombre. Y Ed no era homosexual… ¿o sí?

_**No seas estúpido Ed, si te gusta Mustang es que eres homosexual**_ le decía una molesta vocecilla en su cabeza.

_Pero es que no me gustan los hombres, solo me gusta él_ respondía Edward con enfado _sigo pensando que Winry está buenísima y que está para echarle un…_

_**Eres un pervertido, Edward Elric.**_

_Tú también, porque eres yo._

_**Pues es verdad**_ admitía la voz con resignación. _**Pero lo que estamos discutiendo es si te gusta Mustang o no. A ver ¿te parece guapo?**_

_Bueno… si._

_**¿Te acuestas pensando en él y te levantas igual?**_

_A veces…_

…

_¡Bueno vale, si! Desde hace algunas semanas, si._

_**Y por último: ¿te imaginas tu vida sin él? ¿Te imaginas ir al cuartel y no oír sus gritos porque has vuelto a fastidiar la misión? ¿Te imaginas que cualquier otro fuera tu coronel? ¿Te imaginas discutir por todo con cualquier otra persona y despotricar como un niño mimado ante las tonterías que te manda hacer cualquier otro? ¿Te imaginas como sería no volver a verlo nunca más?**_

…_No…_

_**Pues entonces, amigo mío, es que estás enamorado.**_

_¡Yo no estoy enamorado de Roy Mustang! ¡Deseo golpearlo cada vez que lo veo por utilizarme en sus tretas! ¡Si pudiera le patearía la cara!_

_**No te mientas a ti mismo, al fin y al cabo es una chorrada: yo soy tú y sé perfectamente lo que sientes.**_

_Pero…_

_**Nada.**_

_Vale, desgraciado..._

Ed comenzó a pensar que el golpe en la cabeza lo había vuelto tarumba. ¡¿Qué hacía discutiendo consigo mismo si amaba a Mustang o no?! Solo los locos hablan consigo mismo…

Fue entonces cuando Roy volvió a la habitación trayendo puesto un delantal blanco que no pegaba nada con la imagen que Ed tenía de él, aunque extrañamente no le desagradaba ese aire hogareño que le daba.

-Ya está todo. ¿Te sientes con fuerzas de ir a comer a la cocina o te lo traigo aquí?- preguntó amablemente.

-Eh… Esto, ¡si claro!- se apresuró a decir mientras se sonrojaba débilmente.- Ya bajo yo a la cocina…- añadió mientras se quitaba las sábanas de encima y salía de la cama.

Roy fue hasta el armario que había en la habitación y sacó de dentro una de sus camisas blancas. Se la pasó al chico sin poder evitar un suspiro mental por la idea de perder la bonita visión del torso desnudo de Ed. Se dio una bofetada, también mental, ¿es que no era capaz de dejar de pensar ni por un momento en el muchacho? Ed se colocó la camisa, agradecido de poder cubrirse finalmente, y se la puso lo mejor que pudo. El único problema era que le resultaba bastante difícil abrocharse los botones con una sola mano. Mustang, viendo su apuro, se ofreció para ayudarle pero Ed se negó demasiado fervientemente. "Me odia, siente repulsión ante tan solo mi contacto" pensó tristemente Roy; "odio esta situación, ¡no puedo soportar la vergüenza! ¡No quiero mostrarme débil ante él! Me duele que me vea tan indefenso. No quiero su compasión…." pensaba Ed. El alquimista de acero se sentía tan incómodo con aquella situación que puso demasiado empeño en la labor y acabó sintiendo una dolorosa punzada en las costillas que lo dejó nuevamente tirado sobre la cama.

-¿Estás bien, Acero?- preguntó rápidamente Roy, ayudándolo a incorporarse.- No deberías hacer movimientos tan bruscos. Se supone que debes reposar.

-Estoy bien Coronel.- contestó sonrojado el chico.

-Déjame que te ayude y acabemos ya con esto.

Ed asintió apartando la mirada y Roy comenzó a abrochar los botones. Estaba tan cerca de él que podía escuchar los acelerados latidos del corazón del menor, asombrándose por lo rápidos que eran. Y es que Ed estaba muy nervioso, nunca antes había estado tan cerca de su coronel (sin contar, claro, el abrazo de la noche anterior, pero aquello no contaba porque no estaba en sus cabales). Mustang terminó de cerrar la camisa y se apartó de Ed. No pudo evitar que se le escapara una pequeña risita, que se apresuró a disimular con un estornudo, al ver el efecto que hacia aquella camisa en el chico.

-Te está un poquito grande…- comentó medio riendo.

-¿Un poquito? ¡Me está enorme! Parece que llevara un vestido…- refunfuñó el más joven. Si hubiera podido se hubiera cruzado de brazos con enfado.- ¡Y deje ya de reírse!

-No me río.- mintió él.

Y es que lo cierto es que Edward tenía toda la razón. Con aquella camisa tan grande, que le llega hasta las rodillas, y el pelo rubio suelto como lo llevaba, Ed se parecía más que nunca a una niña. Una niña preciosa aunque enfurruñada. El joven alquimista siempre había aparentado un poco ser una niña debido a su altura y la forma de su peinado, y eso siempre acababa con un enfado de tremendas dimensiones por parte del chico. Y ahora, con aquel "vestido", Roy pensó que no podría resistirse a abrazarlo. ¡Estaba tan encantador!

Edward salió de la habitación despotricando contra Roy y este le siguió, todavía riendo. Bajaron las escaleras despacio para evitar accidentes y luego Roy le acompañó hasta el comedor. Ed se quedó impresionado con la casa de su coronel. Estaba amueblada con un gusto sublime: sencillo y clásico. Roy le explicó que hacía poco que se había mudado a aquella casa, tras su último ascenso y casi obligado por Maes, que decía que un coronel del ejército no podía vivir en un piso mugriento. Ahora su hogar era mucho mayor: dos plantas más buhardilla, tres habitaciones repartidas en dos dormitorios y un despacho, cocina, comedor y salón, dos baños completos, jardín delantero y un patio trasero con piscina.

-Pero ¿usted cuánto cobras?- le preguntó el chico mientras observaba la sala.- ¿Cómo puede permitirse una casa así?

-Ventajas de ser coronel.- respondió Mustang con una sonrisa de superioridad.- Si te molestaras en hacer bien tu trabajo y te centraras en obedecer las órdenes que se te dan seguro que llegarías en poco tiempo a un puesto importante en el ejército.

-No me interesa nada de eso. Dejaré de ser un perro de los militares en cuanto cumpla mi misión.- contestó Ed mientras se sentaba en la mesa con cansancio.

Roy lo miró desde atrás.

-¿Y si nunca cumples tu misión?

Edward se mantuvo en silencio durante unos instantes. Al final contestó:

-Esa no es una opción.

Mustang sintió que su sangre hervía de enfado y sintió que si no hablaba ahora explotaría.

-¡Claro que es una opción! ¿Por qué te niegas a ver la verdad? ¿Por qué no aceptas que puede que nunca encuentres la piedra Filosofal? Y aunque lo hicieras… ¿tendrías el valor de usarla? ¿Sabes acaso como hacerlo? ¡No, no Acero! El camino que has elegido es muy peligroso y puede costarte la vida. ¡Mira lo que pasó ayer! ¡Si no hubiera llegado en ese momento estarías muerto! ¿Y por qué? ¿Por un brazo y una pierna? ¡¿Tu vida vale eso?!

-Déjelo Coronel…- murmuró Ed.

-¡No! ¿Qué crees que sentiría tu hermano si hubieras muerto? Si piensa que Alphonse prefiere recuperar su cuerpo a tu seguridad te equivocas. ¡Alphonse preferiría vivir eternamente como un alma encadenada a verte morir! ¡Eres lo único que tiene! Piensa en él si no quieres hacerlo por ti. Te exiges demasiado, estás colocando demasiado peso sobre tus hombros y vas a derrumbarte…

-¡Cállese!

-¡Abre los ojos: solo eres un niño! ¡Estás completamente indefenso sin tu alquimia y ya has visto que ésta puede fallarte! ¡Deja de buscar esa piedra, aléjate de los homúnculos y vive tu vida lo mejor que puedas!

-¡No!- gritó el joven poniéndose en pie de golpe y dando la cara.- ¡No puedo! ¡Se lo juré a Al! ¡Se lo prometí! ¡Le devolveré su cuerpo cueste lo que cueste! ¡No me importa nada más!- lágrimas de rabia caían por sus mejillas y sus ojos brillaban furiosos.- ¡Él lo perdió todo por mi culpa y mi soberbia! ¡Él no quería hacer la transmutación y yo casi le obligué! ¡Fue mi culpa y no puedo vivir con ella!

Un silencio incómodo sobrevino en la sala. Roy miraba a Edward fijamente. El muchacho mantenía la mirada baja y temblaba visiblemente por la excitación que los gritos le habían provocado. Sus ojos no eran visibles tras su pelo dorado pero el militar sabía que estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por poner bajo control sus lágrimas. Ahora se arrepentía de haber sacado el tema, pero después de todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas le era imposible hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. Tampoco podía evitar sentir lástima por el destino del menor, que tan cruel era con el pobre. ¿Acaso era justo que un joven de quince años debiera vivir arriesgando su vida constantemente en pos de un sueño que tal vez no fuera ni alcanzable?

-Tú hermano no te culpa por lo que pasó, Edward. Nunca lo ha hecho y nunca lo hará.- rompió finalmente el silencio Roy, intentando que su voz no sonara tan brusca como antes.- El único que no se da cuenta de eso eres tú. Si tan solo me escuchases por unos instantes...

-Deje ya de hablar de lo que no entiende, Coronel.- le cortó en seco el menor. No había alzado la vista aún.- Usted no sabe lo que es vivir con la carga de saber que alguien lo perdió todo por su culpa. No me dé sermones cuando no sabe nada de cómo me siento.

Una corta risa por parte de Roy obligó a Ed a alzar la cabeza para mirarle, sorprendido.

-¿Qué no sé lo que se siente?- repitió con un tono nada jocoso. Su voz se llenó entonces con un tono de amarguea y tristeza.- Así que crees que no sé cómo te sientes. Crees que solo soy un estúpido adulto y que por el hecho de serlo me creo con el derecho a decirte cómo debes actuar, que creo tener la razón en todo, ¿no es así? No me sorprende que pienses así, al fin y al cabo es así como todos los adolescentes piensan.- miró directamente con sus afilados ojos negros a los dorados de Edward y éste último supo hasta que punto su Coronel le hablaba en serio. Pocas veces le había visto tan serio antes.- Te contaré algo, Acero, para ver si así eres capaz de ver más allá de tus propias narices y dejas de comportarte como si fueras el único con problemas y el ombligo del mundo.- Ed iba a intervenir aquí para quejarse pero Roy lo detuvo con un brusco gesto de la mano.- ¡Escúchame Acero!

"Te crees que eres el único cuyas acciones han llevado al desastre a un ser querido, pero no puedes estar más equivocado. Al menos tú puedes decir que hiciste algo para salvar a tu hermano. Tal vez solo sea un alma encerrada en una armadura pero al menos es algo. Puedes verle todos los días, puedes hablar con él. Otros no tenemos tanta suerte...

Llegados a este punto el mayor tuvo la imperante necesidad de sentarse. Tomó una de las sillas de la mesa del salón, donde estaban, e hundió su rostro entre sus manos, lleno de pesar. Nunca antes había dicho en voz alta lo que iba a decir a continuación. Para él era un tema muy difícil y delicado. Un tema que había escondido en lo más profundo de su corazón para evitar así que la culpa lo ahogara.

Edward lo miraba fijamente aún de pie. Un sentimiento extraño le atenazaba. Sabía que lo que Mustang le iba a contar no era fácil para él y tampoco sería fácil de asimilar para el rubio. Y sin embargo se descubrió así mismo absolutamente pendiente de cada gesto y palabra del mayor, en lugar de estar despotricando por la forma en que le había hablado, como normalmente haría.

-No sé hasta que punto eres consciente de las circunstancias en las que murió el Teniente Coronel Hughes,- continuó finalmente el mayor, alzando la vista por encima de sus manos entrelazadas.- pero seguramente sabes que fue asesinado. Él era mi mejor amigo, nos conocíamos desde que hicimos el servicio militar juntos, hace más de diez años. Era un buen hombre, siempre lo fue.- el tono de voz de Roy iba bajando lentamente, volviéndose cada vez más intimista. Comenzaba a perderse entre sus recuerdos.- No soportaba la idea de matar a nadie y no pensaba terminar su carrera en el ejército. Sin embargo tuvo la suerte, o la desgracia, de destacar en el campo de la investigación militar y se le ofreció un buen puesto en el ejército. Puedo asegurarte Edawrd que el Maes Hughes que yo conocí en un principio jamás hubiese aceptado un puesto así. Y sin embargo lo hizo. Y cuando le pregunté por qué lo había hecho, ¿sabes que me respondió? "Necesitarás ayuda interna para llegar a la cima, ¿no te parece?"

"Él aceptó ese puesto por mi futuro y escaló posiciones con el único objetivo de ayudarme a cumplir el mío. Maes era así: solo pensaba en los demás. Se casó y fundó una familia, pero siguió velando por mi futuro en las sombras. Siempre me mantenía informado de todo lo que ocurría en el cuartel. Era mis ojos y mis oídos.

"Y yo sabía el peligro que eso podía suponer para él...- recordó cuantas veces habían estado a punto de descubrirlos y cuanto le había insistido a su amigo para que abandonara. Pero él nunca lo hizo. Jamás.- El Teniente Coronel Hughes acabó metido en un asunto muy sucio por una orden mía. Sus investigaciones le llevaron a descubrir algo que aún hoy no sé que fue. Lo que sí sé es que lo que quiera que descubriera le valió un billete directo al otro barrio...

Llegados a este punto cualquier persona normal se hubiese echado a llorar. Hubiese sido normal que se desmoronase. Pero nada de eso ocurrió. El Alquimista de Fuego no dejó escapar asomo alguno de llanto, ni si quiera un gemido. Tal vez había olvidado como hacerlo. En ocasiones solía pensar que su apodo no era más que una broma pesada del destino. ¿Cómo podían llamarle Fuego cuando su corazón estaba más frío que el hielo? No sabía cuantos años hacía que no expresaba de aquella forma sus sentimientos...

-Y ¿quién tuvo la culpa de eso? ¿Quién tuvo la culpa de la muerte de Hughes? ¿Quién dejó sin esposo a una pobre mujer y sin padre a una niña de tan solo tres años? Yo... Mi maldita ambición acabó con él. Mi mejor amigo murió por mi culpa, y yo no tengo una armadura con su alma ni nada parecido. Yo le perdí. Y lo hice para siempre.

Se levantó de nuevo y se acercó hasta el muchacho, colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro del otro. Sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo. Los ojos de Roy ni si quiera estaban acuosos, pero eso no era necesario para que le trasmitieran al joven Elric toda su pena. Aquellos ojos negros estaban apagados, sin vida. Edward se dio cuenta de que jamás se había fijado en eso antes. Nunca había sido tan obvio como en aquel momento, de todas formas.

-Deberías dar gracias por lo que aún tienes y dejar de tentar a la suerte si no quieres acabar perdiéndolo todo, Edward.- fue el último consejo que le dio antes de alejarse de él para dirigirse fuera de la sala mientras decía:- De todas formas dejemos de discutir y comamos de una vez.- su voz había cambiado drásticamente para zanjar el tema de forma definitiva. Nuevamente sonaba como el Roy Mustang de siempre.- No quiero que acabes desnutrido y luego digan que no te trato bien.- añadió ya desde la cocina.

Edward se sentó lentamente en su silla mientras se secaba los restos de lágrimas con la manga de la camisa. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido? No había pensado bien sus palabras antes de decirlas. Ni se le había ocurrido plantearse que su Coronel tenía sus propios problemas y debía haber herido sus sentimientos con todo lo que le había dicho. Nuevamente se comportaba como un niño malcriado, solo pensando en él mismo.

¿Es que jamás iba a lograr convertirse en un adulto de verdad?


	4. Chapter 4

Me he retrasado un poco pero ya está aquí! plas plas. Todo vuestro, disfrutadlo

_**Capítulo IV:**_

El sonido del teléfono lo despertó de forma repentina. Debían ser como las cinco de la tarde y Edward se había quedado dormido en el sofá de Roy tras la accidentada comida. Mientras se restregaba los ojos, aún algo cansado, vio llegar al susodicho para coger el aparato.

-¿Si?- contestó. Su gesto cambió cuando aquel que llamaba se dio a conocer.- ¡Oh, Cinthia! Cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti. ¿Cómo te va la vida?

Ed se volvió a dejar caer sobre el sofá con resignación. ¿Ahora tendría que escuchar una conversación sentimental entre su Coronel y uno de sus ligues? No había nada que le apeteciera menos en aquellos momentos.

-A mí bien, como siempre.- respondía Roy alegremente, perdido en su conversación.- Sí, claro, yo también tengo ganas de verte. ¿Está noche? Me temo que esta noche no podrá ser, querida.

Ed bufó:

-Por mí no se corte.- dijo sarcásticamente.

-¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no! Aquí no hay nadie, solo estoy yo. Eso que escuchaste debió ser la radio...- tuvo que mentir el mayor mientras fulminaba con la mirada la coronilla del Elric.- No es que no quiera quedar contigo es que tengo mucho trabajo en el cuartel... Sí, es lo que tiene tener tantas responsabilidades. Otro día será, ¿de acuerdo? Perfecto. Yo te llamo Cinthia. Besos...

Roy colgó el teléfono y puso los brazos en jarras, dando la impresión de estar enfadado (algo que no era para nada cierto).

-Gracias por tu aportación. Has sido de gran ayuda.- le reprochó al rubio.

-Perdón si he puesto en peligro su cita, _mi_ _Coronel_.- respondió sin dejar de mirar al techo el otro y en el mismo tono de antes añadió.- Créame que no era mi intención importunarle.

Roy se rió con ganas debido al tono del menor. Éste, enfadado por que se riera de él, se incorporó demasiado rápido y acabó doblado de dolor sobre el sofá.

-¡Auch!- no pudo evitar exclamar. Se llevó su única mano al magullado costado.

Roy enseguida acudió junto a él, preocupado.

-Deberías dejar de hacer tanto el tonto, Acero. Así no te vas a recuperar nunca.- lo sermoneó. No estaba enfado ni de lejos. Una sonrisa compasiva adornaba sus labios. Una parte de él prefería que Ed no se recuperara del todo nunca porque eso supondría que se quedaría a vivir allí, con él. Mentalmente se abofeteó por ser tan egoísta en un tema tan delicado como aquel.- Túmbate otra vez y descansa.

-No, ya estoy cansado de descansar.- respondió el rubio, recuperándose del ataque.- Me encuentro mucho mejor. De verdad.- insistió al ver el rostro desconfiado del mayor.- Quede con esa chica si quiere que yo me apaño bien aquí solo. Lo único que necesito es un libro o algo así.

Edward estaba usando un tono de voz un poco más brusco de lo que en él era habitual. No le había hecho ninguna gracia que la estúpida de Cinthia interrumpiera su sueño de aquella manera. Aunque lo cierto era que ya estaba completamente descansado y no tenía sueño ninguno. Y tampoco es que tuviese derecho a llamar estúpida a Cinthia cuando ni siquiera la conocía.

"Oh, no,- pensó entonces- ¡estoy celoso!"

Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente para sacarse esa loca idea, consiguiendo solo marearse y que Roy lo mirara como si estuviese loco. ¿Cómo iba él a estar celoso de una completa desconocida? Sus sentimientos se le estaban saliendo cada vez más de las manos. Intentó recordar la anterior conversación con el coronel para enfadarse con él, pero no funcionó. Fue todo lo contrario: ahora era plenamente consciente de la sincera preocupación que el mayor sentía por él.

Para alivio de su pobre sesera, Mustang interrumpió sus pensamientos:

-No estás del todo recuperado. No voy a irme.- sentenció mientras se ponía en pie y se acercaba a un armario que había al otro lado del salón.- Pero si te sientes tan dispuesto seguro que no tienes inconveniente en venir a ayudarme con algo ¿verdad? Hagamos algo productivo.

-¿Qué quiere que haga?- preguntó con curiosidad el menor, acercándose hasta donde se encontraba Roy.

-Después de nuestra anterior conversación estuve pensando y llegué a una determinación.- mientras Ed observaba como el castaño rebuscaba en la parte baja del armario tuvo miedo de que fuese a sacar nuevamente el tema y comenzaran a discutir otra vez. Pero no fue así.- Cuando Maes murió guardé todo aquello que me recordaba a él. Ahora veo que fue una idea estúpida y cobarde.- por fin sacó la cabeza de allí dentro, con una gran caja de cartón en las manos.- Hay otras dos como ésta.- señaló.- Vas a ayudarme a clasificarlo todo y recolocarlo.

Normalmente Edward Elric se hubiese negado a hacer un trabajo así para el Coronel Mustang. Hubiese gritado, despotricado y armado un buen follón. Por eso se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando se vio asentir dócilmente y comenzar a abrir la primera caja.

Roy sonrió levemente y se apresuró a sacar las otras cajas. Comenzaron así un largo proceso de reconocimiento y recolocación de aquellos objetos. Iban sacando las cosas de la caja y Roy decidía si servían para algo o volverían a ella. Ed se sorprendió de ver la cantidad y variedad de cosas que Roy almacenaba. Había álbumes de fotografías, recortes de periódico que mencionaban a Hughes, medallas, trofeos, libros... Había cosas tan particulares como un reloj de cuco, figuritas de porcelana de gatitos o una bufanda hecha a mano que rezaba "Súper Coronel". Cuando Ed le enseñó todo esto al mayor, Roy no pudo evitar reír.

-Maes solía hacer unos regalos de cumpleaños muy particulares.- le explicó. Su gesto era sereno, un tanto nostálgico.- La bufanda me la tejió Glacier cuando me ascendieron. Creo que voy a ponérmela.

Y así lo hizo. La tarde avanzaba y Ed se asombraba de lo a gusto que se encontraba en aquella situación. Si alguien le hubiese dicho una semana antes que iba a estar compartiendo los recuerdos de Roy Mustang lo habría mandado a un manicomio de una patada en el trasero.

Le parecía surrealista estar hablando de forma tan pacífica y cercana con aquel hombre. Allí, sentados sobre la alfombra de su salón, como si fuesen tío y sobrino. No, como si fuesen amigos. Poco a poco iba conociendo mejor al hombre que siempre había visto simplemente como su superior. Se dio cuenta que Roy era muy extrovertido y que tendía hacia el humor sarcástico, le gustaba bromear pero también mantener conversaciones serias. Guardaba un gran cariño por sus amigos del pasado y se preocupaba por los presentes, especialmente por sus subordinados.

Roy le habló a Ed de su juventud, cuando él también tenía quince años. Le habló de cómo conoció a Hughes, a Riza, a Havoc y a los otros; con más amargura, de la guerra de Isbhal. Le contó sobre su infancia y su familia.

Ed se rió al oír las trastadas del pequeño Roy. No le costó demasiado imaginarle, ya que era un gran orador, con cinco años en el pueblo, corriendo por los campos sembrados, asustando a las gallinas.

Por otro lado, Roy también estaba disfrutando de la tarde. Toda la tensión había desaparecido entre los dos, dejando tan solo un ambiente alegre y despreocupado. Esto era lo que el coronel había pretendido desde el principio; así conseguiría hacer olvidar a Ed el trauma pasado, al menos por un tiempo.

Descubrió nuevas facetas del joven que no conocía. Escuchó sus anécdotas sobre su infancia en Rizenbul y rió junto a él. No podía negarse que conforme más hablaba con el rubio y más sabía de él, más le adoraba. Deseó que aquella tarde no acabara jamás, que Ed se quedara junto a él para siempre. Nada de superior y subordinado: solo Roy y Ed. Se dijo a sí mismo que no le importaba no llegar nunca a nada más con el Elric si podían permanecer siempre así. Escondería sus sentimiento por él a cambio de seguir viendo aquella dulce sonrisa que en aquellos momentos adornaba su rostro.

Y así fue como ambos vieron más allá. Ed nunca antes se había enamorado así que solo podía suponer que aquel agradable calor en su pecho era amor. Roy ya lo sabía de antes, pero su convicción se fortaleció.

Ambos estaban enamorados. Pero, ¿sería alguno de los dos tan valiente como para confesarlo? ¿Se atreverían a dar el primer paso para cruzar la línea sin retorno? ¿Se darían cuenta de que era correspondidos?

-Coronel,- lo llamó Ed a eso de las ocho de la tarde. Se habían trasladado al sofá para ver los numerosos álbumes de fotos.- ¿quién es éste?

Ed señalaba a un joven muy apuesto de largo cabello rubio y profundos ojos azules que, junto a unos jovencísimos Maes y Hughes, sonreía alegremente.

-A ver...- Roy tomó la fotografía y la observó atentamente. Al instante estalló en carcajadas.- ¿No te suena? Mírale bien.- le respondió con lágrimas de risa en los ojos.

Extrañado, Ed tomó de nuevo la fotografía. Volvió a observarla, esta vez más atentamente. Ahora que lo miraba mejor si que le sonaba su cara. Esa barbilla cuadrada, el color de esos ojos...

-No me digas...¡¿Armstrong?!- gritó asombrado. Roy asintió entre carcajadas.- ¡No puede ser!- Ed se echó a reír como un loco también.- Pero ¿cómo lo hizo para pasar de ser tan apuesto a... a como es ahora?- preguntó cuando se tranquilizó lo suficiente.

-Ahí debía tener como veinte años.- explicó Roy, apenas recuperado de su ataque de risa.- Esta foto es del verano de nuestro primer año de servicio militar, el tercero del comandante Armstrong. Su cambio fue progresivo: cuando terminó las prácticas y se convirtió en militar ya era el culturista que hoy conocemos. Y en cuanto al pelo... eso también fue progresivo.

Ambos comenzaron a reír otra vez. Roy no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que rió así. Sin duda hacia mucho tiempo; demasiado. A partir de ahora quería poder reír así todos los días. Se prometió a sí mismo que no dejaría que el cambio que se había producido aquel día entre él y Ed se disipara.

Aún estaban secándose las lágrimas de risa cuando llamaron a la puerta principal. Roy fue a abrir y Ed se quedó en el sofá viendo nuevas fotos.

-¿Coronel?- llamó Edward un rato después al ver que Roy tardaba en aparecer.

Al momento éste acudió a su encuentro.

-Perdona por hacerte esperar, Acero.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó el rubio mientras volvía su atención al álbum de fotos sobre su regazo.

-Uno de mis vecinos, nada importante.

-Entiendo.

Roy observó al chico durante unos instantes. Éste simplemente seguía sentado en el sillón, vestido con la camisa del coronel y sus habituales pantalones negros (que Roy había traído de su piso la noche anterior). Parecía muy entretenido mirando las fotos. Era como si, a pesar de faltarle un brazo y estar cubierto de vendas y heridas, no le preocupase nada.

Una mueca de enfado apareció en su pálido rostro durante unos segundos. Sin embargo, consiguió controlarse y fue acercándose sin prisas hasta el chico. Pasó detrás del sofá y observó las fotografías por encima del hombro de Ed.

Éste, al encontrarse de pronto al castaño tan cerca suyo, se sonrojó débilmente pero no emitió queja alguna.

-Creo que debería enmarcar ésta.- opinó. Señalaba una en la que salían Havoc (con su habitual pose despreocupada), el propio Roy con actitud pasota, Riza, Falman, Fury, Breda y Black Hayate, todos sonrientes.- Es bastante alegre.

-Si, tienes razón. Pero preferiría enmarcar una foto en la que saliésemos tú y yo.

La voz de Roy había sonado tan seductora que Ed se volvió para mirarlo, creyendo haber oído mal. Inmediatamente se arrepintió al encontrar su cara a escasos centímetros de la del mayor. Su corazón se aceleró al instante.

-Co-coronel...- tartamudeó, sus mejillas rojo intenso.

-¿No te gustaría a ti?- le preguntó en el mismo tono que antes. En sus ojos negros había un brillo que Edward nunca antes había visto en él.- Si, sería bonito. Podríamos salir abrazados. Muy juntos...- la mano de Roy acarició suavemente la mejilla de Ed. Éste se estremeció ante el frío contacto, había imaginado que las manos de Roy serían mucho más cálidas.- ¿No te gustaría?

-Coronel, está usted muy cerca. Debería apartarse un poco.- fue la respuesta de un rubio cada vez más nervioso.

-¿Y si no quisiera?- preguntó con voz juguetona. Pasó por encima del sofá y se sentó junto al rubio. Se recostó sobre el cuerpo de éste, colocando sus manos una a cada lado de las caderas del menor, sobre el sofá. Ed podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre el rostro. Todo su cuerpo tembló pero no se movió.- No parece que mi presencia te disguste, _Acero._

De repente Edward se encontró atrapado entre los brazos de Mustang. No podía reaccionar, estaba muy confundido. ¿Era éste el Roy Mustang que hasta hace unos minutos se reía de Armstrong junto a él? ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Incluso para él, que nunca antes había tenido una experiencia de ese estilo, la actitud de Roy era descaradamente insinuante. ¿Podía significar eso que el mayor sentía hacia él un sentimiento parecido al suyo propio? ¡No podía ser verdad que Roy Mustang estuviese flirteando con él!

Y, sin embargo, los labios del mayor estaban tan cerca de los suyos que parecía que lo fuese a besar en cualquier momento. No podía negar la realidad. Al instante se encontró deseoso de que aquello ocurriera. ¡Todo era una locura! ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Te gusto ¿verdad? Dímelo Acero. Dímelo.- pidió Roy, sus ojos negros fijos en los dorados miel.

Ed tragó saliva. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de nervios, y algo de excitación.

-Yo...yo...

-Sólo di la verdad. No creas que no lo he notado en tu forma de mirarme. _Dí-me-lo..._

-Yo... usted... no deberíamos estar teniendo esta conversación... yo...

Una amplia sonrisa se formó en los labios del mayor. Para alivio, y decepción, de Edward, Roy se separó de él y rió con fuerza.

-Eres realmente cobarde, enano.- le recriminó sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡No me diga enano!- saltó inmediatamente el menor en un acto reflejo.

Roy lo ignoró y se recostó sobre el sofá. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Encima que había decidido ser bueno y darte la oportunidad de sincerarte.- se reincorporó y abrió los ojos, con gesto divertido.- Lástima. Tú te lo pierdes.

-No sé de qué está hablando ni a qué está jugando,- Edward no comprendía a qué venía ese cambio de personalidad en el coronel. Y eso le estaba haciendo enfadar por momentos.- pero si lo que pretende es reírse de mí le prometo qué...

-Estúpido, estúpido enano. Todavía no te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad?- rió nuevamente.

-Deje de insultarme de una maldita vez.- replicó Ed, ya muy cabreado.- ¡Hable a las claras!

En un instante Roy se había abalanzado sobre él de nuevo, obligándolo con el impulso a tumbarse sobre el sofá. Sus rostros volvían a estar muy juntos y la sonrisa de Roy se había ensanchado hasta límites insospechados. Ed intentó apartarlo de sí, cansado ya de aquel juego, pero con un solo brazo le era imposible mover el peso del mayor.

-Eres un enamorado pésimo si nos sabes diferenciar a tu amado de una mera copia, enano.

Y mientras decía esto, algo comenzó a cambiar en Mustang. Un resplandor alquímico recorrió el cuerpo del militar como si de una ola se tratase. Sus cabellos crecieron y adquirieron un tono verdoso; el uniforme de militar quedó sustituido por un apretado top y una falda-pantalón ajustados. Los ojos negros de Roy se transformaron en unos púrpuras, de pupila rasgada.

Los ojos miel de Ed, junto al resto de su rostro, se contrajeron del más puro y oscuro terror.

-¿Me reconocer ahora,_ enano_?


	5. Chapter 5

Muchísimas gracias por leer o Hoy voy con prisa y no puedo enrollarme pero aquí tenéis el capítulo siguiente. ¡Apuesto a que os gustará! Y recordar dadme vuestra opinión al final, please

_**Capítulo V:**_

Llamaban con insistencia y Roy pensó que sería algún vecino dada la hora que era. Por eso se sorprendió al encontrar a la teniente Hawkeye en su rellano.

-Coronel Mustang.- lo saludó formalmente.

-Teniente.- respondió de igual forma el castaño. Se había puesto serio de repente, consciente de que la aparición de Riza a esas horas no podía ser un buen presagio.- ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Ocurrió algo en el cuartel?

Les llegó a ambos en ese momento las risas de Ed desde el salón. Un pequeño tic nervioso apareció en la ceja de la joven militar.

-Tenemos una emergencia Roy.- respondió ella, dejando de lado los formalismos.- El Generalísimo ha aparecido en el cuartel. Pregunta por ti.

-¿El Generalísimo? No puede ser, se supone que estaba de viaje político en el oeste hasta la semana que viene.- se sorprendió el alquimista.- No importa, no hay tiempo. ¿Sabe a que ha venido, teniente?

-Ni idea.- respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero ha preguntado por ti y no se ha tomado muy bien el que no estuvieses en tu puesto. Deberías ir ahora mismo para allá.

-Tienes razón. Me ha pillado completamente fuera de juego. ¿Cómo es que nadie me ha avisado hasta ahora?

-No lo sé, Roy.

El coronel entró en la casa y tomó su chaqueta del perchero, pues por suerte no se había cambiado esa tarde e iba con la camisa y los pantalones del uniforme. Pero cuando se ponía las botas recordó algo.

-No puedo marcharme: Acero está aquí. Necesita protección.

Nuevamente llegaron las risas desde el interior. Riza entró en la casa.

-Yo me quedaré con él.- se ofreció.- Tú debes marcharte para reunirte con el Generalísimo.

Roy dudó unos instantes pero finalmente asintió. Sabía que Hawkeye tenía razón. Necesitaba el apoyo de Bradley para seguir subiendo en el ejército y ya debía haberle causado muy mala impresión no haberlo encontrado en su puesto. Tendría que explicarle la situación y hablarle del ataque del homúnculo. Tal vez consiguiera algo de información sobre ellos del Generalísimo.

-La dejo al cuidado de Edward. Tenga los ojos bien abiertos y no baje la guardia. El homúnculo que lo persigue es capaz de adquirir cualquier aspecto, téngalo en cuenta y no se fíe de nadie. Es más, no abra la puerta a nadie. Ni siquiera a mí a no ser que pueda demostrarle que soy quien digo ser.

-Tranquilo Roy, tendré cuidado.

Sin pensárselo mucho más cogió su reloj de alquimista nacional y salió de la casa a paso ligero. Se dispuso a coger su coche para llegar al cuartel, pues éste quedaba bastante lejos. Su coche era el único estacionado en la calle. Subió y arrancó.

Mientras comenzaba a alejarse de la casa tuvo un extraño presentimiento. Algo no encajaba en todo aquel asunto.

Dobló la esquina de la calle sin determinar lo que le inquietaba. Pero la sensación no se iba.

--

Riza esperó a ver desaparecer el coche de Roy antes de cerrar la puerta. Echó la llave y después el cerrojo. Luego se apoyó de espaldas sobre ella y suspiró para relajarse. Una sonrisa fue tomando forma en su rostro, y no se parecía en nada a la que solía usar la rubia. Ésta era demasiado... sádica. Con un resplandor alquímico su cuerpo cambió.

El coronel Roy Mustang acudió a la llamada del joven e ingenuo alquimista.

--

El sentimiento de que algo no iba bien no desaparecía de la mente de Roy, y cada vez era más abrumante. Conforme avanzaba por las calles de Central City le daba vueltas a lo que la teniente Hawkeye le había dicho.

No acababa de entender cómo es que no se había enterado antes del cambio de planes del Generalísimo. Su red de información era buena y fiable y nunca antes le había fallado. El mismo día anterior habían tenido noticias de Bradley en el oeste. Era físicamente imposible que hubiese llegado a Central en tan poco tiempo.

Y sin embargo tenía que creerlo: la mismísima Riza, su subordinada de más confianza, se lo había dicho. No cabía la posibilidad de que mintiera.

Pero, ahora que lo pensaba nuevamente, la había notado extraña. Se había comportado de manera demasiado familiar e íntima con él. Aún estando de servicio se había dirigido a él de "tú". Riza Hawkeye nunca se tomaba esas confianzas.

Siguiendo esa línea de pensamiento cayó en la cuenta de que no había visto el coche de la mujer aparcado en ningún lado. Dada la distancia a la que se encontraba el cuartel no era posible que hubiese ido a pie y no pasaba ningún transporte público a esas horas por la zona de su casa.

Eran demasiadas coincidencias sospechosas. Lo supo de inmediato: había caído en una trampa.

En medio de la carretera giró 180º, provocando más de un frenazo y varios bocinazos histéricos, y puso rumbo hacia su casa de nuevo. Un sentimiento de miedo atenazó su pecho. Miró el reloj.

"¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpido?! ¡Edward lleva más de quince minutos a solas con ese psicópata! ¡Por favor, que no sea demasiado tarde! ¡¡Mierda, joder!!"

--

Atrapado bajo el cuerpo de Envy Ed trató de reaccionar. Todos los recuerdos de la fatídica noche anterior habían vuelto y casi le nublaban el juicio. Tenía miedo, miedo a que esta vez fuese la definitiva y Envy lo asesinara.

Pero esta vez el terror no lo cegó del todo. Había algo que lo mantenía unido a la realidad.

-¿Qué... qué has hecho con el Coronel Mustang?- preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

-¿Ésa es tu forma de saludarme? Que frío eres, enano.- se burló el homúnculo con fingida decepción.- Yo esperaba un: "¡hola Envy! ¿qué tal todo?". Algo así, más íntimo.

-¡¿Dónde está el Coronel?!- gritó Ed, perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Envy sonrió aún más, divertido.

-¿Y si te dijera que yo he sido él durante todo éste tiempo?

Edward mantuvo la morada mirada de Envy. El homúnculo pudo leer la duda en esos pozos de miel y se sintió increíblemente bien. La verdad es que las cosas no estaban saliendo exactamente como él había planeado. En el último momento se le había ocurrido poner nervioso al crío insinuándose como Roy Mustang, pues sabía que ambos se llevaban como el perro y el gato. Cual había sido su sorpresa al encontrarse que, no solo no rechazaba su cercanía, sino que además se sonrojaba tiernamente. Los gestos y palabras del rubio habían sido más que suficientes para demostrarle a Envy que su pequeño enano estaba pillado por el alquimista de Fuego. Un dato de lo más interesante.

La duda desapareció en pocos instantes de los ojos de Edward y fue sustituida por odio apenas contenido.

-Mientes. El hombre con el que he pasado la tarde era sin duda Roy Mustang.

-Bueno, reconozco que tienes razón en ese punto, enano.- admitió Envy con una carcajada. Ed iba a reaccionar ante el insulto pero el homúnculo no le dio tiempo y siguió hablando.- En realidad ha salido con el rabo entre las piernas cuando me ha visto en su puerta, como un buen perro que es.

-Mientes.

-¡Estaba tan asustado que creí que se mearía encima!- se carcajeó.

-¡Mientes, cabrón!- gritó el menor con furia.

Envy dejó de reír entonces y abofeteó al chico con fuerza, girándole el rostro y dejando una marca rojiza en su mejilla.

-No toleraré insultos de tu parte enano. Parece que aún no te das cuenta de la situación en que te encuentras.- lo tomó fuertemente de la barbilla para obligarle a mirarlo a los ojos.- ¿O ya te has olvidado de lo bien que lo pasamos anoche? ¿No te apetece repetirlo? ¡Porque a mí me apetece un montón!

-Suéltame...- masculló Ed, quien sentía los fríos dedos del homúnculo hundirse en su delicada piel dolorosamente.

Para su sorpresa Envy obedeció. Incluso se levantó de encima suyo, permitiéndole al muchacho escapar del sofá y huir hacia la pared, lejos de él. Por su parte, Envy se puso en pie y se recolocó pelo y ropa como si la situación fuera lo más normal del mundo. Luego alzó sus malvados ojos violetas hacia el menor y le sonrió de manera sádica.

-Así será más divertido. ¡Vamos a jugar!

Dicho esto se abalanzó sobre él como una exhalación. Ed no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y recibió el impacto del puño del homúnculo de lleno en su estómago. Todo el aire escapó al instante de sus pulmones y tosió en busca del imprescindible elemento. Sus heridas se resintieron y perdió el equilibrio. Envy lo dejó caer sobre el suelo.

-Tch, así no me divierto nada.- se quejó.- No tienes ni una pizca de determinación en el cuerpo. ¿No piensas defenderte? ¿Tan rápido quieres que me aburra y te mate?- le preguntó mientras le alzaba la cabeza tirándole de los cabellos. Los ojos de Ed estaban desenfocados por el dolor. Envy tuvo una idea de lo más malvada.- Tal vez si te dijera lo que le he hecho a tu querido Coronel te animares un poco más ¿hum?

Ed hizo un esfuerzo por recuperarse. Un nuevo sentimiento de miedo nació en su pecho y se expandió rápidamente por todo su cuerpo.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que ya tengo tu atención. Creo que voy a ponerme celoso, enano.- su burló el mayor, todavía sujetando con fuerza los cabellos rubios para mantener alta la cabeza del Elric.- La verdad es que no le he dejado escapar,- mintió.- cuando ha intentado huir le he matado.

Envy pudo notar el shock en el rostro de Ed.

-No...- replicó con un hilo de voz.- No es verdad... Él no está... él no está...- no podía ni decirlo.

-Sí que lo está enano. Yo mismo le he roto el cuello. ¡Chillaba como un descosido! ¿No le escuchaste?- siguió provocándole, riendo con malicia y mintiendo descaradamente.

Todo el cuerpo del alquimista comenzó a temblar violentamente. Su gesto cambió: la ira, el dolor y la furia eran evidentes. Con un brusco movimiento se deshizo del agarre de su captor y se puso en pie.

-¡Estás mintiendo!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras, ignorando todo su dolor, lanzó una violenta patada que impactó sobre el rostro de Envy y lo lanzó de espaldas hacia el suelo, varios metros más allá.

Desde el suelo, la risa del homúnculo fue creciendo en intensidad hasta sonar como un loco. Ed jadeaba por el esfuerzo y se sostenía su dolorido costado. Poco a poco Envy se incorporó y escupió sangre sobre el suelo. Miró al joven: morado contra dorado.

-Parece que por fin te has despertado. Ahora si que no pienso contenerme.

De un salto ya estaba de pie y corría hacia el alquimista. El miedo había sido sustituido en el joven por la ira y el temor de que las palabras de su adversario fuesen ciertas. De un lugar desconocido, sacó fuerzas suficientes como para enfrentarlo.

Esquivó la primera patada del homúnculo rodando sobre el suelo. Desde allí giró y lanzó una patada directa a sus tobillos. Éste saltó para esquivarla y se impulsó hacia delante para caer sobre el rubio. Edward lo vio venir y acopió fuerzas para apartarlo de un puñetazo cuando cayó sobre él.

Envy retrocedió un par de pasos pero volvió al ataque de inmediato. Ed no pudo evitar la nueva acometida del homúnculo y recibió una patada en el pecho que lo lanzó sobre el sofá. Gracias a eso el golpe no fue demasiado duro, pero enseguida sintió el peso de Envy sobre sus piernas y su puño, duro como el acero, sobre su mejilla derecha.

Envy, sentado a horcajadas sobre el menor, descargó una serie de puñetazos uno tras otro sobre él. Un sentimiento de loco júbilo estremecía su pecho. Notaba que con cada golpe perdía un poco más de control.

Solo los gritos de dolor de Edward consiguieron sacarlo de su trance. Cuando lo observó de nuevo descubrió que había vuelto a romperle el labio. La sangre, roja y espesa, resbalaba por su nariz también. Notó algo extraño en su propia mejilla y al llevarse allí la mano vio que era la sangre del chico. Se excitó de sobre manera.

Lamió la sangre de su puño como si de miel se tratase. En silencio, observaba al rubio mientras que éste intentaba recobrar la respiración. Su pequeño pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, sus ojos estaban cuajados de lágrimas de dolor. La furia había desaparecido de ellos, parecía como si estuviese haciéndose a la idea de que lo que Envy había dicho antes era cierto, que Roy Mustang estaba muerto.

Las lágrimas al fin se soltaron y cayeron libres por sus mejillas, mezclándose con la sangre. El chico había perdido toda ansia de lucha. Se derrumbaba por momentos ante los eufóricos ojos del homúnculo.

Viéndolo de aquel modo, tan débil, tan desprotegido, tan mortal, sintió que todo su cuerpo se excitaba. Jamás antes se había fijado en lo hermoso que era aquel muchacho. Parecía más una chica que un chico, con su pelo dorado largo y suelto y vestido con aquella camisa tan grande. Envy se descubrió a sí mismo extendido la mano para atrapar sus cabellos y comprobar si eran tan suaves como parecían. Ed, que parecía seguir en shock, no reaccionó. Envy atrapó aquellas hebras con delicadeza y se acercó para empaparse con su olor. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No lo sabía, pero tampoco le importaba. Se dejó llevar completamente.

Acarició la empapada mejilla del chico y descendió por su cuello. Su piel era muy suave y cálida. Envy sintió la inmediata urgencia de observar más piel morena y desabrochó con rapidez la camisa que llevaba.

Ed siguió sin reaccionar aunque sentía las frías manos del homúnculo acariciar cada parte de su torso. ¿De qué serviría seguir resistiéndose? Ya ni siquiera conseguía pensar con claridad. Sólo la idea de Roy muerto sobre el césped del jardín lo atormentaba. No le importaba nada más, no era consciente de cómo Envy comenzaba a besar su piel, mordiéndola en ocasiones.

El homúnculo observó al muchacho nuevamente, con la respiración agitada. "¿Cómo puede ser que me esté comportando así? ¡No puedo creer que esté pensando violar aquí y ahora al maldito enano!". Pero así era. Todo el cuerpo de Envy ardían en excitación y cierta parte de su anatomía comenzaba a despertar con solo ver el estado en el que se encontraba Edward. Allí, semidesnudo, respirando con dificultad, cubierto de sangre, destrozado física y mentalmente... se le hacía absolutamente irresistible. Deseaba con todo su ser hacerle todo el daño posible a aquel maldito crío, fuese como fuese.

Un nuevo resplandor alquímico inundó la habitación. La mirada perdida de Ed comenzó a centrarse al encontrar frente a sí a la persona que comenzaba a creer muerta.

-Roy...

Lágrimas de alivio sustituyeron a las de dolor. Una parte de sí mismo le decía que aquello no era más que una ilusión, que aquel hombre que lo miraba lujuriosamente no era su coronel sino el homúnculo. Pero su mente traumatizada no quiso prestar atención a la razón.

Envy era consciente de que Ed estaba demasiado débil en aquellos instantes. Pero no era suficiente, aún podía herirle mucho más. ¿Cómo se sentiría cuando descubriese que su amado coronel pretendía violarlo en aquel momento? Envy se imaginó que el shock acabaría por destrozar su mente. Y entonces él mismo terminaría de destrozar su cuerpo. Demostraría a todos que él no sentía compasión por nadie. Se lo demostraría a sí mismo.

Sin mediar palabra con el joven, Envy, con el aspecto de Roy, asaltó su boca con violencia. Ed intentó gritar de dolor al sentir como su coronel mordía sin piedad sus maltratados labios, convirtiendo su primer beso en una tortura, pero la lengua de su atacante en su garganta se lo impidió.

Envy no tuvo piedad con los vírgenes labios del adolescente: los lamió, los mordió, los tironeó hasta hacer emerger nueva sangre. Podía notar sobre su propio rostro la humedad de las lágrimas de Ed. ¡Dios, todo le parecía tan jodidamente excitante!

"Esto no puede estar pasando.- pensaba Edward, lleno de amargura.- Roy nunca me haría daño. ¡Éste no es Roy! ¡No puede ser él!".

-No...- gimió cuando Mustang se separó para toma aire.- No... por favor... basta...

-¿Qué pasa, Acero?- habló Envy con la voz de Roy.- ¿Acaso no te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo?- sus heladas manos subían ahora desde sus caderas hacia su pecho, erizando la sensible piel del chico a su paso.- Sé que en el fondo deseas esto ¿verdad? Quieres que tu querido Coronel te ponga en tu sitio con mano dura.- se acercó a su oído para susurrarle con tono lujurioso.- Deseas que te folle aquí y ahora ¿verdad? Porque al pequeño Alquimista de Acero le va que le den por detrás...

-¡No! ¡No es verdad! ¡Apártate de mí, desgraciado!- gritó Ed, sonrojado a más no poder, reuniendo fuerzas de solo Dios sabe dónde para revolverse entre los brazos de su captor.- ¡No me toques! ¡¡No me toques con tus sucias manos, monstruo!!

Las manos de Envy volaron hasta su garganta. Ed abrió mucho los ojos al sentir que el aire volvía a escapar de su cuerpo. Las uñas de Roy se hundieron en su carne, perforándola y permitiendo a la sangre correr libremente cuello abajo.

-¿Monstruo?- los ojos de Envy brillaban de una forma aterradora.- ¿Crees que soy un monstruo? ¿Y quién crees que me creó, eh? ¿Quién crees que tiene la culpa? ¡¿Eh?!

-No... puedo... res-respirar...- gimió Edward.

-¡Los estúpidos humanos! ¡Vosotros sois los culpables de mi desdicha!- gritó Envy, aún con la forma del Alquimista de Fuego, ignorando las quejas del menor.- ¡Fue _él_ quien me creó y luego me dejó tirado! ¡_Él_! ¡Odiosos humanos!

Envy, que había explotado en un ataque de ira, dejó caer su cabeza a un lado y soltó un poco el agarre sobre el cuello de Ed. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz sonó muy tranquila, pausada.

-Pero como a _él_ no puedo tocarle me desquito contigo, enano.- le reveló. Ed no sabía de qué estaba hablando pero no tenía aire suficiente en los pulmones como para preguntar.- Deberías estarme agradecido: te ofrezco la oportunidad de que te despidas de tu querido Coronel. Vamos Ed-kun, dime todo lo que sientes como si fuera él. ¡Dime que me amas!- sus manos volvieron a recuperar firmeza.- ¡Dímelo!

-No...

Los labios de Roy formaron una sonrisa torcida.

-Que desagradecido eres.- sus manos soltaron lentamente el cuello de Ed, que boqueó en busca de aire. Una de ella fue a agarrar el brazo del menor para evitar que molestara; la otra se hundió de nuevo en la suave piel morena.- Pero como soy un tío muy amable he decidido hacerte un regalo.- su mano llegó hasta el pantalón del chico y se cerró violentamente entorno a su virilidad. Edward pegó un respingo y sus mejillas volvieron a arder.- ¿Qué te parecería que tu querido Coronel te violase _ahora_?- su sonrisa era más sádica que nunca. De verdad estaba disfrutando todo aquello.

-¡No!- gritó Ed desesperado.- ¡Basta, no sigas con esto! ¡Quita la mano de ahí, enfermo! ¡Detente!

Envy, que se había dedicado a admirar la cara acongojada del chico, decidió callarlo con un nuevo beso, igual de salvaje que el anterior.

Iba a hacerlo: haría suyo a aquel maldito criajo que ocupa sus pensamientos a todas horas. Le arrebataría lo más íntimo que tenía, una y otra vez hasta que le rogara que lo matase. Oh, sí, que dulce tortura sería aquella.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI:

Hola de nuevo! Este cap es un poco más corto que de costumbre pero es así para que quede la cosa más en suspender muhahaha (que mala soy). Espero que os guste

_**Capítulo VI:**_

-Suéltale y aléjate despacio. Las manos donde yo pueda verlas.

La voz grave y seria de Roy Mustang irrumpió en la escena. De mala gana Envy, aún transformado en el propio Roy, soltó los pobres labios del pequeño alquimista y se giró hacia el hombre que acababa de interrumpirle de tan mala manera.

El auténtico Roy Mustang estaba de pie frente a ellos, al otro lado del salón. Apuntaba a Envy con su pistola, que sostenía en su mano izquierda, mientras la derecha se alzaba enguantada, desafiante. Chispas alquímicas brillaban en torno a sus dedos, tal era la energía que contenían en aquellos instantes. Su gesto era cuánto menos amenazador: Envy podía leer el odio y la furia en sus ojos negros.

A pesar de la escena frente a la que se había encontrado (él mismo sobre un semidesnudo Ed, al cual estaba intentando forzar) logró mantener una calma férrea. Al menos exteriormente, porque interiormente estaba haciendo unos esfuerzos sobrehumanos por no convertir en cenizas al homúnculo en aquel mismo instante.

-¡Apártate he dicho!- le gritó al ver que no se movía.

Edward no podía creerlo. Sus ojos miraban al recién llegado como si vieran a un fantasma. Supo que Envy le había mentido y no pudo evitar el suspiro de puro alivio.

-Roy...

-No te preocupes Edward, ya estoy aquí. No dejaré...

-No dejaré que ese malvado monstruo te toque un pelo más.- terminó por él el homúnculo mientras soltaba al chico y se ponía de pie.- Que predecible, Coronel.

-No te he dado permiso para hablar, escoria. Ahora estás bajo arresto.- le informó Roy con tono amenazante.- Vuelve a tu forma original y camina despacio hacia mí.

Envy estalló en locas carcajadas. Roy no se alteró, no debía bajar la guardia. Ed no era capaz de moverse de donde estaba.

-Crees que tienes el control porque estás armado y yo no ¿verdad?- dijo cuando se calmó.- Te diré algo...

Al momento Envy/Roy desapareció ante los ojos de un sorprendido Mustang.

-No puedes vencerme.

Reapareció al instante a escasos centímetros de él y le asestó un tremendo puñetazo en la boca del estómago. La pistola salió volando al otro lado de la habitación y Roy estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer.

Pero al contrario del joven alquimista, Roy era un experimentado soldado. Nada más sentir la presencia del homúnculo chasqueó sus dedos. Envy tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para evitar que las llamas le prendieran la piel y éstas se desvanecieron en el aire. Ambos reaccionaron con rapidez y se enzarzaron en una violenta lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Roy era consciente de que necesitaba distanciarse de su adversario para poder atacar con todo su poder, usando su alquimia. Pero Envy también lo sabía y no estaba dispuesto a ceder. Logró superar la defensa del castaño y le asestó una patada en la barbilla que lo lanzó por el aire.

Roy aguantó bien el dolor y consiguió caer al suelo en buena postura, lo que le permitió "catapultarse" contra el homúnculo, agarrándolo por la cintura y derribándolo. Los dos contrincantes comenzaron entonces su lucha por sobreponerse al otro, rodando por el suelo de un lado a otro entre gritos de furia y resoplidos de esfuerzo.

Edward observaba todo aquello sin moverse de su sitio. Él mismo había peleado muchas veces contra Envy y en una ocasión contra el propio Roy, pero jamás en su vida había visto una lucha tan cruenta. Especialmente llamaba su atención el coronel, pues era la primera vez que le veía pelear con tal ferocidad. Podía detectar un brillo asesino en las pupilas de ambos. Era como ver enfrentarse a dos titanes, no podría decir cual de los dos tenía mayor ventaja en ese momento.

Pero Roy cometió un error y Envy logró sobreponerse a él, comenzando a descargar puñetazos uno tras otro sobre el rostro del Coronel.

-¡Así aprenderás cual es tu sitio, coronel de pacotilla!- gritaba el de los ojos violetas, su rostro desencajado por la furia y la locura.- ¡No tienes nada que hacer contra mí!

Roy apretó los dientes para aguantar el dolor. Sentía como la sangre resbalaba por su labio inferior, ahora roto.

-Un experimento fallido como tú jamás podrá equipararse a un humano.- replicó con ironía el castaño.- Tan solo eres un pobre ser sin alma. Me das pena.- y le escupió en el rostro.

Envy se detuvo, sorprendido. Una mueca de asco se formó en su cara y dudó el tiempo suficiente como para que Roy pudiese desembarazarse de él. Ambos se pusieron en pie y se observaron durante unos instantes, planeando el siguiente asalto.

Envy sonrió nuevamente con maldad y decidió jugar un poco con el coronel.

-¿Así que soy un pobre ser sin alma, no? No es la primera vez que me lo dicen, si te soy sincero. Pero preferiría ser cualquier cosa antes que un débil ser humano. ¡Os rompéis con nada!- rió.- Mira si no al enano: un par de golpes y está para el arrastre.- Ed, quien se sorprendió al escuchar que Envy lo mencionaba, se encogió con miedo en su sofá.- ¡Es realmente patético! Tan débil, tan mortal... Ahora mismo podría cortarle el cuello sin que le diera tiempo si quiera a gritar.

-No le volverás a tocar mientras yo esté con vida.- aseguró el otro, alzando su mano enguantada, listo para atacar.

-¿En serio? ¿Darías tu vida por el mocoso?- preguntó con sorna.- Mira Ed-kun, parece que tu Coronel corresponde tus sentimientos. ¿No estás contento?

Roy se sobresaltó. ¿De qué estaba hablando el homúnculo? Solo por un instante, giró la vista para mirar al más joven. Lo que encontró le desoló el corazón. Ed, malherido, sangrante, con la camisa rota, acurrucado en un rincón del sillón, lo miraba con el miedo pintado en los ojos. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si hubiese llegado tan solo unos minutos más tarde? No quería ni imaginárselo y no se acostumbraba a ver al chico tan vulnerable. Y, sin embargo, algo de lo que Envy había dicho le preocupaba: ¿de qué sentimientos hablaba el homúnculo? ¿Podría ser...?

-Cállate. No sigas hablando.- ordenó Edward desde su rincón con la voz temblante. Un sentimiento de vergüenza, mezclado con el miedo a lo que Envy pudiese rebelar, atenazaba su pecho.

-¿Qué te pasa enano? ¿Acaso no quieres que le explique al coronel lo que estábamos a punto de hacer cuando nos interrumpió?- el tono de Envy era descaradamente insinuante. Sabía que tenía al enano en sus manos. Su sonrisa se iba ensanchando por momentos, más aún cuando vio la cara de confusión, mezclada con ira, de Mustang.- ¿Sabe, Coronel? Si tengo este aspecto,- se señaló a sí mismo.- es porque nuestro pequeño Edward me lo pidió expresamente. Quería cumplir su pequeña fantasía adolescente...

-¡No es cierto!- saltó Ed, rojo de vergüenza.

-¿Y ahora lo niegas? Tch, ahora es cuando le aparecen las vergüenzas. Cuando te metía mano bajo la camisa no me decías nada.

-¡No! ¡Estás mintiendo!

-Cállate homúnculo. Solo te lo advertiré una vez más.

-No entiendo a estos adolescentes: todos están deseando meterla o que se la metan y sin embargo lo niegan a todas horas.- siguió él, sin prestar atención a los otros dos.- ¿Por qué los humanos sentís vergüenza de vuestros propios deseos? ¿Qué tiene de malo que el enano quiera tirarse a su coronel?

-¡Basta!- gritó Edward, ya al borde de las lágrimas de frustración. No quería ni imaginarse lo que Roy estaría pensando de él en esos momentos. Estaba seguro de que sentiría repugnancia, asco ante aquel adolescente pervertido. Quería explicarle que todo aquello no eran más que mentiras del homúnculo, pero la situación ya hacia tiempo que le sobrepasaba.

-¡Cierra la boca escoria! ¡No aguantaré ni una calumnia más!

Envy miró fijamente al coronel y sonrió para sí. Tras ver el brillo de sus ojos decidió jugársela, su última baza. ¿Por qué era tan condenadamente fácil detectar los sentimientos de los humanos?

-Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, quizás nuestro apuesto Coronel esté dispuesto a cumplir tu fantasía él mismo, enano. Sí, a usted le gusta el criajo, ¿me equivoco?

Roy no pudo evitar que se produjera un cambio en su rostro. Ed también lo notó, pero no supo determinar que era lo que significaba. La duda de Roy le permitió a Envy terminar de rematar la faena.

-La verdad es que le entiendo. Por muy inútil que sea el enano debo reconocer que es bastante atractivo. Al menos si te gustan los críos afeminados, claro. – había recuperado su tono de voz asquerosamente insinuante.- Pero puede estar tranquilo: aún no le he hecho nada. Lo tiene enterito para usted si lo quiere. En cuanto lo toque verá lo inocente que es: reacciona ante cada roce. Estoy seguro de que disfrutará de lo lindo follándoselo por primera vez. Y, ¿sabe qué? Él también porque... está enamorado de usted.

Edward ahogó un gemido. No creía que pudiese sentir más vergüenza de la que sentía en esos momentos. Pero no se atrevía a hacer nada, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para ponerse en pie.

Roy estaba en shock.

Envy se aprovechó de la situación. Derribó a Roy de un golpe en la cabeza y saltó sobre el indefenso Edward, dispuesto a terminar de una vez con lo que había venido a hacer en aquella casa. Ed, al verlo acercarse, gritó de puro terror.

-¡Mierda!- gruñó Roy desde el suelo cuando pudo reaccionar.

Frente a sus ojos vio como Envy se disponía a atacar de nuevo al chico y algo en él explotó. Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía agarró por un extremo la alfombra que cubría el suelo y tiró. Envy no se lo esperaba y cayó sobre el suelo cuan largo era, dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó desorientado el tiempo suficiente como para que Roy pudiese contraatacar.

El alquimista ya no dudó más. Chasqueó sus dedos y una nueva llama alquímica surgió en medio del aire y zigzagueó hacia el homúnculo.

-Joder.

Las llamas lo alcanzaron y prendieron sus vestiduras y su piel.

Roy, consciente de lo que ocurriría a continuación, corrió junto a Edward y se lanzó sobre su débil cuerpo, cubriéndolo por completo y apretándolo contra su pecho, intentando cubrir sus oídos con sus manos.

-¡No lo escuches!

Edward no sabía a que se refería hasta que lo oyó. Un tremendo alarido, más horroroso de lo que jamás hubiese podido imaginar, surgió de la garganta del homúnculo. Era un grito desgarrado, lleno de dolor y del más intenso sufrimiento. Era el grito de alguien a quien la vida se le escapa de entre los dedos de una de las maneras más horribles que existen. No era la primera vez que Roy lo escuchaba y sabía que podía llegar a ser irreparablemente traumatizante. Y la mente de Edward no estaba como para más traumas en esos momentos.

Envy sufría en agonía. Había muerto decenas de veces y de muchas maneras, pero el fuego alquímico sin duda se llevaba la palma. Sentía todo su cuerpo derretirse dolorosamente y no podía dejar de gritar.

Después de unos minutos interminables, las llamas se consumieron y el cuerpo carbonizado de Envy, aún con el aspecto de Roy, cayó sobre el suelo.

El castaño aún sostuvo entre sus brazos al menor durante unos instantes más.

-Tranquilo,- le susurró con la voz más suave que pudo hallar en su tenso cuerpo.- la pesadilla ya terminó.

Edward, aún con los ojos desorbitados, asintió lentamente. Poco a poco fue despertando. De repente rompió a llorar fuertemente y se abrazó con su único brazo sano al cuerpo de Roy, como si de un salvavidas se tratase.

-Tranquilo, ya pasó. Estás a salvo: todo a terminado.- le seguía tranquilizando el mayor. Comenzó a acariciarle el pelo tiernamente.- Llora todo lo que quieras, desahógate.

-Yo... lo que dijo Envy...- intentó hablar Ed, pero la voz se le quebraba por el llanto y el nerviosismo.

Roy sonrió con tristeza. "Se avergüenza de las mentiras que ha contado el homúnculo. No quiere que piense que lo que ha dicho de sus sentimientos es cierto...".

-No te preocupes por eso ahora. No le he creído ni una palabra.- le respondió, intentando que la voz no le temblara. El dolor físico que sentía (que no era poco) no podía compararse con el de su alma.

"Le repugna la simple idea de que sea cierto", pensó Ed. Algo se rompió en el fondo de su pecho: su pobre corazón desengañado. Roto de dolor se abrazó aún más fuerte al mayor. Que luego le odiara le daba igual, sólo quería sentir su contacto, sentir el fuerte cuerpo de Roy protegiendo el suyo propio. Lo único que quería en esos momentos era un poco de estabilidad.

Roy tampoco quería romper el abrazo pero la sensatez se sobrepuso e intentó separarse del menor mientras decía:

-Estás muy herido, necesitas una ambulancia. Llamaré al cuartel para que la envíen y te pondré a salvo en el hospital. Ningún homúnculo más sabrá de tu localización. Te protegeré... protegeremos.- se corrigió.

Algo raro ocurrió entonces. El cuerpo de Edward se tensó de golpe. Roy no tuvo tiempo de girarse para ver que era lo que había alertado al chico; Ed no tuvo tiempo de gritar.

Ninguno de los dos se había acordado de las facultades regenerativas Envy. En su nerviosismo, no se habían dado cuenta de que el homúnculo comenzaba a recuperarse lentamente. Tampoco vieron como se levantaba y tomaba la pistola de Roy, olvidada en un rincón desde el comienzo de su combate.

Edward solo llegó a tiempo de ver como el homúnculo cargaba el arma y apuntaba a la espalda del coronel. Disparó.

-¡¡Roy!!


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII:

Hola a todos! Siento el retraso . Pero es que he tenido una larga crisis de inspiración con esta historia y la dejé de lado. Pero no os preocupéis, ¡ya encaucé el barco! Aquí tenéis un nuevo cap que no es gran cosa pero era necesario como puente al siguiente (y ese si que va a ser fuerte, ya lo aviso).

Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, ¡me llegaron al alma! ToT Y me animaron a pesar de la depresión porque mi otra historia (de Naruto) no la lee nadie TTT.TTT Así que si os gusta esta historia y os gusta la serie de Naruto os recomiendo mi otro fic (lo encontraréis en mi profile) que es otro super-angust.

Ahí va!

_**Capítulo VII:**_

Todo ocurrió muy de prisa y, a la vez, muy despacio. Edward observó como la bala salía estruendosamente del cañón de la pistola y volaba imparable hacia Roy. La vio hundirse en su carne, a la altura del hombro izquierdo. Vio la sangre brotar con violencia.

Roy dejó escapar un grito ahogado, más por la sorpresa que por el dolor. De hecho, en un primer momento solo sintió el impacto. Pero la oleada de dolor no tardó en llegar y su cuerpo se contrajo.

-¡Roy! ¡Roy!- gritaba Ed, zarandeando al mayor en busca de una reacción. La desesperación estaba pintada en sus dorados ojos.

-E-estoy bien...- mintió el mayor. A pesar del sufrimiento no se apartó ni un milímetro del joven, dispuesto a aguantar cualquier otro ataque en lugar del menor.

La mirada del rubio voló hacia el homúnculo, sin poder evitar la furia que comenzaba a extenderse por cada fibra de su cuerpo.

-¡Monstruo! ¡Asesino!

Pero Envy no reaccionó como hubiese esperado: no se echó a reír ni lo insultó.

-Apártate de él y ven aquí.- ordenó con un tono frío y cortante.

Ed dudó, dividido entre la rabia y el miedo. Roy se abrazó con más fuerza al alquimista de acero.

-No.- susurró débilmente el coronel.

-¡He dicho que vengas!- gritó Envy. Estaba realmente enfadado e inspiraba más miedo que nunca.- ¡¿Acaso quieres que vuelva a disparar?!

Ed volvió a mirar a Roy sin saber que hacer, debatiéndose entre el miedo que sentía hacia el homúnculo y el que le provocaba la idea de lo que pudiese ocurrirle a Mustang. Sabía que Envy no repetiría su orden ni una vez más.

Finalmente hizo ademán de apartar de sí a Roy.

-¡No!- gritó el mayor, sin soltarlo. Apretaba los dientes para evitar gemir de dolor.- ¡No vayas! ¡Es una trampa!

-Lo sé.- admitió el rubio, desembarazándose de Roy con toda la delicadez de la que fue capaz.- Pero no puedo dejar que haya una nueva víctima por mi causa. No más mártires por el alquimista de Acero, Coronel.- la tristeza empañaba su voz y sus ojos.- Supongo,- terminó- que esta vez me toca protegerle a mí.

Se puso en pie, no sin dificultades, y comenzó a alejarse. Sin embargo, se encontró con que el castaño lo mantenía sujeto de la maltratada camisa.

-No...

-Se me está acabando la paciencia.- advirtió Envy.

Ed se volvió hacia su coronel y, dedicándole una última sonrisa cargada de tristeza y ternura por igual, soltó la blanca mano de Roy. Éste intentó volver a agarrarlo pero el dolor en su hombro se lo impidió. Impotente, observó marchar al chico junto al psicópata de ojos morados.

Envy estaba verdaderamente furioso. No era así como esperaba que ocurrieran las cosas. Aún así, ya estaba muy cerca de cumplir su objetivo. Hizo un último acopio de fuerzas para mantenerse sereno y tomó por el hombro a Edward cuando llegó hasta él, acercándolo a sí mismo en un gesto posesivo.

No le levantó la mano, no lo insultó. En su lugar le tendió la pistola. Ed la observó dudoso, sin comprender que era lo que quería el homúnculo. Por un momento pensó en arrebatársela y coserlo a tiros allí mismo, pero sabía que eso no funcionaría con Envy. Se recuperaría en cuestión de segundos y entonces los mataría a los dos, a Roy y a él.

-Tómala.- le ordenó en el mismo tono frío de antes. Cuando Ed lo hizo, añadió:- Ahora, dispárale.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó el menor.

-He dicho que le dispares, no te hagas el sordo. Dispárale al Coronel Mustang o lo haré yo mismo.

-¿Cómo me pides que haga eso? ¡No puedo hacerlo!

-Te lo repito: o lo haces tú o lo hago yo. Y ya te aviso: yo no fallaré.

Ed leyó en los ojos violetas de Envy, tan parecidos a los de una venenosa serpiente, que estaba hablando completamente en serio. Con la pistola en su única mano se volvió hacia Roy y apuntó.

Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron: negro contra dorado. Roy vio plasmados todos los sentimientos del menor en su cara; lleno de duda, lleno de pena, lleno de sufrimiento y angustia. Intentó transmitirle tranquilidad y seguridad con la mirada, hacerle entender que no le culpaba de la situación. Dentro de sus posibilidades intentó dedicarle una sonrisa amable.

El pulso de Ed temblaba exageradamente. Así no hubiese acertado ni aunque se hubiese colocado a tres pasos de él. Un suspiro exasperado de Envy le advirtió del poco tiempo que le quedaba. Pero no podía hacerlo: no podía disparar al hombre al que amaba. Era consciente de que no hacerlo significaría que Envy lo mataría sin dudarlo. Él sólo tenía que apuntar a un brazo o una pierna, a algún lugar donde supiera que podría recuperarse. Sólo tenía que apretar el gatillo, solo eso.

Pero no podía. Y finalmente Envy se hartó de esperar e intervino:

-No eres más que un cobarde, enano. Te arrepentirás de tus dudas todo lo que te reste de vida.- sentenció.

De un manotazo le arrebató la pistola al rubio, apuntó y disparó.

-¡¡NO!!

Los ojos de Roy se abrieron de golpe y, entre convulsiones involuntarias, bajó la mirada hasta su pecho. Allí, desde un orificio justo en el medio, la sangre brotaba a borbotones. La mente del alquimista de Fuego no era capaz de procesar que esa sangre era suya. Ya no sentía dolor o furia. De hecho, ya no sentía más que frío; un frío intenso que comenzaba a afectar a todo su cuerpo. A duras penas podía oír los gritos y llantos desesperados de Edward en la lejanía.

Se sorprendió al sentir una presencia frente a sí. Sus ojos no pudieron enfocarla bien, pero por la silueta supo que era el homúnculo. Envy se encontraba acuclillado justo ante él, muy cerca del oído de Roy. Comenzó a hablarle y su fría voz, cargada de maldad, era lo único que conseguía traspasar la embotada mente del castaño.

-El juego ha terminado para usted, Coronel.- le susurró para que solo él pudiese oírlo. Edward permanecía tirado en el suelo, alejado de ellos, llorando desesperado.- Pero antes de que muera hay algo que quiero que sepa. Quiero que pase sus últimos momentos pensando en lo que deja atrás, en el destino que le espera a Edward Elric. Ahora voy a llevármelo de aquí, a un lugar en el que nadie podrá encontrarlo jamás.- explicó, buscando torturar la pobre mente del moribundo. No sentía compasión por nada ni nadie.- Y durante el tiempo que le reste de vida me aseguraré de que sufra a más no poder. Lo torturaré física y psicológicamente, destruiré su alma y su cuerpo hasta que su existencia no sea más que la de un cuerpo vacío que respira. Le haré sufrir hasta que me ruegue de rodillas que le mate. Le encerraré en la más profunda y fría oscuridad, alejado de todo y de todos. Y me divertiré con él, con su cuerpo. Oh sí, tenga por seguro que lo haré. Lo violaré una y otra vez, todas las veces que me apetezca y cuando me venga en gana. Hará todo lo que yo le ordene y nos divertiremos haciendo todas esas cosas que usted se puede imaginar... y algunas más que no puede ni se atreve a imaginar. ¿Qué le parece la idea? El pequeño Edward vivirá un infierno en vida hasta el día que me aburra de él y decida matarlo. Y cuando ese momento llegue me aseguraré de que sea una muerte lenta y muy dolorosa. Quizás le queme vivo como usted ha hecho conmigo.

"Y ¿sabe por qué le ocurrirá todo esto? Por su culpa, por no haber sido capaz de salvarle. Ha sido un inútil, coronel Mustang. No ha podido salvar al enano. Muera sabiendo eso.

Una solitaria lágrima descendió por la mejilla pálida de Roy. Sus ojos habían perdido casi todo su brillo, su piel comenzaba a palidecer más de lo normal por la pérdida de sangre. Envy se dio por contento y, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se alejó de allí, hacia el muchacho, abandonando a Roy ante la muerte.

-Nos vamos de aquí enano.- le dijo a Ed, que permanecía de rodillas sobre el suelo con los ojos fijos en el militar.

-Roy... no...- farfullaba entre sollozos, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa, incapaz de hacer nada por ayudar a la persona que estaba muriendo frente a él.

Envy soltó un resoplido de desesperación y agarró a Ed de su único brazo para levantarlo del suelo con brusquedad.

-He dicho que nos vamos. ¿Es que te lo voy a tener que repetir todo dos veces para que me escuches?

Y dicho esto se cargó al joven sobre el hombro, como si de un saco de patatas se tratase, y comenzó a andar hacia la salida de la casa. Ed, al notar que lo alejaban de Roy, reaccionó con violencia y comenzó a patalear con frenesí y a intentar golpear con puño y pies al homúnculo.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Bájame! ¡Roy! ¡¡Roy!!- gritaba desesperado.- ¡No! ¡Roy! ¡Socorro! ¡Roy por favor respóndeme! ¡Roy! ¡¡ROY!!

-Ya deja de gritar enano.- llegaron hasta el coche del coronel, que con las prisas se había dejado abierto y con las llaves puestas, y Envy arrojó sin muchos miramientos al menor en la parte trasera, asegurando al momento la puerta. Después subió el también y arrancó.- No merece la pena: si no lo mata la bala, lo hará la pérdida de sangre.

-¡¡NO!!

Edward se lanzó inmediatamente contra el cristal del coche, intentando inútilmente echarlo abajo para poder acudir junto al coronel. Gritaba a voces su nombre. La desesperación, el miedo y el dolor lo hacían actuar como un loco. Había perdido la razón.

Envy se volvió sobre su asiento para intentar calmarlo a base de golpes, pero al final decidió que sería más rápido simplemente noquearlo. Y así lo hizo: lo golpeó en la base del cuello y Ed comenzó a perder el conocimiento.

-Roy...

Se sumió en un mar de oscuridad donde tan solo las pesadillas le aguardaban Y, cuando abriese los ojos, esas pesadillas serían reales.

--

Una vez más las cosas no habían salido como Envy las había planeado. Su idea no era precisamente la de conducir un coche robado en mitad de la noche con un adolescente inconsciente en el asiento de atrás.

Aún podía sentir la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo y la ira no había desaparecido. Tenía una imperante necesidad de desquitarse contra algo para deshacerse de la tensión acumulada, pero no podía detenerse ahora. Sabía que los vecinos del Coronel habrían avisado a la policía y que su tiempo para escapar era muy reducido. Debía alejarse todo lo posible antes de que descubriesen el cadáver.

El de los ojos morados era consciente de que había cruzado la línea que marcaba sus límites. Ya no tenía vuelta atrás: Dante lo castigaría por aquello, si es que no decidía matarlo antes. No tardaría en enterarse de la muerte del Coronel y la desaparición de Alquimista de Acero. No le resultaría difícil atar cabos y saber quién había sido el culpable. Mientras atravesaba las desiertas y oscuras calles de Ciudad Central a toda velocidad se reprochaba a sí mismo no pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, se dijo. Ya pensaría más adelante en ello. Ahora sólo debía de centrarse en llevar al chico a "aquel lugar".

No le había mentido al moribundo Roy Mustang. Aunque no era su idea inicial ahora pensaba en retener al enano cautivo. Nunca más podría ver a ninguno de sus conocidos. No le dejaría, no. Porque no permitiría que el hijo de Hohenheim siguiera siendo feliz mientras él tenía que vivir una vida miserable. Nunca más. Edward Elric ya podía ir despidiéndose de la libertad porque no volvería a saborearla. Envy tomó una férrea determinación: antes de dejarle volver a ser feliz le mataría.

Tras conducir a toda velocidad durante más de una hora decidió que había llegado el momento de cambiar de vehículo. Adquiriendo una apariencia de lo más común, detuvo el coche en un barrio residencial de la periferia y bajó de él. Buscó un nuevo coche, rompió la ventanilla de un puñetazo y, mientras se lamía la sangre, comenzó a realizar un puente. En cuanto el motor se puso en marcha fue en busca de Edward para trasladarlo. El chico seguía inconsciente y no se enteró de nada. Con el nuevo vehículo, Envy puso rumbo hacia su destino, dejando el coche del Coronel abandonado.

Aquel lugar era un viejo almacén industrial a las afueras de la ciudad, junto al río. Una vez allí se desharía del coche, borrando con él todas sus huellas. Cuanto más se acercaban al lugar, más emocionado se sentía el homúnculo. La preocupación sobre su futuro se esfumó: por lo que quedaba de noche no pensaría en nada más. Bueno, mentía, sí que pensaría en algo más... En cual era la mejor forma de torturar al pequeño alquimista. La noche prometía.


	8. Chapter 8

Aquí estoy de nuevo (y antes que de costumbre) con el siguiente capítulo

Aquí estoy de nuevo (y antes que de costumbre) con el siguiente capítulo. Lo primero es daros las gracias a los que me dejasteis rewievs, ¡sois unos encantos! Lo segundo es comentar que me sorprendió que hubiera gente a la que le sorprendiera (valga la redundancia) que Envy secuestrara a Ed. A ver, el fic se llama el Síndrome de Estocolmo xD (pensé que estaba claro). Por si alguien no lo sabe este síndrome se da cuando el secuestrado acaba enamorándose de su secuestrador (bueno, esta sería la versión superficial y resumidísima, en realidad es algo muy complejo).

Lo tercero que debo comentar es que en este cap hay lemmon, y no uno cualquiera: es una violación. Lo advierto ya de antemano por aquellos que sean sensibles y no soporten el sufrimiento ajeno (a esos les diría que mejor no lean ni este ni los siguiente capítulos). Este cap es muy duro, por lo menos para mí lo fue escribirlo y es el motivo de que tardara tanto en actualizar la última vez. Estáis todos avisados, así que nada de quejas al respecto luego.

Espero que os guste.

_**Capítulo VIII:**_

Un repentino dolor en la mejilla lo despertó de golpe. Los dorados ojos de Ed se abrieron con sobresalto cuando el homúnculo le cruzó la cara con fuerza para que recuperar la consciencia. Al principio el muchacho se sintió desorientado. ¿Dónde estaba? En el interior de un coche. Aunque no por mucho tiempo porque Envy lo tomó con fuerza de la muñeca y lo obligó a salir de él, tirándolo sobre un duro y polvoriento suelo.

Ed gimió de dolor e intentó orientarse. Estaba muy oscuro, debía ser más de media noche, y la única luz que podía ver, a parte de la de las estrellas, era la de los faros del coche en el que había llegado. No sabía dónde estaba y apenas era consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Sólo dos cosas estaban claras: el dolor y las ansias de huir. Pero cuando comenzaba a levantarse para echar a correr el pie de Envy sobre su espalda lo hizo morder el polvo de nuevo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, enano?- le preguntó con tono burlón. Lo tomó de los dorados cabellos y lo obligó con un tirón a levantar la cabeza. Ed ahogó un grito de dolor.- Aprovecha ahora para mirar bien el cielo porque será la última vez que lo hagas, "señor alquimista".

Y rompió a reír mientras soltaba el pelo del muchacho sin delicadeza alguna. Luego se dirigió de nuevo hacia el coche y lo puso en marcha sin llegar a montarse en él. Colocó sobre el acelerador una roca que había encontrado por allí y metió quinta. El coche comenzó a moverse, al principio lentamente, pero ganando velocidad poco a poco, avanzando en línea recta hacia un barranco, situado a unos cien metros, que desembocaba en un río bastante caudaloso. Se oyó un gran chapoteo y el coche se perdió río abajo. Cuando lo encontraran estaría muy lejos de allí. Adiós pruebas.

Cuando el homúnculo se volvió en busca del muchacho no lo halló donde lo había dejado. En realidad lo esperaba: así era mucho más divertido. Dejarle saborear los últimos instantes de libertad para que así fuera más doloroso el momento de encerrarlo.

Miró hacia el bosquecillo de árboles que se extendía a pocos metros de donde se habían detenido. El rastro del rubio era tan obvio que hasta un bebé hubiese podido seguirle. Sin prisas, comenzó a caminar tras las huellas del menor.

Ed corría con todas sus fuerzas entre los árboles. Las ramas bajas y las zarzas le arañaban la cara, el brazo y las piernas, pero no le importaba. Sólo quería alejarse; alejarse lo más posible de aquel psicópata de ojos morados. No podía pensar con claridad y apenas lograba respirar. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y apenas le quedaban fuerzas, pero sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad. Si Envy le atrapaba se acababa el juego.

-¡Es cuestión de tiempo!-oyó gritar a lo homúnculo desde no muy lejos.- ¡No importa donde te escondas! ¡Voy a cogerte!- la voz se iba acercando cada vez más, sonando divertida a la vez que maliciosa. Envy estaba probando con el terror psicológico.- ¡Ya estoy muy cerca! ¡Casi puedo olerte, enano!

Edward gritó de puro pánico y corrió más rápido aún. Lágrimas de miedo y dolor nublaban su visión haciéndole chocar contra los árboles y tropezar con las piedras. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan aterrorizado como en aquel momento. Era el terror de la presa que huye del depredador. Y su depredador estaba cada vez más cerca...

-¡Edward! ¡Oh, vamos, no voy a hacerte ningún daño! ¡Sólo quiero jugar un poco!- y las carcajadas inundaron todo el bosque, transportadas por el viento.

-¡¡NO!! ¡BASTA, POR FAVOR!

-¡Edwaaaaaaaaard!

-¡BASTA! ¡BASTA!

-¡Edwaaaaaaaaard!

De repente una sombra oscura cayó desde los árboles justo enfrente del joven alquimista. Una enorme sonrisa blanca brillaba casi irrealmente en un rostro marcado por la más profunda maldad.

-_¡Te en-con-tré!_- canturreó.- Y ahora...- comenzó a acercarse al aterrado muchacho. Ed retrocedió cuanto pudo pero su espalda acabó estrellándose contra un árbol cercano y los brazos del homúnculo se apresuraron a atraparle.- como he ganado me toca mi premio ¿no? Y ¿cuál será? ¿Qué me vas a dar, Edward?

-P-por... favor...- suplicó el chico. Su cuerpo temblaba entre los brazos del mayor.

Envy sonrió más ampliamente y atrapó las mejillas de Ed entre sus manos, acercando sus caras hasta que tan solo unos centímetros los separaban.

-Me encanta ese brillo de terror en tus ojos. De nota que eres un chico listo: tiemblas porque sabes lo que va a ocurrir ahora, ¿verdad?- su voz era pausada, casi un susurro insinuante. Ed observó con horror como aquel brillo de lujuria que ya había visto horas antes reaparecía en aquellos ojos morados.- Creo que ya está bien de jugar a juegos de niños como el pilla-pilla, ¿no, Ed? ¿No querías tú ser un adulto? ¿Quieres que te enseñe a que juegan los adultos?

Una de las manos del homúnculo se separó de la mejilla del chico y viajó lentamente por su pecho herido, apartando la rota camisa, hacia su vientre. La piel de Ed se erizaba al paso de aquella mano tan terriblemente fría.

-No... por favor...- gimió cuando la mano del homúnculo se detuvo en el borde de sus pantalones.- No me hagas esto...

-¿Qué es lo que no quieres que te haga?- le pregunto con malicia mientras comenzaba a mordisquear el lóbulo derecho del chico. Éste involuntariamente se estremeció ante el cálido contacto.- Te gusta esto, no lo niegues.- descendió hasta su cuello y se dedicó a besarlo y lamerlo lentamente.

Edward jamás había sentido aquellas sensaciones que ahora la lengua de Envy propinaba sobre su piel. Sin embargo, aunque eran placenteras, el miedo y el dolor físico y mental no le permitía tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para disfrutarlas. Envy, al no despertar la respuesta que quería en el muchacho, dejó toda amabilidad y comenzó a atacar con violencia la piel morena del cuello de Ed.

-¡Aaaah!- gritó el chico.

-Vaya, por fin reaccionas. Parece ser que sólo lo haces cuando soy violento.- comentó con ironía el otro.- ¿Significa eso que al pequeño alquimista le gusta el sadomasoquismo? ¡Eso sería muy divertido! ¡No me lo esperaba!- bromeó. Después tanto su tono como sus actuaciones cambiaron, volviéndose más serias.- Si ese es el caso estás de suerte, enano, porque yo estoy dispuesto a darte todo el dolor que puedas soportar y más.

Tomó entonces con violencia la virilidad de Ed sobre sus pantalones, apretándola con fuerza. El chico no pudo evitar volver a gritar.

-¡No! ¡Quita tus manos de ahí!- sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, sus ojos cuajados de lágrimas de vergüenza.- ¡Suéltame! ¡SUÉLTAME!

-¿Es que no te gusta?- le preguntó el otro con malicia mientras comenzaba a mover su mano por toda la extensión del miembro de Ed.- Si quieres puedes cerrar los ojos e imaginar que soy el Coronel Mustang.- sugirió.

De repente los ojos de Edward se abrieron por completo y se encontraron con los de Envy. Bajo las lágrimas el homúnculo vio que había dado justo en la herida. Edward comenzó a sollozar audiblemente mientras las imágenes de la muerte de Roy pasaban ante sus inocentes ojos.

-Uy, perdón, que descuido. Es obvio que el Coronel ya nunca podrá cumplir tus fantasías. A no ser, claro, que te guste follarte a los muertos. ¿Eso te gusta, enano?- comenzó a masturbarlo con más fuerza.- ¿Te gusta esto, eh?

-¡No!... no...- gimió el rubio, incapaz ya de controlar las punzadas de placer y dolor que subían desde su vientre.

Todo aquello no podía ser más que una pesadilla. Roy no podía estar muerto. Él mismo no podía estar en aquel bosque perdido de la mano de Dios, a punto de ser violado por el ser que más miedo le inspiraba en el mundo. ¿Cómo había llegado a aquella situación? Hubieses preferido cualquier otra cosa antes que aquella situación. Ojalá Roy no le hubiese salvado la noche anterior en su apartamento, ¡nada de aquello hubiera pasado! Él estaría muerto pero Roy seguiría con vida...

-...Roy...- gimió el chico en un vano intento de pedir auxilio. Aunque era absolutamente inútil: Roy Mustang no podría volver a salvarle jamás.

Envy, que en aquellos momentos había vuelto a atacar el cuello del chico mientras no dejaba de frotársela, interpretó mal aquel gemido, creyendo que de verdad el muchacho estaba imaginándose que él era su Coronel. Por un lado eso le molestó: no le gustaba que se evadiera así de la situación. Pero por otro era terriblemente excitante. Un resplandor alquímico brilló en la oscuridad de la noche y Mustang se personificó en el bosque. El homúnculo había decidido seguir con su plan inicial: robarle la virginidad al alquimista de la peor de las maneras y con el aspecto de su amado. Eso lo haría todo exquisitamente traumático.

Ed no abrió los ojos aunque percibió a través de sus párpados cerrados el resplandor. No quería abrirlos porque sabía lo que el homúnculo quería. Ed no estaba dispuesto a mancillar la memoria de Roy obligando a su mente a culparlo de lo que estaba ocurriendo. No, no lo haría, no los abriría.

Pero Envy no compartía su opinión. Dejó de masturbarlo y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente en el rostro y el cabello, llamándolo entre susurros cariñosos usando la voz del castaño. Ed apretó más fuertemente los ojos e intentó apartarse de aquellas manos frías. Porque no importaba que Envy se transformara y adoptase la voz de su amado: sus manos lo delataban. Y a esa idea se agarró para no ceder ante lo que su corazón deseaba: volver a ver al Coronel sano y salvo.

-Edward... Edward abre los ojos. Soy yo.- mintió el homúnculo.- Todo ha terminado. Estás a salvo; ese monstruo se ha marchado.

-No...

-Todo está bien ahora, nadie va a hacerte daño. Yo no dejaré que nadie te haga más daño porque... porque yo te quiero, Edward.

-No...- gimió el chico.- Deja de usar su voz... deja de intentar engañarme...

-No te engaño, Edward. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas? Abre los ojos y mírame, verás que digo la verdad. Te quiero, Ed. Te amo.

Ed iba a volver a negar, pero un suave contacto sobre sus labios lo detuvo, sorprendiéndolo. La sorpresa le llevó al error de abrir momentáneamente los ojos. Roy estaba sobre él, besándolo con dulzura. Su cabello azabache. Su piel blanca. Sus ojos negros cerrados con ternura...

-Edward...- gimió dulcemente el mayor sin separar sus labios.- Edward...

-R...Roy...

Bingo. Ya era suyo, pensó Envy. Con el estado mental del chico en aquellos momentos era terriblemente fácil confundir su mente. Observó la situación. Ambos estaban apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol, el menor inmovilizado por el mayor. Una de las manos de Envy seguía acariciando la mejilla de Ed mientras que la otra lo tomaba por la nuca para aproximarlo. Profundizó el beso haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no volverlo violento. Tenía que ser delicado con el chico si quería que siguiese creyendo que era Mustang. Sin brusquedad introdujo su lengua el la boca inexperta del menor, tanteando la del otro, incitándolo a participar más de aquel beso.

Ed lo correspondió y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba atrapado por la fantasía. Roy dejó de acariciarlo para tomarlo por la cintura y juntar más sus caderas. Un gemido quedó ahogado en la boca del menor cuando sintió su miembro rozar el de Roy a través de los pantalones de ambos. Las nuevas sensaciones nublaban el juicio del adolescente.

Envy no detuvo el beso hasta que el aire se hizo necesario para los dos. Se apartó lentamente del menor y se quedó mirando sus ojos dorados fijamente.

-Edward...- susurró con la voz más seductora que el chico había oído jamás.- Edward te amo tanto... Quiero que estemos juntos siempre...

Las mejillas de Ed seguían bañándose de lágrimas, pero éstas eran ahora de ternura. Verdaderamente estaba enamorado de aquel hombre. No podía dejar de mirar aquellos ojos negros y no podía dejar de pensar que era él de verdad. Se negó a aceptar la realidad y se dejó llevar por el juego del homúnculo porque hacer eso le reportaba una cierta paz. Mentirse a sí mismo para escapar de aquel infierno de noche...

Por eso no puso objeción alguna cuando el homúnculo lo arrastró hacia el suelo, abriéndole las piernas y colocándose entre ellas. No dejó de suspirar y gemir ante las caricias del otro, cada vez más audaces y atrevidas. Permitió que invadiera su boca una y otra vez, devolviéndole aquellos besos. Y dejó que las falsas pero dulces palabras de Roy alcanzaran su corazón.

-Edward... Edward... eres tan hermoso...- gemía Envy con la voz de Roy mientras disfrutaba del cuerpo del menor.

El homúnculo podía notar como todo su cuerpo se calentaba rápidamente. Su erección era ya notable y apretaba en sus pantalones azules por salir al exterior. Los gemidos de Ed eran como un afrodisíaco para él. ¿Cómo podía ser el enano tan jodídamente caliente? Sólo con mirarlo sentía que perdía el control. No iba a aguantar mucho más tiempo aquel jueguecito tan inocente. Él quería pasar a la acción cuanto antes.

Poco a poco comenzó a desnudar a Edward y a sí mismo. Comenzó con la maltratada camisa, descubriendo del todo el pecho herido del menor. Lamió y besó todo su pecho, despertando en el chico ahogados gemidos. Ed mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados para aguantar todas aquellas sensaciones y sus mejillas tenían el color de la grana. Sólo los abrió cuando sintió como Roy le abría el pantalón y comenzaba a quitárselo.

-¡No!- dejó escapar de forma automática, asustado por la rapidez con que las cosas se sucedían. Pero hacía tiempo que había perdido el control de todo.

-No tengas miedo, no voy a hacerte daño. Yo nunca te haría daño Edward.

Y el chico se dejó engañar nuevamente por aquellas palabras bonitas. El pantalón y los zapatos le fueron quitados con total amabilidad. Una vez Ed estuvo solo en boxers el homúnculo se detuvo un instante para observarlo atentamente.

El pecho de Edward subía y bajaba rápidamente. Su piel estaba sudorosa, sus mejillas totalmente rojas, sus ojos semicerrados, su boca se abría y cerraba agitadamente. Sus cabellos dorados le caían sobre la frente y los hombros sueltos, libres. Su excitación era más que destacable bajo sus boxers azules. El cuerpo de Edward Elric le estaba pidiendo a gritos que lo tomase en ese instante.

-No temas, Edward.- le repitió mientras comenzaba nuevamente a masturbarlo sobre la tela con delicadeza.- Esto te va a gustar, ya lo verás.

-Aah... umm... Roy...- gemía el rubio entre sus brazos.- Más rápido... por favor...

Envy sonrió con los labios de Roy y aumentó el ritmo como el chico le pedía. Los gemidos comenzaron a crecer en intensidad. Ed jamás se había sentido tan bien como en esos instantes. Bajo los besos de Roy y sus caricias olvidó que estaba en aquel bosque, que había sido secuestrado por el homúnculo y que ese mismo era quien le propinaba tanto placer.

Finalmente Envy terminó de desnudar al alquimista e hizo lo propio consigo mismo. El chico emitió un quejido cuando dejó de tocarlo para hacer esto, pero tuvo que ahogar un gemido cuando sintió en su miembro la húmeda y caliente caricia de la boca del moreno. Envy engulló todo el miembro del menor y se dedicó enteramente a hacerle sentir placer, lamiéndolo y mordisqueándolo con delicadeza. Mientras lo hacía no apartaba la vista del rostro de Elric: quería ver como se retorcía de placer, ver como alcanzaba el orgasmo sólo para él. Cuando los ojos dorados de Edward se cerraron y sus gemidos aumentaron, llamando con desesperación al que creía su amado, y las caderas del menor comenzaron a moverse, Envy aumentó el ritmo de sus lamidas. Aquella primera vez Edward no pudo aguantar mucho.

-¡¡ROY!!

Se corrió en la boca del mayor. Envy saboreó con deleite el semen de su pequeño amante, tragando hasta la última gota. Una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras se limpiaba los restos de la boca y se incorporaba para observar como el joven alquimista luchaba por sobreponerse a su orgasmo.

-Te ha gustado ¿verdad, pequeño?- le preguntó con una carcajada. Ed no pudo responder, bastante tenía con regularizar su respiración y controlar los espasmos que recorrían todo su cuerpo.- Te he hecho una pregunta, respóndeme.- repitió con más brusquedad, agarrando de su único brazo al chico y apretándoselo fuertemente.

-S.. sí...- gimió el rubio, aún incapaz de entender lo que ocurría.

-Claro, claro que sí. Pues verás Edward, a eso se le llama mamada.- le explicó el mayor con sorna.- ¿Qué tal si ahora intercambiamos papeles?- y tomándolo de la cabeza con brusquedad lo condujo hacia su propio miembro. Ed se sobresaltó ante tan repentina rudeza y casi se ahogó cuando se vio obligado a tragar entero aquel miembro grande y duro.- ¡Ufff! Sí... ¡esto es la gloria!- gimió roncamente el mayor. Su voz había cambiado, ya no era dulce sino ruda y áspera. Tomando la cabeza del menor con ambas manos le impuso el ritmo deseado.

Ed sintió que estaba a punto de vomitar cuando notó toda la extensión de "Roy" en su garganta. Se preguntaba qué estaba pasando, a qué se había debido aquel repentino cambio en la actitud de su amado. Y en su confusa y obnubilada mente se formó la lejana idea de que algo allí no encajaba: esas manos frías en su cabeza presionándolo, esos roncos y salvajes gemidos, esa voz cada vez más y más diferente a la del Coronel. Y es que al homúnculo no le resultaba nada fácil mantener su disfraz mientras sentía como se follaba la boca del enano. Poco a poco algunos rasgos de su forma original fueron sustituyendo a los actuales: unos lujuriosos ojos morados sustituyeron a los negros. Pero ¿cómo iba a ser capaz de concentrarse cuando estaba sintiendo tanto placer? O mejor dicho, ¿a quién coño le importaba mantener el engaño cuando estaba a punto de correrse solo con oír los jadeos del alquimista?

-Sí... esto está muchísimo mejor... ¿quién... dijo que... era mejor... dar que... recibir?... ¡y una mierda!- jadeaba Envy con lujuria, aumentando aún más el ritmo, sintiendo como el cuerpo del chico se tensaba y agitaba, consciente de que lo estaba ahogando y disfrutando de aquella tortura.- ¿No lo... disfrutas tú... Edward?... ¿No te... encanta... ¡uff!... chupársela... a tu querido coronel? ¡Vamos... ponle más ánimo!- pero el homúnculo no estaba del todo satisfecho con aquello, quería sentir más placer aún. Dando un fuerte tirón del cabello rubio permitió que el chico al fin pudiera respirar. Edward jadeó, pero Envy no estaba dispuesto a parar allí.- Eres un inútil, no me gusta cómo me la chupas. ¿Para que coño crees que te lo he hecho yo a ti antes? ¡Para que aprendieras! Haz lo mismo que te he hecho yo, ¡usa tu lengua!- Envy estaba enfadado y frustrado.

-Roy... yo... no quiero seguir con esto...- había nuevas lágrimas en su rostro.

La magia se estaba rompiendo: Ed estaba volviendo a la realidad. El mal trato por parte de su Coronel lo estaba sacando del sueño en que Envy lo había envuelto. Pero éste no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir hasta que no hubiese hecho lo que desde el principio tenía en mente. No dejaría que el chico volviera a la realidad hasta que no hubiese hundido y pisoteado sus recuerdos sobre Roy Mustang. No iba a dejarlo marchar hasta que no le hiciese gritar de dolor bajo la forma de su Coronel, hasta que Edward no deseará la muerte de aquel hombre. Sus ojos volvieron a ser negros.

-¿Qué no quieres seguir?- repitió con voz pausada. Una parodia de sonrisa se formó en su rostro.- ¿Por qué Edward? ¿Es que acaso no me quieres? Porque si de verdad me quisieras harías todo lo que yo te pidiera. Pero claro, tú nunca me has querido ¿verdad, Edward?

-¡No!- se apresuró a contestar él, confuso.- No es eso lo que yo...

-No, no, lo entiendo. A pesar de que yo lo he dado todo por ti tú no eres capaz ni de complacerme en esto. Yo he aceptado una bala por ti, ¿o acaso ya lo has olvidado?- los recuerdos regresaron de golpe a la mente del chico: Roy protegiéndolo con su cuerpo, la sangre manando de su espalda.- ¿Tan poco valgo para ti? Yo, que estaba dispuesto a dar mi vida por protegerte. Yo, que siempre te intenté alejar del peligro. Yo, que te defendí ante el homúnculo. Y ¿qué me has dado tú a cambio Edward? Nada. Absolutamente nada.- Edward estaba en shock y miraba con los ojos desorbitados el pálido rostro del mayor mientras que negaba con la cabeza, incapaz de articular palabra.- Bueno, eso no es del todo correcto, algo si que me diste.- Envy se acercó al rostro del chico hasta que tan solo unos milímetros los separaban. Ed retrocedió, asustado ante su sonrisa.- Me diste la muerte, Edward Elric.

-¡No!- gritó.

-Sí, sí Edward. Yo te amaba e intenté salvarte. Pero tú me dejaste morir.

-¡No! ¡Yo... yo quería salvarte!- lloró el menor, desesperado. Las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido en casa del mayor comenzaron a pasar a toda velocidad frente a sus ojos.- ¡Yo no quería que nada de eso pasase! ¡Yo no quería que murieses, Roy!

-¿Y entonces por qué no me disparaste? ¿Por qué no me ayudaste cuando tuviste la oportunidad? ¡Me dejaste morir, Edward!- le tomó del brazo con fuerza, haciéndole daño.- ¡Tú me mataste con tu actitud!

-¡¡No!!

-¡Sí! ¡Es tu culpa que esté muerto!

-¡No, no, no, no! ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame marchar!- gritó nuevamente fuera de sí, llorando sin parar. Envy lo había logrado: el corazón del joven se hizo pedazos mientras la idea de que él era el asesino de su amado se afianzaba firmemente en su corazón.

-No, no voy a dejar que te marches. Ahora vas a pagarme lo que me has hecho. Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer, ¿no?- le dijo y empujándolo lo volteó, atrapándolo de frente contra el tronco del árbol que tenían a su espalda. Ed gimió de dolor ante el golpe y los arañazos que la corteza del árbol produjo en su piel.-¡Vas a pagarme con tu cuerpo!

-¡¡NOOOO!!

De nada sirvieron los llantos y ruegos del menor. Envy ya había dejado atrás su fachada de buen amante. Mantuvo el aspecto físico de Roy Mustang pero ya no se molestó en reprimir sus ansias ni su violencia. Sin consideración alguna tomó el pequeño cuerpo del menor y lo colocó a su antojo: de rodillas sobre el polvoriento suelo, inclinado hacia delante con el torso y el rostro contra la corteza del árbol. Envy se posicionó detrás de él con una sonrisa de macabra y sádica felicidad y durante un instante se detuvo a observar la excitante escena que tenía frente a él. Ed aprovechó ese instante para volver a suplicar:

-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor detente, no me hagas esto! ¡Cualquier cosa menos esto! ¡Te lo ruego!

Envy se recostó sobre él para alcanzar su oído y Ed sintió con una mezcla de repentino asco y terror cuando el miembro excitado de su captor golpeó contra su trasero.

-¿Qué te pasa Ed? ¿Acaso te da vergüenza que te vea así?- le susurró con voz lasciva al oído.- Hace unos momentos no te quejabas de cómo te la chupaba. No me vengas ahora con remilgos de señorita virginal. Sé que estás disfrutando de esto.

-¡No es verdad! ¡No es verdad!- chilló desesperado.

-Bueno, pues en cualquier caso yo sí.- rió malévolamente.- Pero no te cortes, sigue suplicando, sigue rogando por tu integridad. No sabes lo cachondo que eso me pone.- y para demostrarle lo que decía se restregó contra él. Edward ahogó un gemido asustado, toda su excitación anterior había desaparecido y ahora sólo había terror en sus llorosos y suplicantes ojos dorados.

Y a pesar de que lloró y gritó, rogó y suplicó por piedad, el homúnculo no se detuvo en su aberrante acto. El momento que con tanta ansia había esperado Envy había llegado al fin; el momento de demostrar que no sentía compasión por nada ni por nadie, y muchísimo menos por el hijo de Hohenhein.

Y así, relamiéndose los labios de puro deleite, embistió contra el aterrado muchacho, penetrándolo y hundiéndose profundamente en él de un solo movimiento. Edward chilló como nunca antes lo había hecho. El dolor invadió su cuerpo como una ola atronadora y lo dejó completamente abatido. Sentía que su cuerpo se desgarraba mientras la sangre brotaba de su maltratada entrada y descendía por sus piernas. Ninguna palabra que conociese podía expresar ni de lejos el sufrimiento que sentía en esos momentos. Y Envy no le dio cuartel alguno; mirando solo por sus propios intereses comenzó a moverse en el interior del menor a una velocidad horriblemente dolorosa para el chico. Para Edward lo único que existía en esos momentos era el dolor, el desgarrador dolor, y la risa sádica del psicópata de su captor.

Los minutos pasaron con exasperante lentitud y el suplicio de Edward parecía no tener fin. La garganta le ardía de tanto gritar, como si se hubiese dañado las cuerdas vocales; sus rodillas estaban en carne viva, pues cada nueva embestida del homúnculo significaba un arrastre por el rocoso suelo del bosque; tenía el rostro y el pecho cubiertos de arañazos, en algunos puntos sanguinolentos, como consecuencia de los continuos roces con la corteza del árbol. Y el dolor en su entrada era simplemente indescriptible. Además el homúnculo, presa de un loco placer, mordía la morena piel de la espalda del chico, arañándola sin consideración. Edward perdió la noción de tiempo y lugar; ya solo era consciente del dolor. E, irremediablemente, de quién era el que se lo estaba propinando: su amado Coronel Mustang. A su pobre mente le era imposible ver más allá del disfraz del homúnculo.

Y finalmente, después de eternos minutos de suplicio, notó como Roy lo mordía especialmente fuerte para después soltar un ronco gemido y correrse en su interior. Con la nueva oleada de dolor que eso supuso, Edward acabó por perder el sentido.

Su mente huyó a un lugar lejos de allí, más allá de Mustang, más allá de aquel bosque que durante los siguientes tiempos poblaría sus peores pesadillas. Más allá de donde aquel monstruo pudiera alcanzarlo. Aunque tarde o temprano tendría que regresar.

No tenía escapatoria...


	9. Chapter 9

Siento el tremendo retraso pero ya está aquí el siguiente capítulo. ¡Bien! xD

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me encantaron . Este cap no va a ser tan impactante como el anterior (eso sería de todas formas difícil) pero es necesario para el desarrollo de la historia.

Si me dejan bonitos comentarios me animarán a seguir escribiendo a pesar de que con la universidad a penas tengo tiempo xD Confío en todos vosotros!

A leer se ha dicho:

_**Capítulo IX:**_

Después de que Edward perdiera el conocimiento muchas cosas habían pasado. Tras despacharse a gusto del pobre cuerpo del muchacho, el homúnculo había recuperado su aspecto habitual. Le tomó algo de tiempo normalizar su respiración y sobreponerse al placer de aquel orgasmo tan intenso. Pero cuando al fin se levantó y se recolocó la ropa se sentía mejor que nunca. Todas sus preocupaciones habían desaparecido de un plumazo porque, por fin, se había demostrado que el sufrimiento de aquel mocoso no le importaba para nada. Satisfecho recogió los restos del pobre Edward del suelo y lo cubrió con lo que quedaba de su ropa. Y sin muchos miramientos se alejó del escenario del crimen con el chico entre sus brazos.

Mientras retrocedía lo andado anteriormente por aquel bosque su sonrisa se iba ensanchando. No parecía importarle que Edward estuviese sangrando en abundancia por varios sitios. ¿Qué más le daba a él? Envy simplemente estaba contento. Contento porque había ganado la partida: el maldito Coronel estaba muerto, tenía al chico en su poder y había echado el polvo de su vida. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Salió del bosque bajo la luz del cielo nocturno y llegó al punto donde había aparcado el coche tiempo atrás. Podían verse fácilmente las huellas de neumáticos sobre el polvoriento suelo así que el homúnculo se dedicó a borrarlas con los pies. Sus movimientos eran despreocupados, casi saltarines, no muy acordes con el hecho de que llevase un herido entre manos. Llegó hasta el río y observó durante unos instantes las bravas aguas correr. Ni rastro del coche. Viendo aquella escena la loca idea de tirar a Edward al río para ver como se ahogaba se le pasó por la cabeza, pero enseguida comprendió lo poco productivo que eso sería: podía sacarle mucho más partido a aquel hermoso cuerpecito.

Se alejó del río y del bosque. Caminando perpendicular a la carretera pronto una oscura forma apareció ante él: una fábrica. Fijándose un poco uno podía notar que era un lugar viejo y abandonado, algo obvio viendo el deterioro de la estructura. Envy fue directo hacia allí y atravesó las puertas metálicas entreabiertas. Cruzó el espacio que separaba éstas de la puerta principal del edificio en dos zancadas y dejó caer a Ed al suelo sin ninguna consideración. El chico ni se inmutó y el homúnculo agarró el candado que mantenía la puerta cerrada y de un tirón lo rompió. Después abrió las pesadas puertas como si fueran de papel y volvió a coger al muchacho para internarse en la oscuridad del interior.

Dentro de aquella enorme nave industrial había una especie de laberinto de grandes contenedores metálicos rectangulares que ocupaban casi todo el espacio. Pero a pesar de eso Envy se aventuró por el lugar como si lo conociese como la palma de su mano. El aire de allí dentro era frío y olía a humedad y a óxido.

Finalmente el de los ojos morados se detuvo ante una pila cualquiera de tres de aquellos pesados contenedores, cerca de la pared del fondo de la sala. Nuevamente dejó caer a Edward al suelo y comenzó a tantear a la luz de la luna, que se filtraba por un sucio ventanal, la pared oxidada del contenedor. Sus manos localizaron la chapa suelta y la extrajo sin dificultad. El interior de aquel contenedor en particular estaba vacío, salvo por lo que parecía una escotilla en el suelo. Fue hasta ella y tomó con ambas manos la palanca de abertura en forma de volante. Aplicando una fuerza considerable consiguió girarla y abrirla, dejando a la vista un agujero oscuro como la boca de un lobo con una escalerilla a un lado. Salió fuera a por el chico y luego lo condujo hasta la escotilla y, tras asegurarse de que la chapa estaba nuevamente en su lugar correspondiente, se lo cargó al hombro y descendió por la escalera.

Cuando llegaron abajo del todo, y Envy hubo presionado un botón de la pared para que la luz invadiera el lugar, se encontraron por primera vez en el escondrijo del homúnculo. Aquel lugar no era otra cosa que un antiguo búnker subterráneo abandonado que no aparecía ni en los planos de la fábrica. Había sido construido algunos años antes por un excéntrico empresario que luego había caído en la bancarrota, perdiéndolo junto a la fábrica. Tiempo después, y por motivos que no vienen al caso, Envy había descubierto aquel escondrijo y lo había convertido en su guarida secreta. Allí, pensó, el chico y él estarían a salvo de todo y de todos, pues ni siquiera los otros homúnculos sabían de aquel sitio. Bueno, al menos Envy estaría a salvo; el caso de Edward era bien diferente.

Arrastró el cuerpo inconsciente del muchacho por una serie de estrechos y poco iluminados pasillos hasta una puerta metálica vieja y oxidada. Tras ella había una habitación pequeña y cuadrada en la que solo había una cama mugrienta, un retrete asqueroso en un rincón y una bombilla que colgaba del techo.

Una celda. El nuevo "hogar" de Edward Elric.

Allí lo abandonó el homúnculo, sobre el colchón viejo, rodeado por su ropa. Desnudo ante el frío de aquel cubículo. Lo contempló durante largos minutos, maravillándose con la forma en la que el sucio colchón se manchaba con la sangre de Ed. La suya propia burbujeó en sus venas ante aquel cuadro de debilidad, miseria y dolor. Sintió unas repentinas ganas de volver a poseerlo salvajemente. Pero esta vez pudo controlarse. Ya habría tiempo, se dijo. Tiempo más que de sobra para divertirse con el hijo de Hohenheim. Pero en esos momentos había otras cosas que tenía que hacer.

Tras cerrar con llave la habitación del rubio se dispuso a marcharse de allí. Si iba a tener allí encerrado al mocoso durante mucho tiempo había algunas cosas que tenía que conseguir. Y también algunas cosas que tenía que averiguar. Deshizo así lo andado, poniendo especial atención en no dejar ningún tipo de pista o huella, y se marchó hacia la ciudad en plena noche. Dado que ya no tenía coche para llegar hasta allí hizo todo el recorrido corriendo, lo que tampoco le supuso demasiado esfuerzo. Él no era como los patéticos humanos: él era un homúnculo. A pesar de la intensidad de aquellos últimos dos días aún le quedaban fuerzas de sobra para seguir con su juego.

Para cuando alcanzó la ciudad ya estaba amaneciendo. Se transformó en un hombre cualquiera y se metió en una cabina telefónica para hacer una llamada. A los pocos minutos salió y se encaminó hacia la zona industrial de la ciudad. Allí había concertado una cita con Shou Tucker, el alquimista de la vida. ¿Por qué? Bueno, solo él sería capaz de proporcionarle a Envy lo que buscaba. Cuando el homúnculo llegó a su fábrica Tucker le esperaba con su habitual gabardina, cubriendo la vergüenza de su pecado. En silencio ambos se dirigieron al sótano donde el alquimista tenía su laboratorio. Una vez allí, a salvo de oídos indiscretos, hablaron.

-Oh, Envy no... no esperaba veros por aquí...- comentó Tucker con nerviosismo. La llamada del homúnculo le había sorprendido porque hacía tiempo que los suyos no se ponían en contacto con él. Y, normalmente, cuando los homúnculos requerían sus servicios las cosas se complicaban para él.- ¿En qué puedo serviros?

-Como si yo tuviera que avisarte de todo lo que hago, Tucker.- le respondió con desprecio el otro, que ya había recuperado su aspecto habitual.- Necesito una quimera.

-¿Una quimera?- se sorprendió Tucker.- ¿Qué clase de quimera?

-Pues una que sepa hacer labores del hogar, como limpiar, servir la comida o realizar primeros auxilios. Cosas así. ¿Tienes algunas así?

-¿Una quimera mayordomo?- el hombre no podía entender para qué querría Envy algo así, aunque el miedo no le permitía hacerle tal pregunta.

-Más o menos.- replicó Envy. Sabía que Tucker no le entendía pero eso no le importaba mientras le diera lo que había venido a buscar.- Responde, ¿tienes algo así o no? No me importa que no sepa hablar pero es imprescindible que sepa reconocer a su amo y que sea completamente leal a él.

-Pues... pues sí que tengo algo así...- tartamudeó. Condujo a Envy hasta una jaula y le mostró su contenido: un ser humanoide, del tamaño de un niño de unos diez años, cubierto de pelo y con rostro perruno.- Ésta puede que le sirva, señor. No es muy inteligente pero es capaz de recordar todo lo que le enseñen y repetirlo sistemáticamente. P-podrá hacer lo que usted quiera que haga y solo responderá ante aquel que le haya enseñado.

-Servirá.- dictaminó el de los ojos morados.- Me la llevo.- levantó la jaula en peso y se la cargó bajo el brazo, marchándose hacia la salida. Sin embargo, antes de abandonar el sótano, se volvió hacia Tucker una vez más.- Y que esto quede entre nosotros, Tucker.- sus ojos resplandecían con un brillo que hacía temblar la sangre.- Si le cuentas a alguien que he estado aquí, incluidos el resto de los homúnculos, te mataré.

Y Tucker estuvo seguro de que así sería. Y de una forma horriblemente dolorosa, sin duda. Aún después de que Envy se marchara, llevándose por cierto su camioneta, sentía el miedo en sus venas. Aquel era un ser venido directamente desde el infierno, estaba seguro. Pobre de aquel que fuese objetivo de su ira.

--

Despertó en una habitación muy blanca. El único sonido que era capaz de escuchar era el continuo e impertinente pitido de una máquina no muy lejos de la cama en la que se hallaba. Le costó bastante ubicarse y averiguar dónde estaba y porqué estaba allí. Y las imágenes le llegaron de golpe: Edward, el homúnculo, la pistola, la sangre, el grito del joven alquimista, el dolor y la oscuridad... Se incorporó de golpe, asustado ante tan repentina y horrible información. No había sido una pesadilla, todo había ocurrido de verdad.

Un dolor punzante recorrió el pecho y la espalda del Coronel Roy Mustang. Se miró el cuerpo, como sorprendido de ser capaz de sentir. Constató con sorpresa que respiraba; su corazón latía acelerado en su pecho ocasionando que aquel pitido se hiciese más rápido. Estaba vivo.

Después de recibir el balazo en el pecho no había tardado en perder la conciencia, víctima de la pérdida de sangre. Recordaba ahora sus últimos pensamientos dedicados exclusivamente a Edward, lamentando su triste destino. Odiándose por no haber podido ayudarlo. Y gritó.

Gritó de dolor y de consternación. Gritó de rabia, de odio, de miedo. Para cuando las enfermeras llegaron Roy se había levantado de la cama y se había arrancado el suero. Estaba completamente descontrolado y actuaba con violencia. No dejaba que nadie se le acercara y sus heridas se habían abierto, empapando sus vendas. Fue necesaria la intervención de un enfermero y del alférez Breda y el brigada Falman para detenerle y sedarle. Roy volvió a sumirse en un sueño lleno de terribles pesadillas.

Cuando volvió a despertar no estaba solo en la habitación: la teniente Hawkeye y el alférez Havoc estaban con él. Otra cosa nueva era que estaba atado a la cama con correas de cuero, como si los médicos temieran un nuevo ataque.

-Al fin despierta, Coronel.- dijo Havoc. Su tono de alivio era más que palpable.- Nos tenía a todos muy preocupados. Temíamos que no saliera de ésta.

-¿Dónde estoy?- fue la respuesta de Roy, quien aún estaba desorientado a causa de los fármacos. El dolor en su pecho era casi insoportable y respirar era todo un reto para él.

-En el hospital militar de Central City.- contestó la teniente con su habitual actitud impasible, aunque un destello de alivio se asomaba tras sus ojos canelas.- ¿Cómo se encuentra Coronel Mustang?

Pero Roy no respondió a su pregunta, de hecho, parecía como si no la escuchara más que a medias.

-¿Y dónde... está Edward Elric?- preguntó con dificultad, la mirada perdida en el vacío, muy lejos de aquella habitación blanca.

Jean y Riza intercambiaron una rápida y preocupada mirada. Ella fue la que tomó la palabra, y su actitud ya no era tan impasible.

-En realidad... no lo sabemos.- Roy permaneció en silencio porque no tenía fuerzas para discutir, pero sus ojos se cerraron con dolor.- Pero lo estamos buscando. Ahora mismo él es la prioridad de todos los soldados de Central, incluso por encima de Scar.

-Sí Coronel, ya verá como enseguida aparece. Ese homúnculo no podrá esconderlo por mucho más tiempo.- intervino Havoc, intentando aportar algo de esperanza a su superior.

-¿Mucho tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?- Roy había vuelto a abrir los ojos y sus afilados iris negros parecían querer traspasar al alférez.

-Pues... eh... verá Coronel...- el soldado fue consciente entonces de que había metido la pata. Estaba muy nervioso y movía las manos con rapidez.- Sus vecinos dieron la voz de alarma porque al parecer había mucho jaleo y fuego y gritos... Eso fue lo que le salvó, porque si la ambulancia hubiera tardado un solo minuto más usted habría muerto por la pérdida de sangre. Por suerte pudieron traerle aquí y lo operaron de urgencia. Fue una intervención de alto riesgo: la bala le pasó a menos de dos centímetros del corazón. Pero después de la operación... bueno, entró en coma y no pensábamos que fuera a ser capaz de salir, pero lo logró y ahora está despierto y...

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevo en este maldito hospital, Alférez?!- gritó finalmente el castaño, incapaz de escuchar más historias. Sus heridas se resintieron y un gemido de dolor escapó de sus labios mientras hacía ademán de doblarse sobre sí mismo, pero las correas se lo impidieron.

-¡Coronel!- saltó de inmediato Riza Hawkeye.- Por favor Coronel no se sobre esfuerce, sus heridas podrían volver a abrirse. Aún está muy débil...

-Respóndanme... es una orden...- jadeó.

Riza y Jean volvieron a mirarse. Finalmente la teniente suspiró con pesar y miró firmemente los ojos de Roy. Había un tremendo pesar y una gran compasión en aquellos generalmente serios ojos.

-Cinco días.

-¿Cinco... días?- los ojos de Roy se desorbitaron.- ¿Cinco días y aún no lo habéis encontrado?

-Lo hemos intentado todo Coronel, podemos jurárselo.- se apresuró a asegurar Havoc.- Ya le he dicho que todos nuestros hombres están en ello. Hemos peinado toda la ciudad y los alrededores en un radio de tres kilómetros. Encontramos fácilmente su rastro en un principio pero igual de fácil le perdimos toda pista...

-Encontramos su coche en un barrio residencial de las afueras.- explicó Hawkeye.- Pensamos que el sospechoso lo usó para huir del lugar del crimen con Edward porque...- dudó un instante, pero finalmente continuó intentando que su voz no la traicionase.- porque encontramos restos de sangre en el coche que sin duda son de Edward. También descubrimos que había cambiado de vehículo y le seguimos la pista. Buscamos ese coche por todas partes y finalmente lo encontramos encallado en una de las riveras del río. Es casi imposible saber desde dónde lo arrojaron porque en esta época del año es tan caudaloso que podría haber arrastrado el vehículo durante kilómetros. Nuestros hombres están ahora mismo recorriendo el río de arriba abajo buscando pistas, pero aún no hay nada.

Los tres permanecieron entonces en silencio. Los puños de Roy, cerrados con fuerza, temblaban sobre las sábanas. Una parte muy importante de su ser quería volver a gritar y llorar sin consuelo. Quería desahogarse de toda la culpa y el miedo que en esos momentos sentía. Salir como fuera de aquel hospital y acudir en busca del joven rubio. Pero había otra parte, enteramente fría y racional, que le decía que no era el momento para mostrarse débil, que debía quedarse quieto para recuperarse cuanto antes y dejar el trabajo en manos de otros. En aquellas condiciones no podría ayudar en nada. Debía comportarse como el Coronel que era. Pero era una parte tan pequeña...

-Aumentad el perímetro de busca en diez kilómetros, ¡sin excusas!- Havoc, que iba a hablar, retrocedió asustado.- Volved a repasar la ciudad de arriba abajo, no os dejéis ni una sola casa. Recorrer todo el río en busca de más pistas. Poned especial atención a los polígonos industriales y a todo tipo de naves o almacenes que encontréis en las afueras incluso si están abandonados o ruinosos; esos serían los mejores lugares para esconderse.

-¡Sí, señor!

-Y ahora, alférez Havoc quiero que vaya a buscar al Comandante Armstrong y le pida que acuda a mí cuanto antes. Dígale que tengo un trabajo para él y que sea discreto.

-¡Sí, señor!- y Jean salió de la habitación.

Roy suspiró entonces. Su cuerpo se había resentido ante el repentino ajetreo de dar las órdenes y ahora se sentía agotado.

-Ya puede desatarme Teniente. No voy a ir a ningún lado.- comentó en voz baja, con los ojos cerrados por el cansancio.

-Aún no, mi Coronel.- la negativa de la teniente llamó la atención del alquimista. Mustang miró a la mujer y vio que estaba nerviosa, pero un gesto de determinación inundaba su rostro.- Antes usted tiene que... contarme lo que pasó esa noche en su casa.

Roy se esperaba algo así, al fin y al cabo había un informe que rellenar. Pero no se sentía con fuerzas de revivir todo lo que había pasado. Contarlo sería como volver a vivirlo y no sabía si estaba preparado para ello.

-Sé que para usted esto no es fácil, mi Coronel, y yo no se lo pediría si no fuese absolutamente necesario. Pero tal vez su testimonio aporte algo de luz al asunto...

-Está bien, se lo contaré todo.- accedió con resignación el castaño.

-Espere.- le detuvo Riza.- Quizás quiera que alguien más esté aquí para escucharle. Eso le evitaría tener que repetirlo más tarde.

-¿Quiere decir... que "él" está aquí?- se lamentó Roy.

-Sí... Alphonse Elric está en la sala de espera. Lleva allí cuatro días y no se ha movido ni una vez.- le informó ella, un poco angustiada.- También está su amiga Winry Rockbell. Vinieron desde Rizenbul en cuanto se enteraron de la noticia. Alphonse se ha negado a moverse de aquí hasta que no haya hablado con usted.

-Era de esperar... Está bien Teniente Hawkeye, dígale a Alphonse y a su amiga que entren.- le pidió, derrotado.- Pero antes... haga el favor de desatarme de una vez.- añadió sintiéndose algo avergonzado por su posición.

Riza así lo hizo. El ambiente de la habitación se volvió mucho más tenso cuando los dos adolescentes entraron con la teniente. Riza se sentó en un rincón y se dispuso a tomar notas en un cuaderno. Alphonse y Winry se colocaron junto a la cama de Roy. Ella lloraba en silencio.

-Coronel Mustang, necesito una explicación. ¿Dónde está mi hermano? ¿De verdad lo tiene ese homúnculo, Envy?- no había expresión alguna en el rostro metálico del chico, pero su voz rebelaba su grado de preocupación. Roy estuvo seguro de que si pudiera el chico estaría llorando en aquellos momentos.

-Lo siento Alphonse, créeme que lo siento. Lo último que yo quería era que algo así pasara...- los puños de Roy se crisparon. La amargura teñía su voz.- El homúnculo atacó a tu hermano en dos ocasiones, la segunda estando bajo mi tutela, pero aúna así logró engañarme... y se lo llevo. Envy ha secuestrado a Edward, me temo que es la verdad.

Y les contó toda la historia desde el principio. Fue muy duro y hubo momentos de tenso silencio mientras Roy intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Winry ya no podía evitar sollozar en voz alta, acurrucada contra el metálico pecho del menor de los Elric. Desde su esquina, Riza apretaba su pluma con tanta fuerza que acabó por rompérsele, teniendo que sustituirla. El coronel evitó mencionar las partes más lujuriosas del relato para evitar que el sufrimiento de los chicos fuera mayor, y, por supuesto, también el suyo propio. No mencionó la últimas palabras del homúnculo:

"_Y durante el tiempo que le reste de vida me aseguraré de que sufra a más no poder. Lo torturaré física y psicológicamente, destruiré su alma y su cuerpo hasta que su existencia no sea más que la de un cuerpo vacío que respira. Le haré sufrir hasta que me ruegue de rodillas que le mate. Le encerraré en la más profunda y fría oscuridad, alejado de todo y de todos. Y me divertiré con él, con su cuerpo. Oh sí, tenga por seguro que lo haré. Lo violaré una y otra vez, todas las veces que me apetezca y cuando me venga en gana. Hará todo lo que yo le ordene y nos divertiremos haciendo todas esas cosas que usted se puede imaginar... y algunas más que no puede ni se atreve a imaginar. ¿Qué le parece la idea? El pequeño Edward vivirá un infierno en vida hasta el día que me aburra de él y decida matarlo. Y cuando ese momento llegue me aseguraré de que sea una muerte lenta y muy dolorosa."_

Aquello era demasiado hasta para él. Nadie le interrumpió durante todo el rato que estuvo hablando. Conforme iba sincerándose sentía de nuevo todo el dolor y revivía cada recuerdo, cada imagen, cada pensamiento. Pero mientras hablaba también iba sintiendo un ligero alivio, como si estuviese depositando sobre los otros parte del peso que él cargaba sobre sus hombros. Sin embargo era un alivio pasajero, pues en ningún momento podía olvidar que había sido él quien había dejado que el homúnculo se llevara a Ed.

-No se mortifique, Coronel.- le dijo Alphonse cuando terminó el terrible relato.- Usted no tiene la culpa de lo que ha pasado. Usted intentó hacer su trabajo y...

-Por favor Alphonse no me disculpes. Si yo no me hubiese dejado engañar nada de esto...

-Aunque hubiese logrado salvarlo esa vez Envy hubiese vuelto tarde o temprano. Los homúnculos son así, siempre vuelven. Es solo culpa nuestra por perseguir su mismo objetivo.- como siempre, Al era la misma imagen de la bondad y el sacrificio. Aquel chico jamás hubiese lanzado una mala palabra contra Roy, ni siquiera sabiendo que culpar al Coronel hubiese significado un alivio para su maltrecha alma.- Si mi hermano no estuviera tan empeñado en conseguir esa maldita Piedra Filosofal para recuperar nuestros cuerpos...- sus puños se cerraron con fuerza. Él solo era capaz de culparse a sí mismo.

-Al...- susurró Winry entre lágrimas, observando a la triste armadura que temblaba de agonía.

-El único culpable aquí es ese monstruo llamado Envy.- intervino Hawkeye por primera vez. Cerró su cuaderno de golpe y se puso en pie, controlando a malas penas su rabia.- No podemos seguir aquí consolándonos los unos a los otros. Tenemos que encontrar a Edward.

Roy observó fijamente a la mujer. La conocía desde hacía muchos años pero aún le sorprendía la fuerza y determinación de la teniente. Una fuerza que en muchas ocasiones había impedido que él se rindiera.

-Sí, tiene razón.- admitió Alphonse con un tono de voz un poco más animado.- ¡Lo encontraremos si trabajamos juntos!

Y con esa optimista consigna todos se dispusieron a encontrar al alquimista. Aunque, en el fondo, no eran más que palabras vacías que buscaban consolarlos y todos lo sabían. Ellos no eran niños que aún creyeran en cuentos de hadas; sabían que a veces no basta con desear las cosas. Con solo quererlo no iban a encontrar a Edward Elric.

Y ¿qué habría sido del joven alquimista durante aquellos cinco días?


	10. Chapter 10

No sé ni cuanto tiempo hacía ya que no actualizaba... Mucho, sin duda, pero esta historia estaba pasando por un bache para mí. Sin embargo, me alegra decir que la he recuperado y la he cogido con muchas ganas (ya he terminado el cap XI también). Así que solo espero que todos me perdonen por tan laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarga espera y que este cap les merezca la pena ^^

Por favor no olviden dejarme su opinión y pronto subiré el nuevo ^^

_**Capítulo X:**_

Ed despertó por primera vez en la más absoluta oscuridad, completamente desorientado. No sabía dónde estaba ni cuánto tiempo hacía que estaba allí. Solo tenía claras tres cosas: el dolor, la sed y el frío. Sentía como cada fibra de su ser gritaba de sufrimiento y eso lo confundía aún más. Intentó moverse pero al instante sintió como si su cuerpo se partiera por la mitad y notó como algo cálido y viscoso recorría el interior de sus piernas. La cabeza le daba vueltas, no podía ver nada. La garganta le ardía, reseca. Y el frío se atenazaba como un manto grueso sobre su piel desnuda y expuesta. Sentía escozor y dolor en muy diversas partes de su cuerpo y eso, poco a poco, fue lo que le permitió tomar consciencia de él. Porque el dolor significaba que seguía vivo, ¿no? Los muertos no sentían sed ¿verdad? Aunque pronto llegó a la conclusión de que probablemente estaría mejor muerto.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Envy lo violara brutalmente en el bosque, aunque eso era algo que él no sabía. Como tampoco sabía que en esos momentos su captor estaba en la ciudad, lejos de allí. De hecho eran muchas las cosas que no sabía.

El sonido de su propia y agitada respiración era lo único que podía oír. Ante tal oscuridad estaba completamente ciego y no podía moverse sin retorcerse de dolor. Podía oler su propia sangre y la humedad del ambiente, pero eso no lo ayudó demasiado. Tan solo le quedaba esperar. Esperar a que se diera algún cambio en aquella horrible oscuridad. Y poco a poco el miedo a quedarse allí para siempre, de ser devorado por las tinieblas, lo fue invadiendo. Y los recuerdos de los últimos dos días eran el combustible que mantenía viva la llama de aquel miedo. Veía ojos morados y sonrisas macabras en la oscuridad.

Comenzó a llorar. Sentía las lágrimas descender por sus mejillas, produciéndole escozor en las heridas. Los sollozos escaparon de su garganta sin control.

-Quiero volver a casa...- gemía desesperadamente.- Al... Roy...

Pero no tenía casa a la que regresar; hacía años que la había quemado con sus propias manos. Y no sabía dónde estaba Al, ni siquiera si era consciente de su desaparición. Y Roy estaba muerto. Nadie acudiría a rescatarle, se quedaría en aquella terrible oscuridad toda la vida, solo.

Y así fue acumulando desesperación y miedo, dolor y lágrimas. Y cuando por fin escuchó otro sonido que no era su llanto, su respiración o el latir de su corazón, sino unos pasos lentos y pausados, se aterrorizó. Pero no tenía fuerzas para huir, ni siquiera para moverse mínimamente. Cuando la puerta se abrió con un chirrido metálico y la luz inundó la celda, Ed tuvo que cerrar los ojos a causa del dolor. Pero un simple vistazo le había bastado para distinguir la silueta de Envy, alta y poderosa. Su fría y sádica risa retumbó en aquella pequeña sala.

-¿Qué tal, enano? ¿Has dormido bien?- se mofó el homúnculo mientras observaba la escena. No le pasó desapercibido que el chico no se había movido ni un ápice del lugar donde él mismo lo había dejado.- ¿Me has echado de menos?

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano Edward intentó encogerse sobre sí mismo al tener consciencia de su desnudez. Las ansias de alejarse de aquel monstruo eran más poderosas que el dolor físico, pero sin embargo no logró hacer mucho antes de que un grito lastimero escapara de su garganta. Envy volvió a reír.

-Estás hecho una verdadera pena, ¿eh?- comentó mientras se acercaba al chico, provocando en él un gemido de terror que ignoró mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a él.- Tienes que cuidarte más, enano.- y volvió a carcajearse.- Nah, es broma. Voy a tener que controlarme un poco o no me vas a durar ni dos días, ¿verdad encanto?

El homúnculo alargó su mano hacia la cabeza de Ed.

-No me toques.- era más una súplica que una orden. Envy lo vio en sus ojos junto al miedo y las lágrimas.

El muchacho no hizo nada por detener la mano del peliverde, no tenía fuerzas para algo así. Pero éste no lo golpeó como había esperado el rubio, sino que posó su mano sobre el cabello de Edward y lo acarició lentamente.

-Voy a hacer como que no he oído eso, enano.- nuevamente había adoptado aquella actitud tranquila que no engañaba a nadie.- Será mejor que te vayas haciendo a la idea de tu situación. Cuanto antes entiendas mis reglas y las cumplas mejor para ti. Eso te ahorrará mucho dolor, créeme.- jugó distraídamente con uno de los mechones del chico, deslizándolo entre sus dedos. ¿Cómo podía tener un pelo tan delicado y suave?, se preguntaba para sí Envy. Pero no era el momento de pensar en esas tonterías.- Y la primera de mis reglas es ésta: jamás me des órdenes, me levantes la voz o me insultes. Fácil ¿verdad?

Envy se quedó en silencio, esperando una confirmación por parte del menor. Pero Edward tenía tanto miedo que no era capaz de pensar con claridad. Con los ojos firmemente cerrados intentaba no pensar en la mano del homúnculo sobre su pelo ni en su cercanía. Pero Envy quería una respuesta, así que le dio un fuerte tirón del pelo para obligarle a mirarlo.

-La segunda de mis reglas es que tú debes obedecer todo lo que te diga y responderme siempre que te pregunte. ¿Entendido?

-¡Suéltame, me haces daño!

-Respuesta incorrecta.- y tiró del cabello rubio con más fuerza aún, amenazando con arrancarle el mechón en cualquier momento. Si tenía que educarlo como a un perro lo haría.- ¿Qué se responde cuando alguien te pregunta si lo entiendes?

-¡Sí! ¡Sí!- gritó Ed entre lágrimas.

-¡Muy bien!- exclamó el homúnculo con jovialidad, soltando el pelo del chico.- ¿Has visto que fácil ha sido? ¿A qué ha sido fácil?

-S-sí...

-Pues ya está. Tienes que hacerte a la idea de que eres mi prisionero y, por tanto, tu vida me pertenece.- comenzó a explicarle mientras volvía acariciarle la cabeza.- A partir de ahora y para siempre eres solo mío, enano. En mente,- le tocó con el dedo índice la frente- cuerpo...- con un rápido movimiento su mano bajó hasta la entrepierna del chico, cerrándose sobre su miembro. Ed gimió asustado pero el homúnculo no le hizo daño alguno.- y alma...- la fría mano volvió a viajar y posó esta vez sobre el corazón desbocado de Edward.- Y cuanto antes entiendas esto, mejor. Tengo total libertad sobre tu persona. Eres mi esclavo y, como tal, tu deber es complacerme en todo. Yo siempre tendré la razón, siempre se hará lo que yo quiera y nunca me llevarás la contraria. ¿Estamos?

Edward tragó saliva con dificultad y desvió la mirada. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas rebelarse contra el homúnculo, gritarle, golpearle, matarle. Pero todas sus fuerzas eran muy pocas. De alguna forma sabía que no sobreviviría en aquellos momentos a otra paliza. Su espíritu combativo lo había abandonado, al igual que su valor.

-Sí...- acabó admitiendo con voz rasgada y nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Buen chico.- lo felicitó Envy, dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza.- Mientras obedezcas estas sencillas reglas las cosas irán bien... relativamente. Y el castigo por desobedecerlas será considerablemente duro, no lo olvides.- hablaba en un tono cordial, casi alegre. Era obvio que todo aquello lo divertía de una forma no expresable con solo palabras. Ed sabía que lo estaba disfrutando.- Y mejor ni te hablo de lo que te pasará si intentas escaparte ¿verdad? Pero no lo vas a intentar; no eres tan estúpido como para eso. Solo te diré...- se inclinó sobre el menor hasta que sus labios alcanzaron su oreja y disminuyó su tono, dándole un matiz despiadadamente sensual.- que, aún en el improbable caso de que lo lograras, iré de nuevo en tu busca y no pararé hasta encontrarte y traerte de vuelta. Y de paso me aseguraré de que tu querido hermanito pequeño y el resto de tus seres queridos mueran de la forma más horrible que se me ocurra. Y créeme: se me ocurren un montón de posibilidades de lo más macabras. Y ya no tendrás a tu "Coronel" para salvarte, enano.- y rompió a reír con aquella fría carcajada que helaba la sangre.

-No...- gimió el chico, conmocionado.- No les hagas nada...

-No lo haré si tú te portas como un niño bueno. Acepta que tu destino es quedarte aquí y pudrirte en esta oscuridad. Hazme feliz con tu desgracia, ¿sí?

Esos ojos morados estaban cargados con una maldad que iba más allá de lo normal. Nunca antes había visto a alguien tan cruel. Y Envy aún a penas había empezado a mostrar sus "encantos".

-Eres un psicópata.- se atrevió a susurrar, aunque el valor no le llegó hasta el punto de permitirle mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sí, eso dicen algunos. Pero yo prefiero considerarme un genio. Un genio malvado, pero genio al fin y al cabo.- bromeó. Luego se puso algo más serio.- ¿Y ya se te ha olvidado la primera regla? No vuelvas a insultarme o te parto la cara.

Edward permaneció en silencio. Envy siguió acariciándole la cabeza distraídamente un rato más. Disfrutaba de la sensación de poder y dominio que ejercía sobre el menor. Casi podía sentir el dolor y el odio emanar del alquimista. Pero no tenía fuerzas ni para discutir con él. Podía sentirlo, como el espíritu del chico se iba apagando. En esas condiciones: ¿cuánto tardaría en rendirse definitivamente? Pero en los planes de Envy no entraba una prematura muerte del chico sino una muy larga agonía. Así que tuvo que controlarse para no dedicarse a hacer gritar de dolor nuevamente a Edward y darle tiempo a su cuerpo para recuperarse. No pensaba tocarlo otra vez ese día.

Pero aún había algo que lo retenía allí, junto al chico. Una petición que estaba esperando que el chico le hiciese. Pero el tiempo pasaba y solo podía oír los sollozos mal disimulados del rubio. Quizás aún fuese demasiado pronto o al Elric aún le quedara algo de orgullo. En cualquier caso, Envy empezó a impacientarse. Hasta que, finalmente, el menor rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué pretendes acariciándome así?- su voz era débil pero el tiempo trascurrido parecía haberle dado algo de valor.- ¿A qué viene esa actitud después de lo que... de lo que me hiciste? Si quieres matarme simplemente hazlo, sin rodeos.

Envy se echó a reír incontrolablemente.

-¡Ay, enano, que gracioso eres! ¿Pero que diversión habría en eso? Si te matara tan pronto sería aburrido. Yo lo que quiero es verte sufrir. Ahora que si no quieres que sea amable contigo...- apartó su mano del cabello rubio y se puso en pie.- pues me marcho y aquí te quedas.

Y se alejó hacia la puerta. Pero cuando llegó al dintel se detuvo y volvió la vista atrás. Ya estaba harto de esperar; si el chico no lo decía lo haría él.

-No habrá por casualidad algo que necesites, ¿verdad?

Ed lo miró. Había dejado de llorar y estaba algo más tranquilo, por lo que su mente funcionaba más rápido. Sabía a lo que se refería el homúnculo pero la simple idea de rebajarse a pedirlo lo asqueaba. Pero su garganta estaba tan seca que le ardía como si estuviera en carne viva. Finalmente tuvo que resignarse: bajó los ojos para que su flequillo cubriera el sonrojo de sus mejillas y habló.

-...Agua...

Envy sonrió, complacido.

-¿Cómo se piden las cosas?- le preguntó burlonamente mientras volvía a acercarse a la cama.

Edward levantó la mirada el tiempo suficiente para que el homúnculo pudiera ver su vergüenza. Y también su profundo odio.

-Por favor.

-Está bien, te daré agua.- asintió el mayor. Pero no había acabado, Ed podía verlo en la sonrisa malvada que se estaba formando en su cara.- Si tú te la ganas, claro. Te lo podré muy fácil...- se inclinó sobre él hasta que sus narices casi se rozaron. Edward intentó retroceder pero no tenía a dónde huir.- Un vaso por una mamada. ¿Qué me dices?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!- gritó el chico. Su sonrojo aumentó e intentó apartar al homúnculo con su única mano.- ¡No volveré a hacer eso jamás! ¡Me niego! ¡Antes prefiero morirme de sed!

Envy rió entre dientes. Estaba muy mono cuando se sonrojaba, pensó. Le hacía parecer como una virgen asustada. Aunque el chico ya no era virgen, como bien sabía Envy porque él mismo se había encargado de ello.

-Como quieras.- concedió, y se separó de él sorprendiendo al chico.- Avísame si cambias de opinión.

Y sin perder la sonrisa salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con llave tras de sí. Al momento la luz se apagó y la habitación volvió a sumirse en las tinieblas. Y Ed se quedó allí solo con toda su vergüenza y su odio. Envy sabía que antes o después daría su brazo a torcer: no tendría la voluntad suficiente como para afrontar la muerte por la sed. Era una forma de morir realmente larga y tortuosa. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Aunque fue más tiempo del que Envy tenía planeado. Edward aguantó admirablemente tres días enteros más antes de alcanzar su límite, algo muy loable teniendo en cuenta su estado físico. Había decidido que prefería morir de sed a actuar como el juguete sexual del homúnculo. Pero éste, cuando quería, podía ser de lo más paciente. No le importaba lo que tuviera que esperar: al final conseguiría su objetivo.

Su determinación le dio a Ed fuerzas al principio, ayudándole a recuperar la cordura y el valor perdidos. Durante unas horas volvió a ser el Alquimista de Acero y recuperó su lucidez. En este periodo se dedicó a analizar su situación e intentar hallar una solución. Analizando los escasos datos que tenía llegó a la conclusión de que estaba en algún punto bajo tierra, algo fácil de averiguar por el frío y la oscuridad. También descubrió que debía de estar cerca de un río o un embalse, pues era la única forma de explicar la humedad del ambiente en territorio de Amestris. Dada la disposición y forma de su celda lo más probable era que se hallase en un antiguo búnker del periodo de guerra. Pero todos esos descubrimientos le servían de poco postrado en una cama y encerrado con llave y sin su alquimia.

En eso dedicó sus primeras horas de martirio. Sin embargo llegó un momento en que su sed era tan acuciante que no le permitía aclarar su mente y pensar. La garganta le ardía, su boca estaba dolorosamente reseca, le costaba respirar bien. La sed no le dejaba dormir. Y luego estaba el dolor. Nunca había sentido nada parecido, no tenía ni idea de hasta que punto su organismo necesitaba el preciado elixir y hasta donde podía llegar para exigírselo. Llegó un momento que su tormento fue tal que pensó que iba a morir de verdad allí.

Es en momentos como estos cuando el instinto de supervivencia despierta en todos los hombres. Dejarse morir no es algo que cualquiera pueda hacer; para ello se necesitaba una fuerza de voluntad y un resignación que un chico de quince años no puede tener. Y así, tumbado boca arriba sobre el mohoso colchón, jadeando con dificultad, al borde de la inconsciencia, Edward llamó a Envy. Por unos tortuosos segundos, en los que su voz parecía que no iba a ser capaz de salir, Ed sintió pánico ante la idea de morir así.

Pero para su suerte Envy había estado esperando ese momento con impaciencia y lo escuchó a pesar de todo. Sin prisas ningunas entró en la celda del menor portando con él un jarra de cristal rebosante de agua y un vaso.

-¿Me llamabas, enano?- preguntó con tono jocoso. Estaba disfrutando de lo lindo.

-Agua... por favor...- suplicó el chico. No le quedaban energías ni para sentir miedo por la cercanía de su secuestrador.

-¿Pero no decías tú que preferías morir antes que mamármela?- dijo con el mismo tono de antes mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a él. De forma para nada inconsciente movía la jarra para asegurarse que el sonido del agua y su imagen llegaran a Edward.- ¿Es que has cambiado de opinión?

La mirada del rubio lo decía todo: "ya has ganado, deja de humillarme". Envy podía leer claramente el mensaje, y eso le encantaba. Lo había costado mucho aguantar la tentación de irrumpir en la habitación del chico durante esos días pero sabía que si lo lograba por métodos "diplomáticos" la lección quedaría mejor aprendida. Poco a poco conseguiría domesticar a Acero como a un perrito faldero.

-Está bien. Lo haremos así: te daré un vaso antes de tu "trabajito" y, si me satisfaces, el resto después.- explicó como quien enseña un juego nuevo a un niño pequeño. Pero no lo hacía así por compasión sino por egoísmo. Al fin y al cabo si el chico tenía la boca seca no podría hacer muy bien el "trabajito".- ¿Te parece bien?

Edward asintió y Envy le llenó el vaso. El joven estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el agua al beberla con tanta ansia. Nunca antes aquel líquido le había sabido tan bien; descendía por su garganta como una bendición. No fue hasta que se terminó la última gota que se dio cuenta de que su determinación se había perdido por el desagüe. Envy lo miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios, esperando su parte del trato. Ed sabía, aunque el homúnculo no se lo había dicho, que el castigo por romper el trato sería terrible. Estaba atrapado: ahora solo le quedaba cumplir con lo prometido.

Tragó saliva y todo su cuerpo tembló. El agua había calmado un poco su sed pero seguía sintiéndose cansado y débil. Lentamente se incorporó con mucha dificultad después de tres días postrado. Casi no era consciente de sus actos, su mirada estaba borrosa. Sintió como tiraban de él hacia el suelo y se encontró de pronto a la altura de la entrepierna del de los ojos morados, de rodillas. Intentó aclarar su mente pero no lo consiguió: comenzó a notar como todo le daba vueltas. Envy, que después de tres días ya no podía esperar más, enganchó el pelo del muchacho con una mano y sacó su miembro de entre su falda-pantalón con la otra. Estaba tan excitado por la situación que ni se dio cuenta de que la escasa iniciativa del chico no se debía solo al orgullo o la vergüenza. Con movimientos violentos obligó al chico a introducir su virilidad en su boca.

Edward ni siquiera se enteró. Hasta la última gota de fuerza había abandonado su cuerpo. Finalmente la pérdida de sangre, la sed y el hambre acabaron con sus energías y el rubio perdió el conocimiento, cayendo sobre el regazo del de los ojos morados como un peso muerto.

El homúnculo tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Y cuando al fin lo hizo no se lo tomó precisamente bien:

-¡Maldito criajo de mierda!- bramó mientras se sacaba al chico inconsciente de encima y lo empujaba hacia atrás.- ¡Joder!

La furia y el deseo insatisfecho brillaban en sus pupilas mientras observaba el cuerpo sin sentido de Ed, tendido como una muñeca rota sobre el suelo. El homúnculo sintió unas casi irrefrenables ganas de despertarlo a golpes y obligarlo a terminar el trabajo. Pero se contuvo, y nuevamente no precisamente por misericordia. Aunque le molestaba admitirlo, no era raro que con todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas su cuerpo no hubiese podido aguantar más. Golpearlo de nuevo solo complicaría aún más las cosas. Pero tampoco podía dejar las cosas así; el chico tenía que cumplir con lo pactado a cualquier precio. Si no, ¿de qué habría servido todo el "entrenamiento"?

Envy se puso en pie, decidido a deshacerse del "problema" que tenía entre manos. Mientras se masturbaba para liberar la excitación acumulada sobre el chico desnudo sus dientes rechinaban de ira. No tendría que ser yo el que hiciera esto, pensaba con enfado. Sintió una especial satisfacción cuando al fin alcanzó el orgasmo y su semilla manchó el pecho y el rostro del rubio. Pero desde luego eso no calmaba del todo.

Una vez hubo acabado de satisfacer sus necesidades por fin dedicó su atención al chico. La verdad era que estaba hecho un auténtico despojo humano: su cuerpo estaba sucio de sangre, semen y polvo, lleno de heridas y moratones, su pelo se veía pegajoso, su rostro escuálido, sus vendajes mugrientos... Sintió un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo ante tal escena. Todo aquello lo excitaba. El dolor y el sufrimiento ajenos, la estampa de lo bajo que podía caer una persona, la decadencia del cuerpo y el alma, la desdicha del primogénito de su enemigo... sí, todo eso le encantaba. Envy sabía que por cosas así lo llamaban monstruo, pero no era que eso le importara.

Tomó al chico en brazos y lo sacó de la oscura habitación. Sus pasos sonaban de forma atronadora en el silencio del búnker. Recorrió una serie de pasillos estrechos y poco iluminados hasta detenerse frente a un puerta tan desvencijada como todas las demás. La abrió de una ligera patada y presionó el interruptor de la luz con el omoplato. Una única bombilla parpadeó un par de veces antes de encenderse por completo e iluminar la habitación: un cuarto de baño.

Envy dejó caer a Edward con su amabilidad habitual y se acercó a la bañera. Abrió el grifo del agua caliente y esperó a que se llenara la pequeña tina con impaciencia. Luego recogió del suelo al niño inconsciente y lo metió en el agua de golpe. El efecto hubiese sido mucho más impresionante con agua fría, pero tampoco podía arriesgarse a que al chico le diera un shock y se quedara en el sitio. Aún así, el contacto con el agua despertó al muchacho.

Edward abrió los ojos de golpe y jadeó, asustado. Estaba tan perdido que le costó percatarse de que ya no estaba en su celda, sino en una bañera. Y que Envy le miraba fijamente desde su asiento sobre la tapa del retrete. Sonreía de forma dulce, pero el brillo de descontento de sus iris morados era difícilmente disimulable.

-¿Qué tal el baño? ¿Agustito, enano?- le preguntó con malicia en la voz.

Edward reaccionó intentando alejarse lo más posible del homúnculo, pero la bañera no daba para mucho. Se fijó entonces en que la puerta estaba abierta y sintió la imperante necesidad de escapar por allí. Envy leyó eso en sus ojos y su sonrisa se ensanchó. No cerró la puerta, ¿para qué, si de cualquier caso no iba a conseguir alejarse mucho antes de que lo volviera a cazar? Mejor dejarle la visión de la puerta como una forma de salvación al alcance de la mano pero imposible de lograr. Eso lo martirizaría un poquito más.

Ed intentó serenarse pero estaba aún muy débil, podía notarlo. Lo único que pudo hacer fue cubrirse lo mejor posible de la mirada de su secuestrador con su único brazo. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y comenzó a repetirse una y otra vez que aquello era solo una pesadilla, en un vano intento de calmar su afectada mente.

-Me alegra mucho que estés disfrutando del agua, enano. Pero te recuerdo que teníamos un pacto, ¿o es que ya lo has olvidado?- volvió a hablar el mayor. Se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia el chico con movimientos sensuales, sin perder la sonrisa.- Y tú no lo has cumplido, lo cual está muy, pero que muy mal. Eres un chico listo, así que seguro que sabes lo que eso significa...

-Por favor déjame ya...- rogó el rubio con un hilo de voz. Volvía a temblar y esta vez era de miedo.- Por favor Envy...

-No, no, no. Si el amo no castiga a su perro cuando lo desobedece éste nunca aprende a comportarse.- ya había llegado hasta la bañera y se había acuclillado, quedando su mirada a la misma altura que la del asustado muchacho. Allí estaba nuevamente ese brillo sádico y esa sonrisa maligna.- Me has desobedecido así que toca castigo.

-¡No! ¡Apártate de mí!- gritó horrorizado Edward. Se revolvió en la tina ocasionado que el agua (ahora oscura y enrojecida) se derramara.

-Vas a aprender la lección por las malas ya que no lo has querido por las buenas.- sentenció Envy.

Y con un gesto rápido empujó la cabeza del chico bajo el agua. La mano de homúnculo se cerró como un garfio sobre el cuero cabelludo del menor con una fuerza sobrehumana, impidiéndole salir del agua. Edward se revolvió inútilmente y el agua salpicó por todas partes. Las burbujas eran cada vez menores en número, el tiempo pasaba pero Envy no parecía estar dispuesto a soltar a su presa.

Después de unos interminables segundos el rubio sintió como tiraban de él con fuerza hacia a fuera y por fin el aire volvió a sus pulmones. Jadeó y tosió, medio ahogado, pero apenas tuvo tiempo antes de que brutalidad del peliverde lo volviera a empujar hacia el agua.


	11. Chapter 11

Lo prometido es deuda: ¡aquí tenéis el capítulo XI! Espero que lo disfrutéis ^^ Voy a empezar ya a escribir el XIV así que si queréis que lo suba rápido dejadme review tan bonitos como los del cap X al menos *o* Ah, y este capa se lo dedico a quien dijo que se había leído mi fic 20 veces en un mes (me emocionaría aunque fuese una errata y en realidad hubieran sido solo 2 ^^).

Sin más dilación...

_**Capítulo XI:**_

Edward había encontrado el infierno. Después de torturarlo en la bañera Envy se había retirado como si nada hubiese pasado, dejando al chico tosiendo y jadeando violentamente, y sentándose otra vez en el retrete con una amplia sonrisa.

Le ordenó que terminara de lavarse y que saliese de la tina. Pero Edward no se atrevía a moverse del sitio. Tenía miedo de lo que vendría después, por su mente pasaban cientos de imágenes a cada cual más dolorosa y humillante. Pero Envy recalcó la orden y esta vez había un brillo de advertencia en sus ojos. Hacía cuatro días que lo tenía secuestrado pero Edward ya comenzaba a entender los gestos y miradas del homúnculo. Esa mirada en concreto decía: "hazme caso o esto va a ser todavía peor". Finalmente el chico se rindió (estaba demasiado débil como para intentar ser valiente) y comenzó a frotar su maltratada piel con su única mano.

Envy, mientras tanto, no le quitaba el ojo de encima. ¿Cómo podía ser tan rematadamente sexy incluso en esa situación? El agua discurriendo por su piel morena, por sus cabellos rubios, la torpeza con la que intentaba cubrir su desnudez cuando se percataba de la mirada del peliverde, esa mirada triste y desesperada... Definitivamente ese chico iba a terminar por volverlo loco. Pero no, tenía que contenerse y no saltarle encima en la bañera. Si no lo cuidaba un poquito más se iba a quedar sin juguete, joder.

Cuando Envy decidió que no podía seguir mirando al chico sin volver a violarlo, le dio la orden de salir. No le quedaba mucha paciencia así que no esperó a que el chico ganara su debate interno contra el miedo, sino que lo agarró del brazo y lo sacó de la tina con decisión. Edward intentó soltarse y separarse de él pero era inútil. Envy tomó una toalla que había colgada en la pared y se la tiró para que se secara. Se rió bastante de los torpes intentos del rubio por secarse con una sola mano. Edward solo pudo mirarle con odio bajo el escarlata de sus mejillas.

Después de eso el homúnculo llevó de vuelta al crío a su celda. Le quitó la toalla y lo lanzó de nuevo a la oscuridad, cerrando la puerta tras de él con un chirrido antes de que el chico tuviera tiempo de protestar.

Edward se encontró de nuevo en aquella fría y oscura prisión, completamente solo y desamparado. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y se sentía débil y hambriento. Intentó levantarse pero falló estrepitosamente. Finalmente se resignó a arrastrarse hasta el catre; necesitaba desesperadamente dormir. Dormir y olvidar...

Pero su mano se cruzó en el camino con algo que no era suelo, algo fino y suave y otra cosa, más áspera: una camisa y unos pantalones. Su ropa. La camisa de Roy. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos con violencia y un gemido lastimero escapó de sus labios. Con desesperación se abrazó a los restos de aquella prenda y se dejó llevar por su dolor y desesperación. Todos los recuerdos golpearon su ya de por sí maltratada mente y, sobre todos ellos, el rostro pálido y cubierto de sangre de su Coronel.

Su llanto desesperado llegó incluso hasta oídos de Envy, quien sonrió con maldad. Eso era lo que él quería: atormentar al enano hasta la extenuación. Claro que él no sabía que su dolor se debía al encuentro de la prenda. Y no lo iba a saber, pues Edward bien se encargaría de esconderla de sus ojos. Ed tenía miedo de olvidar en aquella oscuridad porque sabía que el tiempo se distorsionaba en aquel lugar. No quería caer en el sufrimiento y olvidar todo lo que había fuera. No quería olvidar a Roy ni a nadie. Y esa camisa era el único vínculo que tenía con el mundo exterior. No dejaría que el homúnculo le robara su último retazo de felicidad. Para Edward esa camisa significaba recuerdos de un tiempo mejor, una vida a la que volvería.

Porque iba a salir de allí. Aunque ahora lo viera todo negro iba lograrlo algún día. Y ese día iba a matar al homúnculo de la forma más dolorosa que pudiera. Le devolvería todo su sufrimiento multiplicado por cien. Vengaría a Roy y se vengaría a sí mismo. Solo tenía que tener paciencia y aguantar. Aquel trozo de tela se convirtió en el objeto de su juramento y así, por muy mal que fueran las cosas, cuando lo viera lo recordaría: que tenía que sobrevivir para poder vengarse. Algún día...

Lo que no sabía Ed era que ese día, si es que llegaba, estaba aún muy, muy lejos.

Los siguientes dos días fueron inesperadamente tranquilos para Edward. Envy no volvió a aparecer por su "habitación". Sin embargo, no sé quedó desamparado. Pocas horas después del episodio en el baño el ruido de pasos perturbó el sueño del joven. En un principio pensó que era su torturador, pero eran pasos demasiado pesados para ser suyos. Una rendija en la parte baja de la puerta se abrió y el chico pudo ver, gracias a la luz que por allí entraba, una mano peluda pasar una bandeja metálica por el suelo. Confundido, tardó un poco en reaccionar y comenzar a gritar pidiendo auxilio. Mas no importó cuanto gritara, la persona al otro lado de la puerta se alejó con la misma lentitud que había llegado sin responderle si quiera.

Edward tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para llegar hasta su primera comida en cuatro días. Tan solo era algo de sopa fría y un poco de pan y agua, pero a él le supieron a gloria después de tantos días se hambre. Con el estómago al fin lleno pudo dormir del tirón algunas horas.

El extraño sujeto volvió a aparecer bastante tiempo después y la escena se repitió. Esta vez Ed logró llegar a la puerta y aporrearla, pidiendo auxilio, ofreciéndole al extraño dinero a cambio. Pero la mano peluda solo dejó la comida y se volvió a marchar. A la tercera vez el rubio estaba esperando junto a la puerta y la atrapó justo antes de que pudiera sacarla del cuarto. Al otro lado de la puerta se oyó y gemido agudo y Ed soltó a su presa, sorprendido.

Comprendió entonces que se trataba de una quimera (la mano era tan pequeña como la de un niño pero demasiado peluda para serlo) y todas sus esperanzas de conseguir ayuda de su parte de esfumaron. Había vivido el tiempo suficiente con Shou Tucker como para saber que una quimera así solo sería fiel a su amo o, en cualquier caso, demasiado cobarde como para desobedecer a aquel que la alimentaba. Puede que incluso el propio Tucker se la hubiese facilitado al homúnculo. Y ¿qué conclusión se sacaba de todo eso? Pues que Envy pretendía cumplir su amenaza de verdad: su idea era la de un largo cautiverio.

Lleno otra vez de tristeza y desaliento el chico se arrastró hasta su cama y sacó de debajo del colchón la camisa de Roy. Se hizo un ovillo y enterró la cara entre los pliegues de la prenda en un vano intento de encontrar en ella aún un leve rastro del olor de su difunto amado. Derrotado, no pudo evitar volver a llorar, provocándose con ello un punzante dolor en sus magulladas costillas.

Mientras tanto, Envy se encontraba lejos del búnker subterráneo. Necesitaba salir un tiempo de allí para aclarar sus ideas. Sabía que si se quedaba allí mucho tiempo no tardaría en hacerle una "visita" a su enano y quería dejar que se recuperara lo suficiente como para volver a empezar con sus jueguecitos. Además tenía que ver que tal iban las cosas por la ciudad. Había que estar precavido e informado si quería evitar que los descubrieran.

De esta forma salió de su escondite cuando la noche era ya cerrada y se dirigió a pie hacia la ciudad. Por supuesto, su aspecto era el de un hombre cualquiera sin ningún tipo de seña significativa. Durante su trayecto pudo encontrar pistas aquí y allá que indicaban el paso de la policía: huellas de neumáticos, viejas fábricas acordonadas, incluso le pareció divisar luces a lo lejos, junto al río. Estaba claro que los militares se estaba tomando en serio la búsqueda de su pequeño alquimista, pensó. Pero lo llevaban claro para encontrarle.

Ya hacía horas que había amanecido cuando llegó a Central City. Con pasos tranquilos, casi danzarines, caminando al son de una canción que el mismo silbaba, fue observando el ajetreo de la ciudad. Había carteles con la foto del enano por todas partes y los soldados se movían de un lado a otro como hormigas desorientadas. Dos veces le pararon para preguntarle por Acero. Envy hizo una actuación magnífica para no levantar sospechas.

-Ojalá le encuentren pronto.- les decía a los agentes.- Y ojalá que ese desalmado que lo ha secuestrado se pudra en la cárcel.

-Eso es lo que pretendemos, caballero.- le respondían ellos con la mirada cansada.

Y Envy seguía su camino como si nada. Los humanos eran realmente patéticos, pensaba mientras se partía de risa por dentro. Paseó hasta la sede central del Ejército y volvió a cambiar su aspecto para poder infiltrarse sin problemas. Con la apariencia de un soldado cualquiera Envy se acercó a sus "compañeros" para obtener información.

-Ni rastro de Edward Elric por la calle Manson.- dijo con voz seria nada más alcanzar a un grupo de tres oficiales. El homúnculo había descubierto que era tremendamente fácil engañar a los humanos se uno hablaban tan seguro que pareciera que inevitablemente tenía razón.- ¿Alguna noticia de su paradero?

-Nada aún.- suspiró uno de los oficiales, restregándose los ojos con cansancio.- Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Sin pistas no hacemos más que dar palos de ciego.

-No desesperéis. Seguro que antes o después ese hijo de puta comete un error y le cazamos.- intervino otro de ellos, más optimista.

-¿Un error? Ya han pasado casi seis días. A estas hora el chico estará...

-¡No digas eso!- lo interrumpió su compañero, el optimista. Parecía cansado y enfadado.- No digas eso. ¿Sabíais que el chico no tiene más de quince años? ¡Por Dios, es solo un niño! ¿Cómo puede existir gente tan desalmada como para secuestrar a un niño de quince años?

-El mundo está lleno de monstruos.- intervino Envy para introducirse en la conversación.- Y encima hemos perdido al Coronel Mustang. Ya no sé que más nos puede salir mal...

-¿El Coronel?- se extrañó el tercero de los oficiales.- ¿No te has enterado de que el Coronel se salvó? Ayer mismo salió del coma y parece que evoluciona favorablemente.

En ese momento los ojos de Envy se abrieron como platos, sorprendiendo a los otros tres.

-Ah, ¿sí? No sabía nada de eso...- la vena del cuello se le estaba empezando a hinchar, no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo.- Qué alegría...

-Sí. Hubiese sido aún peor si hubiésemos perdido al Coronel también.- le dijo el optimista.- Acero era uno de los suyos. Si hay alguien que pueda encontrar al chico ese es el Alquimista de Fuego. No parará hasta dar con el mal nacido de su secuestrador.

-Ya, claro, claro...- a Envy le había dado un tic en un ojo del esfuerzo de mantener su furia bajo control.-Bueno, si me disculpáis me vuelvo al trabajo.

-Por supuesto. Avísanos se encuentras alguna pista.

-¡Claro!

Y el falso oficial se alejó de allí. Los oficiales se quedaron mirándolo. Los tres pensaron que otro de ellos debía de conocerlo y no comentaron nada del extraño sujeto. Una lástima porque si lo hubiesen hablado habrían descubierto que ninguno de ellos sabía quien era.

Cuando Envy se alejó lo suficiente de allí (concretamente un barrio entero) pudo al fin dar rienda suelta a su ira. De un único puñetazo derribó el único muro que le quedaba a una casa en ruinas. Y como no fue suficiente con eso se dedicó a pulverizar los restos a base de puñetazos y patadas.

-¡Maldito... maldito Mustang!- murmuraba entre dientes entre golpe y golpe.- ¡Deberías estar muerto, joder! ¡¡Deberías estar muerto!!

Después de un gran esfuerzo logró tranquilizarse y recuperar la calma. Pero seguía muy cabreado; que Roy Mustang siguiera vivo no era parte de sus planes. Había pensado en llevarle al enano para martirizarlo la esquela del alquimista. Eso habría sido muy divertido: solo por ver su cara merecía la pena falsificar un periódico. Pero eso levantaría sospechas así que tuvo que resignarse a que no podría mostrarle pruebas al chico. Aunque no importaba, no era como si él se fuera a enterar de que su amado Coronel seguía con vida y estaba movilizando a toda la ciudad para encontrarlo. En el fondo Roy Mustang no era un verdadero peligro para su plan, aunque eso no quitaba lo mucho que le molestaba que siguiera vivo.

En cualquier caso si el alquimista estaba vivo tendría que andarse con más cuidado. No pensaba cometer ningún error, no le iban a encontrar nunca. Ni los militares, no el Coronel, ni el menor de los Elric, ni el resto de los homúnculos. Nadie.

Y, hablando de los homúnculos, la noticia de la desaparición de Edward Elric no les había hecho ninguna gracia. Aunque la información sobre el secuestrador no había trascendido a los medios ellos sabían quien era el responsable.

-Maldito insensato. Va a lograr con su estupidez mandar todo el plan por el desagüe.- se quejaba Sloth mientras leía el periódico que tenía entre manos.- Y todo por no poder estarse quietecito.

-Todos sabíamos que antes o después ocurriría esto.- intervino Lust, que descansaba contra la pared con los brazos cruzados y una mirada seria y penetrante.- Envy siempre ha sido demasiado impulsivo. Al final no ha podido controlar su odio por Hohenheim. Pobre alquimista de Acero...

-Pues yo no entiendo por qué os enfadáis tanto. Hay muchos más alquimistas que pueden fabricarnos la piedra.- dijo Wrath con el ceño fruncido. De todos los homúnculos él era el más parecido a Envy.

-Esa no es la cuestión, Wrath.- le contestó Pride. Aquel día todos los homúnculos se habían reunido en una reunión especial y el Generalísimo no había sido la excepción.- Aquí lo importante es que Envy ha desobedecido una orden directa de Dante-sama.- se giró hacia la mujer, que se sentaba en un sillón muy ostentoso en medio de la sala.- ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer ahora, Dante-sama?

Dante lo meditó durante unos instantes. Lo cierto era que estaba muy disgustada por la desobediencia de Envy. Hubiese sido muy fácil ordenarle a los demás que lo encontraran y destruyeran pero después de la muerte de Greed Dante no quería prescindir de más homúnculos. Estaba en una encrucijada porque tampoco podía dejar al peliverde a su aire o su autoridad quedaría en entredicho con los demás homúnculos. Finalmente suspiró y habló, ya con determinación:

-Quiero que encontréis a Envy cuanto antes. Buscadlo en todos los escondrijos de nuestra organización y recurrir a cualquier pista, detalle o suposición que se os ocurra.

-¿Nos lo podemos comer?- preguntó estúpidamente Gluttony.

-No, no quiero que le hagáis más daño del estrictamente necesario. Yo me encargaré personalmente de castigar su traición. Lo quiero vivo, ¿entendido?

Todos los homúnculos asintieron en silencio. A ninguno le pasaba desapercibida la mirada furiosa de su líder. Uno a uno fueron abandonando la sala hasta que solo Pride quedaba con Dante.

-¿Sobrevivirá el Coronel Mustang?- le preguntó con interés.

-Sí, mi señora. En estos momentos ya se está recuperando y se dispone a encabezar la búsqueda de Acero.

-Bien, no se lo impidas. Ese hombre suele conseguir lo que se propone y yo quiero que Edward Elric aparezca con vida. Encárgate de que no le falten medios para investigar. Y mantenme al tanto de todo lo que averigüe el ejército.

-Sí, mi señora.

-Puedes retirarte.

King Bradley hizo una reverencia y salió de la sala. Dante se quedó sola. Cansada, se llevó una mano al entrecejo para darse un masaje. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ocurrir algo para estropear sus planes?

-Envy, Envy... Nunca aprenderás a controlar tus sentimientos.- le susurró al vacío.- Tu problema es que sientes con una intensidad más fuerte de lo normal. Para bien o para mal eso te lleva al egoísmo y la codicia. Antes o después te darás cuenta de que has cometido un grave error al contradecirme...

Ya había anochecido. Envy había estado dando vueltas por la ciudad en busca de información durante casi dos días y había decido que ya era hora de volver a casa. Quería celebrar su primera semana juntos con su querido enano.

Caminaba por las calles desiertas sin mucha prisa, disfrutando del aire libre a sabiendas de que pasaría bastante tiempo en el búnker. Todo iba bien, nadie lo había reconocido y por lo que había descubierto no estaban ni mínimamente cerca de encontrar su escondite. Las cosas no podían ir mejor.

O eso pensaba hasta que sintió una presencia conocida muy cerca de él. Demasiado cerca.

-¡Mierda!- maldijo entre dientes.

Echó a correr por las calles desiertas pero sabía que antes o después lo alcanzarían. Dobló una esquina hacia un callejón largo y estrecho. Siguió corriendo pero entonces algo cayó desde los tejados de los edificios colindantes: algo pesado y redondo.

-Gluttony...- murmuró con fastidio mientras se detenía de golpe. Intentó retroceder pero ya había alguien más allí.- Lust...

-Buenas noches, Envy.- lo saludó con un toque de jocosidad en la voz.- Vaya, vaya, precisamente a ti te andábamos buscando. ¿Por qué no recuperas tu aspecto habitual? El traje de militar no te sienta nada bien.

-Tsk.- un brillo alquímico iluminó la noche y Envy recuperó su aspecto.- Debí imaginar que vosotros dos seríais capaces de localizarme.

-Pues sí. Un error de principiante, me temo.

-Gluttony olió a Envy y le dijo a Lust.- le explicó el regordete con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Sí, muy buen trabajo Gluttony. Dante-sama estará muy contenta cuando le llevemos a este chico tan desobediente.

-¡Déjate de gilipolleces Lust!- le gritó el peliverde.- ¡No pienso ir a ningún lado con vosotros!

-No te estamos dando a elegir Envy.- lo cortó con decisión la mujer.- Son las órdenes de Dante-sama. Por desobedecer una orden directa suya deberás presentarte ante ella y aceptar tu castigo. Y, por supuesto, devolver al chico.

-¡No pienso hacerlo! Dante dijo que no le matara y no lo he hecho, el enano sigue vivo. No la he desobedecido en ningún momento así que no pienso acudir a su llamada.

-Los fallos lingüísticos no te salvarán del castigo, Envy. Tú sabías perfectamente lo que quería decir Dante-sama. ¿Cómo se supone que el chico va a fabricarnos la piedra si lo tienes escondido?

-¡Qué lo haga otro! ¡Su hermano, o Mustang, o el doctor Marco, me da igual! ¡Edward Elric es mío por derecho!- el homúnculo estaba fuera de sus casillas. Se sentía atrapado y estúpido, pero no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer a pesar de las consecuencias que eso le pudiera traer.- ¡Es mío y no pienso devolverlo!

-Te estás comportando como un crío. Has perdido por completo el norte, Envy.

-¡Cállate furcia!- gritó. Las últimas palabras de Lust habían conseguido sacarle de quicio.- ¡Tú no tienes ni idea de todo por lo que he pasado! ¡Prefiero morir antes que entregar al enano!

Lust le miró fijamente durante un momento, evaluando la situación. Debió ver algo en los ojos morados de su compañero porque llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía sentido seguir hablando.

-Lo siento Envy pero las cosas no pueden ser como tú quieres. Gluttony vamos a capturarlo. Recuerda no comértelo entero.

-¡Vale, Lust!- gritó felizmente el homúnculo dando saltitos de alegría.

Y simultáneamente ambos homúnculos se lanzaron sobre él. Lust alargó sus mortíferos dedos, dispuesta a descuartizarlo si hacía falta. Gluttony saltó sobre él como si de una pelota se tratase, babeando todo a su paso. Envy tuvo que saltar para esquivarlos a ambos a tiempo.

Se quedó colgando del segundo piso de una escalera de incendios pero tuvo que volver a moverse para evitar a la mole que era Gluttony, quien se estrelló contra la pared del edificio dejando un gran boquete en la pared y una nube de polvo en el aire. Al instante Lust apareció de entre el polvo lanzando una estocada directa al pecho de Envy. Éste la esquivó por los pelos y trepó hasta la azotea con una serie de piruetas que harían morirse de envidia al trapecista más experimentado. Intentó huir por la azotea pero el suelo tembló bajo los pies y se derrumbó. De entre los escombros surgieron los enormes dientes de Gluttony, devorando todo a su paso. Esta vez no pudo escapar a tiempo y se llevó un buen bocado: Gluttony le arrancó la mitad de la pantorrilla derecha.

Envy gruñó de dolor pero no se detuvo y siguió hacia delante, saltando al edificio contiguo. La pierna le dolía horrores pero ya había comenzado a regenerarse sola: eso no les serviría para detenerle. Sin embargo, se trataba de un dos contra uno y él llevaba todas las de perder. No le quedaba más remedio que huir.

Logró escabullirse hasta una zona de la ciudad más iluminada y transitada. Podía sentir a sus perseguidores pisándole los talones. Saltó a la calle y cambió su aspecto para confundirse entre los viandantes que volvían a casa del trabajo. Eso no engañaría al olfato de Gluttony pero impediría que le atacaran de forma directa: no Lust no querría llamar tanto la atención. Pero estarían allí, acechándole, esperando a que se apartara de la gente para atacar. Pero Envy ya tenía un plan.

Se dirigió hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Cada vez se cruzaba con menos gente y sentía a los otros más cerca de él. Finalmente dobló una esquina y perdió de vista al último borracho que zigzagueaba por la calle. Y en ese mismo momento ellos aparecieron. Lust y Gluttony saltaron sobre él desde los edificios colindantes y Envy corrió a toda prisa en línea recta. Su salvación estaba justo allí delante, a unos pocos metros. Lust entendió lo que se proponía.

-No te lo permitiré.- dijo y Envy sintió dos de los afilados dedos de la mujer hundiéndose en su espalda.

Volvió a gemir de dolor pero no se detuvo. Tiró con su fuerza sobrehumana de las cuchillas que perforaban su piel y las rompió, ocasionando que su excompañera gritara también de dolor. Y antes de que Gluttony pudiera alcanzarlo saltó sobre la barandilla del puente.

-Me temo que no puedes impedírmelo.- le dijo con voz socarrona.- Hasta la próxima, hermana.

Y se lanzó al río.

-¡No!- exclamó la mujer, abalanzándose sobre la barandilla.

Pero todo lo que vio fueron las rápidas y oscuras aguas del río, demasiado caudalosas para permitirle ver a Envy. Si hubiese sido un humano cualquiera solo habría tenido que esperar a que saliera del agua a respirar para cazarlo. Pero él era un homúnculo, eso no ocurriría. Envy sería capaz de nadar hasta la otra punta de la ciudad sin salir a tomar aire ni una sola vez. Ni si quiera Glutton podría seguir ahora su rastro.

Lo habían perdido. Envy había escapado.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo XII:**_

Para cuando llegó al búnker Envy tenía un humor de perros. Las heridas provocadas por Lust y Gluttony no habían terminado de sanarse del todo. Una herida causado por un humano era una cosa pero una realizada por un homúnculo era otro cantar. Probablemente la piel de su pierna no estaría perfecta hasta el día siguiente y los agujeros en su pecho producidos por los dedos de Lust le ardían como demonios. Todo ello, sumado al hecho de que le hubieran descubierto y de que Roy Mustang siguiera con vida, era un cóctel Molotov a punto de explotar. Y estaba bastante claro con quien iba a pagar Envy su frustración.

A pesar de todo, el peliverde puso especial atención en no dejar ninguna pista mientras entraba a su guarida subterránea. No se dirigió hacia la habitación del enano hasta no comprobar dos veces que la escotilla hermética estaba perfectamente cerrada. Una vez en "casa" se sintió bastante más seguro, aunque no menos enfadado.

Ed reconoció de inmediato los pasos del homúnculo en la oscuridad: ligeros y rápidos. Pero esta vez estaba preparado. Los dos días de descanso y la comida le habían permitido recuperar muchas fuerzas. Si el homúnculo pensaba que ya lo tenía a su merced se equivocaba: aún le quedaban mordiscos a aquel perro. Le esperó de pie en mitad de su celda, vestido con sus pantalones, dispuesto a plantarle cara. Puede que ya no tuviera sus dos brazos pero aún le quedaba algo de voluntad para intentar escapar. No podía rendirse sin intentarlo al menos.

Se oyó el ruido de llaves y el chirrido característico de la puerta al abrirse. La luz se encendió y dos pares de ojos se encontraron: morado contra dorado. Envy supo al instante que el enano quería guerra. Tanto mejor, pensó, así tendría un poco de acción. La estaba necesitando.

-¿Qué es esa mirada, enano? ¿A caso pretendes desafiarme? ¿Es que no me has echado de menos?- lloriqueó haciéndose el ofendido.

-No me llames enano.- le advirtió con un marcado tono de desafío en la voz.- Apártate de mi camino, homúnculo. Me largo de aquí.

Envy se echó a reír como si le hubiesen contado un chiste muy bueno. Edward aguantó el tipo aunque empezaba a sentirse nervioso.

-¿Qué ya quieres marcharte? ¡Pero si acabamos de llegar!- su tono se volvió más serio al añadir,- Tendrás que pasar por encima de mi camino para largarte, enano.

El rubio alquimista sonrió levemente.

-Eso es lo que esperaba.

Y entonces avanzó un paso. Envy se percató entonces del pequeño círculo de transmutación que había en el suelo: estaba dibujado con sangre. No pudo reaccionar a tiempo y la luz alquímica lo cegó a la vez que sintió como algo se le clavaba en el pecho. Tres estacas habían salido del suelo, atravesando al homúnculo y dejándolo clavado en su sitio. Envy cayó hacia delante aparentemente muerto.

Edward no perdió el tiempo, posiblemente era su última oportunidad. Salió de la habitación esquivando los pinchos y corrió por el pasillo. No sabía muy bien a donde se dirigía ni donde estaba la salida, así que su prioridad era alejarse lo más posible del homúnculo.

No tardó en perderse. Aquel sitio era más grande de lo que había imaginado. Conforme pasaban los segundos se iba poniendo cada vez más nervioso, pues se aproximaba el momento en el que su captor despertaría e iría tras él. Le costaba respirar y le dolían las costillas por el esfuerzo. En algún momento de su carrera se cruzó con la quimera, pero no tenía tiempo de observarla con detenimiento y ésta no hizo nada por detenerle.

Finalmente llegó a una sala redonda y amplia en cuyo centro había colgando unas escaleras del techo; unas escaleras que llevaban a una escotilla. Bingo.

Ed se precipitó hacia las escalera e intentó girar la escotilla. Pero con una mano era del todo imposible. Puede que incluso con dos manos no lo hubiese conseguido, pues estaba firmemente cerrada

-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!- gritó con desesperación el chico lanzando miradas furtivas hacia la puerta por la que había llegado.- ¡Joder!

-¿Otra vez jugando al escondite, enano?- se escuchó entonces el eco de la voz del homúnculo.- Ya hemos pasado por esto. Y que sepas que eso me ha dolido mucho. Tienes una malsana obsesión por atravesarme con pinchitos, ¿te habías percatado?

En esos momentos la esbelta figura de Envy surgió del oscuro pasillo. Caminaba de esa manera tan tranquila y sensual que le caracterizaba. En su voz había también un deje de sensualidad mezclado con la burla y la ira, todo a partes iguales.

Edward bajó de la escalera de un salto y le plantó cara a su secuestrador.

-Déjame salir.- le ordenó. Su voz no sonaba muy firme, todo hay que decirlo.

-No me da la gana. Ya te lo he dicho varias veces: a partir de ahora éste es tu lugar. El día que salgas de aquí será con los pies por delante. Y ese día, me temo, no es hoy.

-¡Déjame salir, maldito cabrón!

La vena del cuello de Envy comenzó a palpitar visiblemente pero él mantuvo su gesto tranquilo.

-No, y no me lo hagas repetir otra vez o te parto la cara. Me estoy empezando a hartar de tus tonterías. Estoy hasta los cojones de que me desobedezcas, enano. Voy a ser caritativo y te voy a dar la oportunidad de que vuelvas a tu habitación por tu propia voluntad. Por supuesto te has ganado un castigo pero será mucho más suave que si tengo que ser yo el que te lleve a tu cuarto.

Edward temblaba ligeramente y estaba blanco de la tensión y la ira. Tenía el puño apretado con fuerza. No iba a ceder ahora que había reunido valor suficiente para luchar; aunque ese valor se estuviese esfumando por momentos.

-No pienso ir a ningún otro lado que no sea fuera.- sentenció, rechazando así la oferta de Envy.

-Muy bien, tú lo has querido. Luego no digas que no te avisé.- toda señal de amabilidad, aunque fuera falsa, había desaparecido de su rostro y sus ojos brillaban con maldad e ira.- Prepárate para gritar.

Envy corrió entonces hacia él y le asestó un tremendo puñetazo que Edward pudo bloquear con su brazo a malas penas. Retrocedió un par de pasos pero contraatacó con una patada hacia el estómago de su captor. Envy saltó hacia atrás con una voltereta para esquivarlo y giró sobre sí mismo para volver al ataque.

Como en todos sus combates, el homúnculo mostraba una amplia gama de movimientos rápidos y fluidos, como se bailara más que luchar. Ed, por su parte, estaba más a la defensiva, sin lograr alcanzarlo en ningún momento. Envy estaba en mejor forma y era más fuerte, eso era evidente y pronto se hizo notar. En un despiste Edward fue lanzado contra la pared y no pudo esquivar el puñetazo del homúnculo en su estómago.

Tosió mientras sus costillas se resentían y no pudo reaccionar ante el siguiente golpe, que fue directo a su mejilla. La mano del de los ojos morados se cerró entorno a su garganta como una garra, impidiéndole escapar. El rubio reaccionó propinándole un puñetazo en la nariz que dejó sangrando a su rival, mas no consiguió que éste lo soltara. Envy le dio un rodillazo en su rodilla sana, ocasionándolo un dolor intenso al menor que lo obligó a gritar.

-¿Te ha dolido?- le preguntó con mofa.- ¿más o menos que esto?- y volvió a golpearlo, esta vez en la pantorrilla.

-¡Aaaaaahh!- gritó con los ojos cerrados por el dolor. Un poco más de fuerza y le hubiera partido la tibia.

-Parece que más. ¿Y qué me dices de esto?- y se lanzó sobre el hombro desnudo del menor, hincando sus dientes en la piel morena.

-¡¡Aaahh!! ¡Suéltame hijo de puta!- chilló Acero, retorciéndose de dolor mientras sentía su cálida sangre descender por su hombro. Pero Envy no solo no lo hizo, sino que hundió aún más sus dientes en la carne del chico.- ¡¡AAAAAHH!!

Envy saboreó la sangre del muchacho, cálida con un sabor metálico. Sentía el cuerpo del chico retorciéndose bajo él; sus gritos eran como un afrodisíaco para el homúnculo. Su excitación había comenzado a crecer de nuevo. Y esta vez no pensaba retraerla.

Soltó la chico y lo lanzó de una patada en la cara al suelo, donde se dio un buen golpe. Edward se llevó su única mano a la herida en su hombro, apretándola en busca de un poco de alivio en el dolor tan intenso que estaba sintiendo. Pero el brillo lascivo que vio entonces en los ojos del homúnculo lo distrajo te todo dolor. Oh no, otra vez no...

-¿Ya te has cansado del dolor? ¿Prefieres acaso que pasemos a algo más... placentero?- sugirió con una sonrisa mórbida.

-¡No!- se negó en rotundo el chico.- ¡No! ¡Otra vez no! ¡No se te ocurra volver a tocarme!

Pero el homúnculo no parecía muy amenazado por las palabras del menor. Su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras se acercaba al chico.

-Cómo si pudieras negarte, enano. -lo enganchó del pelo antes de que pudiera escabullirse y acercó mucho su rostro al de Edward.- Vamos a un sitio más "íntimo" ¿te parece?

-¡¡No!! ¡¡NOOOOO!! ¡¡SUÉLTAME MALDITO PSICÓPATA!!

Pero Envy no le hizo caso y comenzó arrastrar al chico del pelo por los pasillos. Edward gritó de dolor e intentó escapar pero era imposible. Envy lo ignoró olímpicamente hasta que llegaron a la puerta de una habitación que no era la del rubio. El mayor introdujo al chico en la sala y se volvió para cerrar la puerta por dentro con cerrojo. Edward aprovecho la ocasión para alejarse del homúnculo todo lo posible. Pero, a pesar de que la sala en la que se encontraba era bastante amplia, no había ninguna otra puerta de salida aparte de la que el peliverde tapaba con su cuerpo.

-¿Qué te parece el sitio? ¿Te gusta, Acero?- preguntó Envy con jovialidad mientras abarcaba la habitación con sus brazos.

Con horror Edward se dio cuenta de dónde se encontraba: era una sala de torturas. Había una gastada mesa en el centro con argollas en los extremos; en una de las paredes más argollas y cadenas colgaban del techo y el suelo; otras estaban llenas de artefactos de todo tipo, desde látigos hasta armas blancas; en una esquina había un gran baúl de aspecto muy sospechoso.

-Déjame salir. ¡Déjame salir, Envy!

-¡Pero si acabamos de llegar! Aún no has tenido tiempo de probar ninguno de los juguetes, enano.

-¡No quiero! ¡Déjame salir de aquí AHORA!

-¿Ahora o qué, enano?- respondió el mayor, desafiante.- Ya te he permitido suficientes insultos y órdenes. La próxima vez, a partir de este mismo momento, que rompas mis reglas habrá consecuencias.

Ed no replicó. Estaba asustado. Estaba muy, muy asustado. Envy caminaba hacia él con determinación y no tenía a dónde huir. Todo su valor se había esfumado. Su última esperanza de escapar se había desvanecido.

-¡¡No!! ¡¡Suéltame!!- gritó cuando Envy lo apresó por la muñeca.

-He dicho nada de órdenes.- y le cruzó la cara de un guatazo tan fuerte que el chico se desorientó.

De esta forma no pudo hacer nada para evitar que el homúnculo lo encadenara a la pared por la muñeca y el cuello. El contacto con el frío y rasposo metal lo trajo a la realidad e intentó sin éxito soltarse. Pero las cadenas estaban firmemente ancladas al techo y cada tirón solo conseguía dañar su piel y producirle asfixia. La cadena que debería haber pertenecido a su otra muñeca descansaba contra la pared.

Mientras Edward jadeaba sin resuello por el miedo y el esfuerzo, Envy comprobaba su trabajo. El chico, así encadenado y jadeante, era absolutamente irresistible. Pero había algo que entorpecía su visión molestamente.

-¿Quién te ha dado permiso para vestirte, enano? Me gusta ver lo que es mío.- y dicho esto se dispuso a quitarle los pantalones al muchacho.

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Estate quieto pervertido!- gritó Edward, repentinamente sonrojado.

Se removió todo lo que pudo para dificultar la labor del homúnculo pero al final recibió un golpe nuevo y tuvo que estarse quieto. Envy retiró los pantalones y los tiró lejos, parándose luego a admirar la desnudez del menor con una sonrisa perversa. Edward, por su parte, estaba rojo de la vergüenza y no podía mirar a la cara a su torturador. Lágrimas de rabia e impotencia se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-Mucho mejor.- concedió el homúnculo con un silbido de admiración.- Verdaderamente tienes un cuerpo estupendo, enano. Incluso a pesar de tu pierna metálica y tu brazo inexistente. Como chapero no tendrías rival.- y rompió a reír con estridencia.

-Cabrón...- susurró con los dientes apretados el rubio, que ya temblaba de rabia.

Pero su insulto no le pasó desapercibido al mayor, quien volvió a cruzarle el rostro sin darle mayor importancia. Edward tosió y escupió un poco de sangre: se había mordido ligeramente la lengua.

-Pero pierdes todo tu encanto cuando abres esa bocaza que tienes. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que pegarte antes de que cojas la idea? Creía que eras más listo, chaval. Voy a empezar a pensar que eres masoquista.- hizo una pausa mientras miraba de arriba abajo a Ed y luego continuó.- Pero bueno, dejémonos de historias y vayamos a lo divertido.- allí estaba de nuevo la lujuria en sus ojos.

Envy dio un paso adelante y estiró su mano para tocar el torso desnudo del menor. Edward se alejó todo lo que pudo de él pero la pared se interpuso en su huída.

-¡No me toques!- gimió desesperado el rubio. El miedo lo había apresado; las imágenes de lo ocurrido en el bosque aparecieron ante sus ojos para atormentarlo aún más.- Por favor, no...- suplicó mientras las manos frías de Envy se detenían en sus pequeños pezones.

-Siempre no, no, no... ¿Acaso no te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo, pequeñín?- le contestó el mayor con picardía mientras pellizcaba esos puntos tan sensibles. Ed gimió, más por miedo que por otra cosa, y Envy sonrió satisfecho.- Deberías estar dándome las gracias en lugar de tanto quejarte. Para como te has portado hoy estoy siendo muy benevolente, ¿no te parece?

Edward no entendía absolutamente nada. ¿Por qué el homúnculo lo mismo lo cosía a golpes que le daba por ponerse en plan cariñoso? Solo estaba seguro de una cosa: las caricias de su secuestrador estaban lejos de gustarle. De hecho hubiese dado cualquier cosa por desaparecer de aquella habitación en ese mismo momento. Intentar comprender al homúnculo era algo que no quería, y mucho menos en esos momentos en los que estaba a punto de ser violado nuevamente por él.

Por su lado, Envy lo tenía claro. En esos momentos lo que más deseaba era tener el control total sobre el cuerpo y las sensaciones del enano. Quería oírlo gemir de placer bajo sus manos, obligarlo a doblegarse ante su voluntad a pesar de su odio. Iba a conseguir que el chico se derritiera de placer por él, solo por él. Puede que el enano fuera un bocazas y se las diera de gallito pero el cuerpo a veces escapa al control de la mente. ¡Cuán humillante sería para él esa situación!

Envy sustituyó sus manos por su boca y comenzó a lamer uno de los pezones del rubio.

-¡Para! ¡Estate quieto!

Pero el homúnculo no le escuchó y siguió con su labor: lamía uno y pellizcaba el otro. Con satisfacción notó que se estaban endureciendo y calentando ante su trato. Cambió su boca de objetivo y su mano libre viajó suavemente por el costado del rubio hasta su cadera. Al paso de aquella mano fría y pálida la piel del chico se iba poniendo de gallina. En ningún momento paró de rogarle que se detuviera a pesar de que sabía que no lo haría.

El homúnculo retiró su boca del pecho del menor y siguió descendiendo, besando y lamiendo cada centímetro de su piel.

-Eres delicioso, enano.- dejó escapar con voz muy sensual sin detener sus besos y caricias.

Edward por su parte estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo mental por no caer el las provocaciones del mayor. Una y otra vez se repetía que todo aquello era asqueroso en un vano intento de ignorar el placer que se iba acumulando en su cuerpo. Asustado y avergonzado descubrió que su miembro comenzaba a despertar ante el trato que Envy le estaba dando en esos momentos a su ombligo.

"¡No! ¡No, no, no, no, no, nooooooo! ¡Por Dios, no!"

Pero Envy ya se había dado cuenta y su sonrisa aumentó hasta límites insospechados.

-Y seguirás diciendo que no te gusta, ¿verdad? Pues tu pequeño amiguito de ahí abajo no dice lo mismo.- se burló de él con maldad. Alargó su mano y rozó levemente con sus dedos la puntas del miembro del menor, ocasionado que este ahogara un gemido.- ¡Ja! El enano de Acero empieza a hacer honor a su nombre.

-¡No me toques, asqueroso! ¡Aparta tus manos de ahí!- gritó el rubio, desesperado y a punto de echarse a llorar por la impotencia.

-Pero si te está gustando.- aseguró el homúnculo con expresión inocente.- Te prometo que dejaré de tocarte en el momento en el que te pongas de acuerdo con tu cuerpo.

Y atrapó el miembro de Edward para comenzar a acariciarlo gentilmente. El chico volvió a gritar y todo su cuerpo tembló. Odiaba eso, odiaba que la situación se le escapara así de las manos y se viera reducido a menos que un trozo de carne a ojos de su captor. Sentía su cara arder como nunca y sus músculos resentirse por la tensión que estaban acumulado. Pero, a pesar de todo, no podía dejar de sentir placer ante aquellas caricias; ni todo su desprecio y asco podían hacerle frente al agradable cosquilleo que le subía por el vientre. Mientras se mordía los labios para no gemir ante los cambios de ritmo de Envy, se consoló pensando que se sentiría igual aunque le estuviese tocando el Comandante Armstrong. Y era un pobre consuelo...

Envy sentía crecer la excitación del adolescente en sus manos, literalmente. Comenzó a masturbarlo con mayor fuerza y rapidez, pero siempre dentro de unos límites que el chico pudiera encontrar placenteros. Su propia virilidad golpeaba contra la apretada falda-pantalón solo por la visión de la cara compungida de Edward. ¡Era increíblemente excitante tener el control sobre el cuerpo del mocoso! Pero aún no era suficiente, aún el chico podía contener los gemidos. Había que ponerle remedio a eso, pensó. Y ni corto ni perezoso sustituyó su mano por su boca, atrapando el erecto miembro de Ed en toda su longitud.

-¡Aaagh!- gimió incontrolablemente el menor cuando sintió la cálida y estrecha sensación. Envy siguió moviéndose de inmediato, sacando de su boca por completo el pene del chico antes de volver a metérselo de golpe. Su lengua no paraba quieta ni un segundo en todo ese recorrido.- Aaah... nnn... no... para... nnn...

Pero el homúnculo no estaba dispuesto a obedecerle. Todo lo contrario, fue aumentando el ritmo hasta volverlo enloquecedoramente intenso. Edward no pudo aguantarlo más y con todo el dolor de su corazón, y un ronco gemido, se corrió de placer en la boca de Envy. Éste, satisfecho, se relamió y sonrió ampliamente en señal de victoria.

El placer nubló durante unos instantes la mente del menor, su cuerpo se convulsionó y perdió la fuerza en las piernas, quedando en pie únicamente por la acción de las cadenas. Jadeó intentando normalizar su respiración pero no lo consiguió. Es más, empeoró: había comenzado a llorar. Lo gemidos de placer fueron sustituidos por los del llanto. Todo aquello era terriblemente humillante.

-Ja, tienes que reconocer que soy un genio de la mamada.- rió Envy mientras se incorporaba y enfrentaba al chico. Lo tomó de la barbilla para obligarlo a mirarle a los ojos.- Vamos, quiero oírlo de tus labios: admite que te ha encantado, pequeño pervertido.

-Te odio.- fue toda la respuesta del rubio. A pesar de las lágrimas ese sentimiento era perfectamente notable en sus ojos color miel.- Te odio...

Un brillo extraño surgió en los ojos del homúnculo.

-Repítelo.- no era una amenaza, era una orden.

Ed lo miró sin comprender. Pero Envy apretó con más fuerza su mandíbula y volvió a decir:

-Repítelo enano. Dímelo otra vez; dime cuánto me odias...- el brillo de sus ojos se había incrementado y una sonrisa macabra iluminaba su rostro dándole el aspecto de un verdadero psicópata. Edward tembló de puro terror.- ¡Repítelo!

-¡¡Te odio, te odio, te odio!! ¡¡TE ODIO!!

Envy atrapó los labios del rubio en un beso salvaje y frenético. Ed no pudo más que dejarse llevar por la fuerza atronadora de aquel beso, sintiendo casi de inmediato la lengua del peliverde asaltar sin piedad su boca. Cerró los ojos en un vano intento de huir de allí, de todo aquel horror. Se sentía sucio y usado; se sentía como una puta barata, como la puta del malnacido del homúnculo.

Nuevas lágrimas de impotencia y sufrimiento bañaron su rostro mientras sus gritos de auxilio y sus súplicas se perdían en el vacío del búnker. Pero nadie podía escuchar su dolor ni podía arrancarle de las manos de su sádico captor. Nadie iba a impedir que volviese a usar su cuerpo a su antojo una y otra vez.


	13. Chapter 13

Sí, aunque parezca increíble después de tantísimo tiempo... aquí estoy otra vez. La verdad es que se me cae un poco la cara de vergüenza por el tiempo que he estado sin dar señales de vida. Tenía esta historia totalmente apartada (el que escriba sabrá que hay veces que uno no encuentra la inspiración y se bloquea U.U) pero después de leer los review que me dejasteis... ¡cómo me emocionó! Gomen por haberos dejado así, sé que soy lo peor xD En fin, trataré de recuperar esta historia y prometo ser más constante (cosa harto fácil viendo la fecha de mi última actualización).

Capítulo 13... Este es un poco de transición me temo, pero el siguiente será mucho más interesante. Si aún queda alguien que lo lea seré afortunada por ello U.U

_**Capítulo XIII:**_

Era una cafetería muy normal. La terraza estaba casi llena de gente que almorzaba bajo el sol. El invierno se acercaba y tenían que aprovechar hasta el último rayo porque no volverían hasta la primavera. El interior de la cafetería estaba bastante más tranquilo y el camarero atendía sin problemas a sus clientes. Lo único que rompía la armonía del local era uno de esos clientes: un tipo grande vestido con armadura.

Alphonse estaba sentado en una pequeña mesita de un rincón, negándole por tercera vez al servicial camarero que quisiera tomar algo, cuando las campanillas de la puerta tintinearon. Un hombre vestido con gabardina, traje y sombrero echó un vistazo al local con sus profundos ojos negros y localizó al menor de los Elric. Sorteando el resto de mesas se dirigió hacia él y se sentó en la silla de enfrente.

-¿El señor desea tomar algo?- enseguida le preguntó el camarero.

-Un café solo.- respondió con sequedad mientras se quitaba el sombrero y la gabardina.

El camarero se alejó de allí a por el pedido y los otros dos se quedaron solos.

-Coronel.- saludó el chico de la armadura.

-Alphonse.- fue la respuesta de Roy Mustang.

-Me alegra que al fin haya podido salir del hospital. Aunque... no se ofenda pero sigue teniendo mala cara...- había preocupación en su voz.

Al tenía razón. A simple vista Mustang podía pasar por un hombre de negocios cualquiera, pero, si mirabas atentamente, encontrabas su aspecto bastante demacrado. Había unas profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos que denotaban su falta de sueño. Su piel estaba cenicienta, más pálida de lo normal. Sus manos, enlazadas sobre la mesa, se movían constantemente con nerviosismo y presentaban varias heridas a medio curar, como si el Coronel se hubiese dedicado a pegarle puñetazos a una pared.

El camarero llegó entonces con el café del mayor y el hilo de la conversación se perdió. Mejor para Roy porque no quería seguir por esos derroteros.

-B-bueno, esto... ¿Por qué me ha citado en esta cafetería?- preguntó Alphonse al captar la indirecta del silencio del adulto.- Podíamos habernos visto en su despacho y no habría tenido que perder su tiempo en salir del cuartel.

-Dentro del cuartel soy el Coronel Mustang y no podría comentar con un civil los datos de nuestra investigación.- le explicó con una voz neutral. Los temblores en sus manos habían cesado y ahora perecía un hombre de hielo, impávido.- Aquí podremos hablar con tranquilidad y sin consecuencias.

-Entiendo.- asintió el menor. Su voz sonó un tanto ansiosa cuando hizo la siguiente pregunta,- ¿Han averiguado algo los militares sobre el paradero de mi hermano?

-Me temo que nada que nos sirva.- admitió Roy. Puede que su cuerpo estuviese serio pero su mirada denotaba desesperación y dolor, un profundo dolor.- Después de lo del coche no hemos vuelto a encontrar ni una prueba sólida. Hemos interrogado a varios testigos que afirmaban haber visto a Acero en una ciudad del sur pero solo eran falsas alarmas. En realidad se trataba de una niña que se parecía un poco a él.- en otros tiempos aquello hubiese sido motivo de mofa pero las cosas no estaban ahora para bromas.- No hemos podido localizar su escondite, ni si quiera una pequeña pista que nos permita seguir una ruta de investigación. Hemos revisado la ciudad de arriba abajo, tenemos destacamentos buscándolo por todas las ciudades del país, hemos peinado las afueras. Incluso hemos ofrecido una cuantiosa recompensa para aquel que nos dé información fiable de su paradero. Pero nada. Es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra...

-Entiendo.- murmuró Al, pesaroso.

-¿Y tú, Alphonse? ¿Has descubierto algo?- preguntó el mayor, a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta.

-No... He viajado mucho para informar a todos nuestros amigos y pedirles su ayuda. Izumi-sensei, Russel y Fletcher, la gente de las minas de Youswell, Rose-san, Siren-san... Son muchos, más de los que nunca pensamos tener,- comentó abatido.- pero ninguno sabía nada del paradero de mi hermano. Y el tiempo sigue pasando. Winry está destrozada, casi ha perdido la esperanza de poder volver a ver a mi hermano...

Roy podía entender a la chica. Había que ser muy fuerte emocionalmente para no derrumbarse ante tal situación. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo para que a la mayoría de la gente le quedaran esperanzas. La única razón que mantenía firme a Roy, que impedía que se hundiera aún más en la oscuridad de su desesperación, era que se negaba a aceptar la posibilidad de que Edward estuviese muerto. En esos momentos dedicaba todos su tiempo y esfuerzos a la búsqueda del chico. Apenas dormía ni comía ni nada; vivía en un sin vivir de preocupación. La culpabilidad no le permitía darse por vencido.

-¿Cómo estás tú, Alphonse?- preguntó preocupado.

-No puedo llorar...- su voz era casi un susurro.- Es lo que más me pesa, no poder llorar por la suerte de mi hermano. Tengo un cuerpo eterno que no siente necesidades: ni hambre, ni sed, ni cansancio, ni frío, ni calor, ni dolor... Y no puedo evitar preguntarme cuantas de esas necesidades estará padeciendo en estos momentos mi hermano. Conozco a ese homúnculo y sé que es un sádico que disfruta con el sufrimiento ajeno. Mi... mi único consuelo es que mi hermano es muy fuerte... él... él se sobrepondrá a todo.- Roy estaba seguro de que si pudiera en esos momentos Al estaría llorando.- Él aguantará hasta que le encontremos...

Roy estiró sus manos sobre la mesa y tomó una de las enormes manazas del Elric. Él no era muy bueno mostrando sus sentimientos pero esperaba que el chico entendiera su mensaje. A Mustang le rompía el alma el sufrimiento de aquellos dos chicos. ¿Por qué tenían que pasar por tantas cosas horribles? ¿Por qué, siendo tan jóvenes, habían sufrido mucho más que la mayoría de los adultos? ¿Por qué nunca podían alcanzar la felicidad? No era justo. No, no era nada justo: estaban pagando un precio desorbitadamente grande por sus pecados.

-Vamos a encontrarle. Vamos a encontrarle...- le dijo el castaño al chico. Intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de sus palabras también.- Ese maldito homúnculo no podrá esconderlo eternamente. Antes o después cometerá un error y daremos con él.

-Ya... pero ¿cuánto tiempo pasará hasta entonces?- su voz era apenada, con un toque de ansiedad.- Yo tengo toda una eternidad, no dejaré de buscarle hasta que el encuentre aunque sea yo solo. Pero él no tiene tanto tiempo. Cada minuto que pasa mi hermano sufre más; casi puedo sentirlo. Sé que daremos con él pero... tengo miedo Coronel... miedo de que cuando lo encontremos sea demasiado tarde.

Ambos se miraron durante unos instantes. Roy sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería Alphonse. Hay cosas mucho peores que la muerte. Y, conociendo a Envy, ambos, aunque no lo dijeran en voz alta, sabían que el homúnculo era de los que prefieren destrozar a sus víctimas en vida. Cabía la posibilidad de que para cuando lo encontraran el Edward que conocían hubiese muerto; que el chico no pudiera superar el trauma. Que estuviera tan dañado física y psicológicamente que nunca pudieran recuperarlo del todo...

Roy sintió unas repentinas ganas de echarse a llorar y romper unas cuantas cosas, pero supo contenerse. Debía mostrarse fuerte ante Alphonse para no preocuparlo más. Al fin y al cabo él era el adulto ¿no? Tenía que mostrarse sereno y profesional. Pero le costaba muchísimo mantenerse racional tal y como estaban las cosas.

Después de un rato en silencio Al volvió a tomar la palabra:

-Coronel, he estado pensando en qué otras nuevas vías de investigación podríamos usar para llegar hasta mi hermano.- a pesar de que lo que decía era serio su voz sonaba culpable.- Y se me ha ocurrido que... bueno, con su ayuda y la del ejército tal vez podríamos... aún no hemos intentado ponernos en contacto con los homúnculos.

Ya está. Lo había dicho. La reacción de Mustang no le sorprendió en absoluto, se la esperaba.

-De eso nada. Es demasiado peligroso que te plantees siquiera acercarte a esa panda de desalmados. No lo permitiré Alphonse.

-Pero Coronel puede que esa sea la única manera.- intentó convencerle el de la armadura.- Al menos deberíamos intentar...

-He dicho que no.- dijo Roy con más firmeza en la voz. Sus afilados ojos negros brillaban con determinación.- Seguramente el secuestro de Acero es algo que planearon entre todos. No permitiré que te atrapen a ti también.

-¡Pero es lo único que nos queda! ¡Usted lo ha dicho, no hay pruebas!- Al se había puesto de pie, había mucho miedo y dolor en su voz.- ¡El tiempo es primordial!

-¡He dicho que no!- Mustang también se puso de pie y lo encaró, casi derramando su café en el proceso.

-¡Ya ha pasado un mes! ¡¡Un mes!!

-¡Lo sé tan bien como tú! ¿A caso crees que me paso el día sentado en mi oficina tocándome las narices? ¡Estoy haciendo todo lo posible por dar con tu hermano! ¡No puedo poner en peligro a nadie más por esto! ¡Yo lo solucionaré!

-¡Usted solo no podrá!- a estas alturas toda la cafetería los miraba.- ¡Deje ya de cargar todo el peso de esta situación a sus espaldas! ¡No es su culpa!

-¡Sí que lo es!- gritó Roy fuera de sí. Sus puños estaban cerrados y temblaban de ira. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y tuvo que bajar la mirada para esconder su dolor a ojos de Alphonse.- Sí que lo es... Yo debería haberlo protegido... ¡Era mi deber cuidar de él! Yo... yo le dejé solo en manos de ese monstruo... Yo... por mi culpa él estará sufriendo... Ojalá pudiera cambiarme por él... D-daría cualquier cosa por volver a verle con nosotros...

-Coronel...- susurró Al, afectado por la tristeza que desprendía el mayor.

Alphonse sabía que Roy se sentía culpable, que estaba sufriendo con el secuestro de Edward, pero no se imaginaba hasta que punto. Claro que era algo normal porque Al no sabía que el castaño estaba enamorado de su hermano mayor. Sentía mucha lástima por Mustang pero no podía echarse atrás. Había tardado mucho tiempo en tomar su decisión y ahora no iba a cambiar de parecer. Muy poco le importaba a él su propia seguridad. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía ocurrirle? ¿Qué le borraran el sello de sangre? Alphonse no quería vivir en un mundo en el que su hermano no estuviese. Arriesgaría lo que fuera si con ello podía encontrar una pista sobre su paradero.

-Coronel siéntese por favor- le rogó con tono conciliador.- Estamos llamando demasiado la atención.

Roy se fijó entonces en el revuelo que habían armado y se apresuró a seguir el consejo del chico. Lo más disimuladamente que pudo se limpió los ojos para evitar que alguna lágrima lo traicionara. Tuvo que respirar hondo varias veces para tranquilizarse.

-Mire Coronel,- comenzó de nuevo el menor con el mismo tono.- lamento ser tan brusco diciéndole esto pero yo no soy ningún perro del ejército. Usted no tiene ninguna autoridad sobre mis actos.- no había maldad en sus palabras, simplemente la verdad.- La única forma de la que puede detenerme es encerrándome en prisión.

-Alphonse, por favor...

-No Coronel. Voy a intentar ponerme en contacto con los homúnculos tanto si me presta su ayuda como si no. Solo quería que lo supiera.- y se puso en pie para salir de la cafetería.

-Alphonse espera.- intentó detenerlo el castaño tomándolo del brazo. El chico se volvió y lo miró, pero no dio señas de retroceder. Roy suspiró profundamente.- Ya había pensado en esa posibilidad. No puedo darte datos al respecto ni extraoficialmente pero te diré que ya he puesto a alguien a buscarlos.

Al lo miró durante un instante y asintió. No le preguntó más porque era consciente de la seriedad de las palabras del militar.

-Gracias Coronel Mustang. Cuídese, por favor.- se despidió.

-Lo mismo digo Alphonse. Estaremos en contacto. Ten... Ten mucho cuidado ahí fuera.

-Lo tendré.- su voz sonaba a sonrisa cálida.

Alphonse salió entonces del local y Roy se quedó solo. Con pesadez se dejó caer en su silla de nuevo y escondió el rostro entre sus manos. ¿Por qué todos los Elric eran tan cabezones? ¿Tanto les costaba hacerle caso aunque fuera por una vez?

-Camarero.- llamó entonces al hombre sin cambiar su postura.

-¿Q-qué desea, señor?- preguntó el otro, nervioso. No le había hecho mucha gracia la escenita de los gritos que acababan de protagonizar aquel hombre y su amigo.

-Llévese el café y tráigame un whisky con hielo.

-Enseguida, señor.

Al poco el hombre volvió con un vaso con hielo y la botella y le sirvió una copa. Ya se marchaba cuando Mustang lo detuvo.

-Deje aquí la botella.

El camarero habría protestado de no ser por lo que vio en lo profundo de aquellos ojos negros. Sufrimiento, furia, culpa... La mirada de una persona desesperada puede trasmitir mucho más que sus palabras.

Roy Mustang no estaba bien. Y cada día que pasase sin encontrar al Alquimista de Acero estaría peor. Cuando alguien está tan hundido suele escapar por el camino fácil: no piensa en el tema, ocupa su tiempo en otra cosa o utiliza algún método que le permita olvidar. Roy era de lo tercero. Después de unos cuantos vasos de whisky no le quedarían fuerzas ni para imaginar, y eso sería todo un alivio.

¿Qué había sido de Edward Elric durante aquel mes? Esa era la pregunta que todos se hacían y tan solo dos personas podían contestar.

Sobra decir que fueron las cuatro peores semanas de la vida del chico. Un auténtico infierno.

Sus días se marcaban tan solo por dos hechos característicos: las horas de comida y las visitas de Envy. El resto del tiempo estaba simplemente encerrado en la oscuridad de su celda sin nada que hacer. Y, sinceramente y a pesar de que las visitas del homúnculo eran de todo menos agradables, no sabía qué era peor.

Dos veces al día su captor le mandaba a la quimera para que le llevara la comida. El menú era siempre el mismo: pan, agua y sopa. Lo suficiente como para que no muriese de inanición pero tampoco pudiese estar nunca satisfecho. Además, la falta de comida lo mantenía más manso porque no le quedaban muchas fuerzas para sublevarse.

Cada pocos días Envy lo sacaba de su celda y lo llevaba al baño, el mismo de la primera vez, para que se bañara. Por supuesto el peliverde no desaprovechaba la oportunidad para abusar de él. En realidad no perdía ni una sola oportunidad en ningún momento para jugar con su cuerpo. Daba igual la hora que fuera, si a Envy le entraba el calentón (o simplemente se aburría) se iba a la celda del chico y disfrutaba un rato de su "compañía".

Pero las violaciones y vejaciones sexuales no eran las únicas torturas. Envy era muy imaginativo en ese aspecto. Edward había pasado por experiencias terribles en la sala de torturas.

Una de las más crueles fue el Castigo de la Alquimia. Así llamaba Envy a el castigo que había decidido ponerle al menor cada vez que usase su alquimia, ya fuera para intentar escapar o para cualquier otra cosa. Una sola chispa alquímica significaban cincuenta latigazos. Y por supuesto el primer intento contó. Edward no pudo aguantar la paliza y perdió el conocimiento varias veces, pero Envy siempre esperaba que despertara para seguir por donde lo había dejado. Las heridas producidas por los latigazos le duraban una semana y dejaban unas cicatrices muy profundas. El homúnculo no mostraba ni un ápice de compasión respecto a ese tema y tampoco dejaba el resto de sus juegos porque el chico estuviese tumbado boca abajo en su catre sin poder moverse ni un centímetro. Al tercer intento de fuga fallido, Edward llegó a la conclusión de que no le merecía la pena el suplicio y Envy logró lo que perseguía: que el chico asociara alquimia con dolor. Poco a poco lo iba educando como a un perro.

Hasta el final de la segunda semana Edward mantuvo el espíritu de lucha y supervivencia relativamente alto (fue durante estos días cuando intentó las fugas). Pero a la tercera ya había alcanzado su límite. No podía soportar ya más dolor: estaba seguro de que no sobreviviría a otra tanda de latigazos. Perdió las ganas de vivir y dejó de comer. Pero Envy no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo morir y lo obligó a comer por la fuerza.

Con todo, un día, al vigésimo de encierro, llegó a su cuarto justo a tiempo para evitar que Edward se abriese las venas con una cuchilla que el mismo Envy había olvidado en la habitación después de su última sesión.

-¡¿Qué coño te crees que haces, enano?!- le gritó mientras le tiraba del pelo con fuerza y retiraba la cuchilla de su alcance.- ¡¿Quién te ha dado permiso para matarte?! ¡¿Eh?!

-¡Quiero morir! ¡Mátame! ¡Ya no puedo más! ¡Mátame, te lo suplico!- había gritado él mientras rompía a llorar de desesperación.

-¡¡NO!! ¡Tú te quedas aquí conmigo! ¡Nadie más que yo decidirá cuando ha llegado tu hora!

A partir de ese día Envy puso mucho cuidado en no dejar al alcance del chico ningún objeto con el que pudiera suicidarse. La verdad es que le sorprendió encontrar al chico en aquella situación. No esperaba que ya hubiese llegado a su límite, ni siquiera que tuviera la fuerza suficiente como para acabar con su propia vida. La determinación que había visto en sus ojos dorados mientras dirigía la cuchilla a su muñeca no se le olvidaría con facilidad.

Desde entonces Envy bajó el ritmo, aunque no demasiado. De hecho Edward casi ni lo notó al principio. Pero el homúnculo ya no le daba palizas que le arrastraban al límite entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia. Seguía siendo muy cruel pero ya no tan sanguinario. Y que conste, se decía a sí mismo, que no lo hacía por lástima sino por conveniencia porque quería que el crío le durara mucho tiempo. Utilizaba mucho esa excusa, la verdad.

Resumiendo: las visitas de Envy eran un auténtico suplicio físico. Pero había otro tipo de suplicio que no requería de la presencia del secuestrador: el emocional. Mucho tuvo que ver con su pérdida de las ganas de vivir el tiempo que pasaba solo. En aquella celda no había absolutamente nada que hacer y ni la más mínima luz. La segunda semana Ed ya la conocía al completo y podía decirte cuántas baldosas había en el suelo y su valor multiplicado por cualquier número de tres cifras. La monotonía era absolutamente desquiciante, más si la acompañabas de intenso dolor físico. A menudo le daban crisis y comenzaba a gritar y a aporrear la puerta, golpear las paredes y dar vueltas por la habitación sin parar. En esos momentos Envy lo ignoraba a conciencia solo por el placer de saberlo desquiciado.

Edward tenía además mucho tiempo para pensar. Más que nada porque pensar era la única actividad que podía hacer allí. Y pensaba en su hermano, en Winry, en la abuela Pinako y en todos los demás y se preguntaba si lo estarían buscando y cuándo llegarían a salvarlo. Y pensaba en Roy... Esos eran los peores momentos porque no podía aguantar la desesperación, las lágrimas y el profundo sentimiento de culpabilidad que lo devoraba por dentro. En esas ocasiones se abrazaba a la camisa del Coronel y lloraba hasta dormirse por la extenuación.

Como el tiempo para él no discurría de forma natural (no tenía un día y una noche) su cautiverio se le hacía aún más largo. Por eso fue que a la tercera semana ya había perdido las ganas de luchar: para él habían sido como tres años. Llegó a un punto en que su mente no aguantaba el estrés del miedo y el sufrimiento continuos y decidió desconectarse. Fue entonces cuando Ed intentó suicidarse.

Mas no lo consiguió y se vio obligado a seguir con esa rutina tan miserable. Por su lado, Envy andaba un poco más ajetreado. Hasta en tres ocasiones saltó la alarma en el búnker. El homúnculo había descubierto que aquel lugar contaba con un dispositivo de seguridad que se activaba cada vez que alguien cruzaba la entrada de la vieja fábrica. Los militares estaban haciendo bien su trabajo, pues a pesar de que los primeros que inspeccionaron el lugar no encontraron nada hubo unos segundos y unos terceros. Fueron bastante meticulosos en su investigación, hasta el punto que Envy esperó pegado a la pared interior del contenedor que escondía la trampilla por si le descubrían y tenía que matarlos. Pero allí había demasiados contenedores iguales llenos de chatarra como para que los soldados se molestaran en investigarlos todos.

Fueron momentos estresantes para el homúnculo pero al final no lo descubrieron. Menos mal que se había asegurado de borrar todas sus huellas en la carretera y el bosque.

Pero eso no era todo lo que le preocupaba a Envy. El encuentro con Lust y Gluttony lo había dejado inquieto y dubitativo. Llegó a plantearse volver junto a Dante y rogar misericordia pero finalmente desechó la idea. Prefería seguir como hasta ahora a arriesgarse a que la Jefa lo matara. Tampoco estaba tan mal allí, pensaba. Todos los días tenía un poquito de venganza así que era "feliz". Envy había vivido mucho años, para él un tiempo allí abajo no era para tanto. Y, cuando se hartaba del búnker, hacía escapaditas a la superficie para desahogarse.

No, Envy no estaba tan mal.

Y el tiempo siguió pasando sin que se produjeran mayores cambios. Pero eso estaba a punto de acabar. Aunque Envy no lo sabía se avecinaba un cambio en la monotonía de su día a día con el enano.


	14. Chapter 14

Definitivamente no tengo perdón... no soy nada constante, lo siento muchísimo T_T Realmente no merezco que me sigan leyendo, pero tampoco tiene sentido que me tire todo el párrafo compadeciéndome de mí misma xD La mejor manera de pedir perdón es actualizar con un nuevo y emocionante cap, no? Pues aquí lo tenéis (¡por fin!). Y ya sé que me repito pero este fic nunca morirá, sé que lo terminaré, lo que no sé es cuánto tiempo me llevará U.U

Digamos que ahora entraríamos en el ecuador del fic, a partir de aquí no estoy segura de cuántos caps más me saldrán... Ya veremos, de momento a leer y disfrutar. Ah, y respondiendo a una pregunta de los review, de sabe que quien lo violó fue Envy, pero le es imposible sacar la imagen de Roy de su mente y desvincularla del dolor... Tal vez eso le pase factura más adelante o no, quién sabe? :D

_**Capítulo XIV:**_

Riza Hawkeye esperaba frente a la puerta de la casa de su Coronel. Se había quedado parada con el puño en alto dispuesta a llamar, cuando el escándalo del interior la sobresaltó. Bueno, solo en parte, porque la verdad es que se esperaba una reacción violenta de Roy tras la noticia que aquella misma mañana les había llegado al cuartel.

Todas las acciones militares siguen un estricto código marcado por las leyes del ejército. Estas leyes si inventaron precisamente para mantener el orden y la disciplina dentro de las filas, de modo que eran irrevocables e igualmente aplicables en todos los casos sin excepción. Y por supuesto había un protocolo en los casos de secuestro, que no hacía distinciones porque el afectado fuese un adolescente o un miembro del propio ejército. La ley decía que pasado un periodo concreto de tres meses sin ningún avance en la búsqueda ésta dejaba de ser prioritaria y, por tanto, los oficiales asignados al caso debían reducirse a la mitad. Y ese tiempo ya había finalizado.

Roy había aguantado estoicamente la noticia sin hacer ningún tipo de gesto ante el mensajero ni ante el resto de sus subordinados. Pálido como la cera se había levantado de su escritorio, había cogido su gabardina y había salido del cuartel con la excusa de una jaqueca. Nada más salir por la puerta Riza, Havoc, Falman y los demás se habían mirado en silencio, preocupados por su Coronel y enfadados por la nueva orden. Pero ninguno dijo nada porque había que mantener las apariencias frente a los soldados procedentes de otros cuarteles que allí había. Riza se apresuró por terminar su trabajo y se marchó a casa.

Sin embargo no fue a su piso, sino a la casa de Mustang. Ella no era una mujer muy dada a expresar sus sentimientos pero era capaz de entender los de los demás. No le hacía falta más que una mirada de aquellos ojos negros para saber que la angustia estaba destruyendo día a día a su Coronel. Por eso no la acababa de sorprender el tremendo escándalo que se estaba montando en el interior. Roy debía de tener otro de sus ataques de ira.

La frialdad y seriedad características del Coronel Roy Mustang iban desapareciendo con las semanas. Ya tan solo podía mantener la fachada a duras penas en el cuartel para evitar que le destituyeran del caso por estar demasiado vinculado. Pero cuando llegaba a casa perdía los estribos: rompía cosas, golpeaba las paredes y bebía hasta perder el sentido.

Ninguno de sus subordinados era capaz de consolarlo. Nadie sabía qué decir. Riza era la única que podía aparecer en una de sus rabietas y no arriesgarse a que la achicharrara con un chasquido. Pero hasta ella se estaba quedando sin palabras esperanzadoras: estaba perdiendo la fe. A esas alturas más de la mitad de los militares pensaban que Edward Elric ya debía de estar muerto y que jamás encontrarían su cadáver. Y era difícil luchar contra el desánimo.

Finalmente Riza se decidió a entrar. Tomó aire y abrió la puerta sin llamar dispuesta, una vez más, a intentar calmar la ira del dragón.

La actitud de Edward había cambiado mucho durante aquellos largos meses de cautiverio. Si después de cuatro semanas ya había perdido el ansia de lucha, después de doce ya se había resignado a su destino. No es que fuera algo tan fácil, había pasado por muchas etapas intermedias. Había vuelto a intentar suicidarse un par de veces pero ya no había vuelto a intentar escapar. Su fe en que alguien lo rescatase se había apagado, así que su mente, para evitar que perdiera la cordura irremediablemente, había vuelto a activar el instinto de supervivencia. No para escapar sino para subsistir allí de la mejor manera posible. Y eso le había llevado a la resignación.

Con el tiempo había ocurrido algo que nunca hubiese esperado que ocurriera: las horas de soledad le pesaban más que las que pasaba con Envy. Encerrado en su celda no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer. Nada. Puede que eso no parezca tan malo, pero es porque no has pasado por la experiencia. Llegó un punto en el que Ed tenía que hablar consigo mismo en la oscuridad para no volverse loco. Al menos el tiempo que pasaba con su captor era una distracción. Una distracción por norma dolorosa, humillante y molesta, pero una distracción.

Temía más el momento en el que el homúnculo se marchaba que en el que llegaba. La última etapa por la que había pasado fue una de resignación ante el sufrimiento, su mente desconectaba durante las torturas, dejándose hacer con total sumisión. Pero hasta esa etapa pasó, pues se dio cuenta de que eso parecía aburrir al homúnculo y éste iba menos a visitarlo. Y eso significaban más horas de soledad perdido en la eternidad de la oscuridad.

El rubio no sabría decir el momento exacto en el que se produjo el cambio pero un día se encontró con ganas de detener a Envy cuando se marchaba. Mas no tenía valor para ello y ese sentimiento lo hacía sentir culpable, ¿cómo podía ser que quisiese pasar más tiempo con aquel monstruo? Pero no le duró mucho el orgullo, ni la dignidad ni la racionalidad. Tardó, pero finalmente se atrevió a dar el paso.

Era un día como cualquier otro. Envy se había pasado a echar un polvo como de costumbre. Sus sesiones de sexo ya no eran tan traumáticas porque el cuerpo de Ed se había acostumbrado. Depende como le apeteciera al homúnculo, sólo disfrutaba él o lo hacían los dos. Y ese día concreto Envy no había sido especialmente violento con Edward. Como de costumbre, después de alcanzar el orgasmo el homúnculo se quedaba unos minutos acostado junto al chico para recuperarse de la abrumante sensación de placer. Pasado ese tiempo se incorporó y comenzó a vestirse sin prisas, como siempre. Edward solía quedarse calladito en su rincón del colchón y esperaba a que el mayor se marchara; aquí fue donde se produjo el cambio.

Cuando Envy se levantó para marcharse notó que algo lo detenía sujetándole de la falda-pantalón. Sorprendido miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que su imaginación no le engañaba: el joven alquimista era quien lo retenía, con la mirada baja y las mejillas ligeramente rojas.

-No... no te vayas p-por favor...- lo oyó susurrar a malas penas.

-¿Qué no me vaya?- repitió Envy para asegurarse de que su mente no le jugaba una mala pasada. Su sorpresa era compresible: no sabía ni cuánto hacía que el crío no le dirigía la palabra.- ¿Me estás pidiendo que me quede?

Edward dudó un instante y se puso aún más rojo.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el peliverde sin entender. ¿Sería alguna trampa para intentar volver a escaparse?

-Yo no... no quiero quedarme solo...

Envy se quedó mirando al menor sin decir nada durante un momento. Se notaba que no estaba mintiendo en sus gestos y en su voz. Habían pasado el suficiente tiempo juntos como para saber interpretar cada una de sus reacciones. El chico hablaba en serio. Envy no podía creerse que finalmente se hubiera rendido ante él. Era el momento perfecto para terminar de machacar su espíritu; si se marchaba ahora y lo dejaba solo durante el tiempo suficiente...

Pero, para sorpresa de ambos, Envy volvió a sentarse en la cama, dispuesto a quedarse. Ed, sorprendido de que por una vez le hubiera hecho caso, lo miró fijamente a los ojos como hacía mucho que no se atrevía a hacer. El dorado y el morado se encontraron y, para variar, no había malicia en los morados. Lo que sí que había era curiosidad. Envy había decidido dejarse llevar y ver que ocurría (siempre podría abandonar al chico más tarde).

-Vale, me quedo. Pero tú veras lo que haces porque en cuanto me aburra me largo de aquí.

Puede que suene extraño pero por una vez no había doble sentido en las palabras de Envy. Por eso mismo casi no pudo evitar que los ojos se le abrieran como platos al ver como el chico se bajaba de la cama y se quedaba de rodillas frente a él. La situación era parecida a la del suceso del vaso de agua, sólo que esta vez por iniciativa propia del rubio.

Edward lo tenía claro: a esas alturas era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de no quedarse solo otra vez. Con una mirada sumisa le pidió permiso al mayor para actuar. Envy tardó en asentir: el crío lo había dejado alucinado. Por una vez era el rubio quien tenía las riendas de la situación, aunque no parecía darse cuenta de ello.

El rubio sacó de entre los pliegues de la ropa el mimbro dormido de Envy y se acercó hasta él, quedando sus labios justo sobre la punta. Se dijo así mismo que, por mucho que le pesara, tenía que hacer un buen trabajo si quería que el mayor se quedara más tiempo con él. Puso en práctica todo lo que había aprendido de Envy.

Comenzó lamiendo lentamente la punta, jugando con su lengua por esa zona. Eso hizo que la pasión de Envy comenzara a despertar. Se dio cuenta de que no podía apartar la mirada de cada movimiento del chico. Finalmente el buen trabajo del menor lo llevó a soltar un pequeño gemido de placer que Edward se tomó como una señal para que avanzara más. Comenzó entonces a atender toda la longitud de aquel miembro que ya estaba casi erecto por completo, lamiéndolo, besándolo y succionando un poco ciertas regiones de vez en cuando. Le faltaba un punto más de picardía, pues todas sus acciones estaban bañadas de timidez. Pero aún así Envy tenía que admitir que era la mejor mamada que le había hecho hasta ahora.

-Métetela en la boca.- gimió el peliverde cuando ya no pudo aguantar más aquel ritmo tan suave. Sentía con cosquilleo increíblemente placentero subiendo por su vientre, que se incrementó exponencialmente cuando su pene quedó encerrado en la cálida y estrecha cavidad del menor.- ¡Oh, sí!

Edward se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo por toda la longitud del mayor, introduciéndola una y otra vez en su boca cada vez más rápido. Consiguió que Envy maldijera de placer cuando hizo succión con sus labios. Se sentía muy extraño haciendo aquello pero no se paró a pensar. Era lo mejor.

Siguió aumentando el ritmo hasta que llegó un momento en que Envy se tensó y, con un grito de placer, se corrió como pocas veces. La intensidad de su orgasmo fue tal que se quedó tumbado en la cama un buen rato intentando recuperar su respiración. No le pasó desapercibido que el chico no se había quitado cuando vio llegar el orgasmo, sino que había mantenido el miembro del homúnculo en su boca para aumentar el placer del clímax, tragándose después toda su esencia. Eso era algo que Edward nunca había hecho si había podido evitarlo.

-Tengo que reconocer que cuando quieres eres un amante cojonudo, enano.- dijo Envy todavía sin incorporarse.- Por fin has aprendido a hacer una mamada de sobresaliente.

Ed se sonrojó un poco ante el comentario. ¿Eso había sido un cumplido? Bueno, al menos lo más parecido que había oído allí.

-¿Es que has tenido muchos amantes?- se atrevió a preguntar con timidez.

-¿Eh?- estaba tan embotado que le costó un poco reaccionar.- Pues unos cuantos, sí. Pero no me han durado mucho nunca.

-¿Por qué?- ¿ese tono era curiosidad?

-Pues porque me aburren.- al fin estaba tranquilo. Colocó sus manos detrás de su nuca en una postura muy relajada, que era tal y como se sentía en esos momentos.- Los humanos por norma son aburridos.

-Eso no es cierto. Hay muchos humanos que son francamente interesantes.

-Sí, claro. ¿Cómo quien, listillo?

-Pues... Charles Harrison, el físico más importante de nuestros tiempos. O el atleta Marcus Steven, que bate una y otra vez el record del mundo de velocidad. O el ingeniero Matthiew Jenkins. O la historiadora Anne Ferguson...

-Sí, sí, ya entiendo por donde vas.- le interrumpió Envy con un gesto de la mano.- Pero por cada uno de esos humanos destacables que mencionas hay cien mil que son francamente patéticos. He vivido suficiente tiempo como para saber lo difícil que es encontrar a alguien que destaque entre la maraña destructora que sois los humanos. Lo único que sabéis hacer es multiplicaros y destruir todo lo que tocáis. Y no me malinterpretes: me encanta la destrucción. Pero es que los humanos os pasáis de la raya.

-Nosotros no somos tan destructores como dices. También hacemos cosas buenas por el planeta.- se defendió el rubio.- Hay muchas especies que morirían sin nuestra ayuda.

-Y otras muchas que han muerto, están muriendo o morirán por vuestra culpa. Admítelo, hacéis más mal que bien.

-Bueno... no creo que sea hasta el extremo que tú dices.- refunfuñó Ed. Envy pensó que estaba monísimo cuando hinchaba los carrillos así.

-Os he visto matar animales por el simple placer de hacerlo, talar bosques completos para construir vías de tren, mataros entre vosotros por un trozo de tierra, una piedra brillante o una barra de pan. Sois una auténtica plaga.

-También hay mucha gente buena que se sacrifica por los demás. Gente que da sin esperar nada a cambio y que hace todo lo posible por ayudar. Y son más de los que tú crees.

-Lo dudo pero bueno, no me apetece discutir.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. ¿Eso había sido una conversación?, se preguntaban los dos, igual de sorprendidos. Desde que estaban allí nunca habían hablado más que lo necesario para insultarse y herirse el uno al otro (especialmente Envy). Esta era la primera vez que conversaban sin ninguna doble intención y sin ninguna finalidad concreta. Simplemente por el gusto de hablar.

¿Qué narices estaba pasando?

-Bueno, por hoy me voy ya, que tengo cosas que hacer.- era mentira pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar en lo que estaba pasando.

Vio el brillo de súplica en los ojos dorados, pero Edward no dijo nada. No quería estropear las cosas cabreando ahora a Envy. Habían avanzado un gran paso en aquella ocasión. Desde ese momento Ed se propuso ir con pies de plomo para poder mejorar las cosas allí.

Ambos tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar en lo ocurrido. Por su parte Envy se preguntaba como había podido ser tan amable con el chico. Y éste, por su lado, se preguntaba si de verdad el homúnculo podía ser civilizado cuando se lo proponía.

El rubio le dio veinte mil vueltas al asunto (no tenía otra cosa que hacer). Analizó cada frase, cada gesto, cada entonación... y seguía sorprendido de lo bien que había ido su plan. No es que estuviera feliz, ni mucho menos, pero después de tanto tiempo había sido un cambio agradable. ¿Se volvería a repetir?, se preguntaba. Eso esperaba.

Envy se devanaba los sesos para entender por qué se había quedado en aquel cuarto. ¿Por qué no se había comportado como siempre? Debería haberse marchado sin más. Pero tenía que reconocer que había sido un momento único: la primera vez que el enano requería su compañía. Envy entendía perfectamente el porqué de su necesidad pero eso era lo de menos. El hecho era que el chico ya había llegado al punto de aceptación, ya creía que se quedaría allí para siempre e intentaba mejorar su relación con él. Lo normal hubiera sido que el homúnculo se negara y siguiera como siempre. Pero es que él empezaba a aburrirse de la situación. La excitación del principio había desaparecido, ya no le atraían tanto los gritos de Ed, el chico ya casi ni rogaba (culpa de Envy porque le había enseñado a base de bien que las súplicas nos servían para nada), ya no lo desafiaba ni intentaba escapar, casi ni le dirigía la palabra ni le miraba ni ofrecía resistencia. Vamos, un auténtico aburrimiento. Podía haberlo matado y punto, pero no quería hacerlo. Así que era bueno que el chico mostrara un cambio ahora, quizás podría ser hasta divertido. Una nueva etapa ahora que no le quedaban esperanzas de escapar.

Sopesó los pros y los contras y finalmente decidió volver a probar el ser permisivo, a ver como iba la cosa.

Edward oyó las pisadas características del homúnculo por el pasillo y preparó sus ojos para el golpe de luz que se aproximaba. Y allí estaba, como siempre. Cuando al fin pudo mirar hacia la puerta Envy le esperaba en el umbral.

-Hoy toca baño.- le informó, aunque Ed ya se había percatado.- Vamos.

El chico se puso de pie y lo siguió fuera de su celda hacia el baño. Envy iba delante, sin decir nada. Por un momento Ed temió que el homúnculo se arrepintiera de lo ocurrido el día anterior y se vengara de él ahora. Con un poco de miedo cruzó la puerta del baño tras Envy y se quedó en un rinconcito mientras éste preparaba todo lo necesario.

-Hoy yo también voy a bañarme.- le informó con voz neutra y acto seguido comenzó a desnudarse.

Edward, a pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a ver desnudo al homúnculo, se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada. Sin embargo no pudo evitar lanzar alguna mirada de soslayo. Parte de su plan de aceptación consistía en buscar cosas buenas en Envy a las que poder agarrarse para comenzar a cambiar su concepto de él. Y ahora que estaba más receptivo debía de reconocer que Envy tenía un cuerpo escultural: alto, delgado, de constitución atlética, piel nívea... Su pelo verde oscuro parecía de otro mundo y se movía con gracia alrededor de su cuerpo cada vez que se movía. En cuanto a su rostro, tal vez le resultara atractivo cuando dejara de verlo mentalmente con aquella cara de psicópata que tanto lo aterraba.

Envy se percató del escrutinio del menor y sonrió para sí. Intencionadamente se quitó la ropa de manera muy sugerente, con esos movimientos gráciles que le caracterizaban. Cuando al fin estuvo completamente desnudo se metió en la bañera (ya llena de agua caliente) y soltó un gemido ronco de gusto, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Edward enrojeció aún más y desvió la mirada, sintiéndose muy incómodo.

-Está en su punto. Métete también enano.

-Yo... esto... ¿seguro?- dudó el menor. A pesar de su buena intención no podía evitar recordar todos su anteriores baños "juntos", no muy agradables, por cierto.

-¡Pues claro! Vamos, que se va a enfriar.- su tono jovial solo logró poner aún más nervioso al rubio.

Pero ya se lo había pedido dos veces y la experiencia le decía que una tercera conllevaría dolor, así que con pasos intranquilos fue hasta la bañera e hizo ademán de meterse. Sin embargo había un problema: Envy la ocupaba por completo. La única forma de entrar era sentándose en su regazo o a sus pies. No tuvo tiempo para decidir porque Envy lo hizo por él y con un rápido movimiento, acompañado de un sonoro chapoteo, Edward estaba sentado en el regazo del mayor. Todo esto ocasionó que el chico se pusiera aún más nervioso y más enrojecido.

Envy notó que Edward estaba tenso. Supuso que se debía a las experiencias pasadas. Seguramente estaba esperando que en cualquier momento hiciese el primer gesto que indicara el inicio de una actividad sexual. Siempre había sido así: las cosas podían parecer normales pero antes o después todo derivaría en el sexo. Pero esta vez no sería así, Envy no iba a empezar nada. Esta vez iba a dejar que el enano diera comienzo al juego. Podía ser muy divertido.

Ed se rebulló nervioso, sin saber bien cómo colocarse para no molestar demasiado a Envy. Envy volvió a tomar la decisión por él: le pasó los brazos por los hombros y lo pegó con delicadeza a su propio cuerpo. A pesar de tratarse de un gesto amable el rubio se alteró, más que nada porque estaba notando cierta parte de la anatomía del homúnculo dónde la espalda perdía su nombre. Pero Envy no hizo ningún movimiento más, simplemente permaneció así, abrazándolo por los hombros. Ed respiró profundamente para calmarse y finalmente se dejó llevar, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del peliverde y su espalda en su pecho duro como el mármol. Una vocecita en su cabeza le decía que estaba siendo demasiado confiado y que pagaría por ello, pero no quiso prestarle atención.

El rubio cerró un momento los ojos mientras se percataba por primera vez de la agradable sensación del agua caliente sobre su piel. Envy lo sintió relajarse al fin y sonrió para sí.

-¿Está buena el agua, verdad?- le preguntó con un cierto tono divertido en la voz.

-Sí...- sonó más a un gemido que a una respuesta.

Envy tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse tranquilo en aquellas circunstancias. ¿Cómo lo hacía el enano para resultar tan terriblemente excitante en cualquier situación? Desde su perspectiva el chico era absolutamente precioso: su cara aún infantil estaba relajada en un gesto de tranquilidad como hacía mucho que no veía en él, su cuerpecito moreno se ajustaba a la perfección contra el suyo propio, su pelo dorado caía libre sobre sus hombros... Al momento siguiente Envy se encontró con unas ganas de tirárselo ahí mismo que casi no podía soportar. Para evitar que todo su plan se fuera por la borda apartó de sí al chico con toda la delicadeza que pudo (que no es que fuera mucha, la verdad). Y fue entonces cuando las vio.

Toda la espalda del chico estaba marcada por profundas cicatrices. Unas cicatrices que el mismo homúnculo le había causado a base de latigazos. Su excitación desapareció tan rápido como había llegado.

Mientras tanto, Edward había abierto los ojos con sorpresa al sentir que Envy lo apartaba de sí. El brusco movimiento hizo que un chispazo de dolor recorriera su pierna izquierda desde el automail. Soltó un gemido ahogado de dolor y se llevó su única mano al punto de unión entre su carne y el trozo de metal. Y al homúnculo el gesto no le pasó desapercibido.

-¿Qué te pasa?- inquirió, aún con aquella extraña sensación en el pecho que no sabía identificar.

-Es... es el automail...- respondió el menor de forma dubitativa. No sabía como andaba el estado de ánimo de su secuestrador en esos momentos y temía que le diera por ponerse violento de nuevo. Estaba muy ansioso pero aún así se percató del extraño gesto en el rostro del peliverde; eso era... ¿preocupación? ¿compasión? No lo sabía pero aquella cara sólo conseguía ponerlo aún más nervioso.- Se... se me debe estar oxidando y... bueno, esto...

-¿Te duele?- ¿qué tono era ese? ¿De qué iba esa mirada violácea?

-A veces... un poco...- estuvo a punto de soltarle que no más que la mayoría de las cosas que él le hacía, pero se contuvo porque eso si que hubiera significado una paliza segura.

-¿Se puede arreglar?

-¿Arreglar?... Ah, pues... sí, supongo, claro.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-A-aceite para automails, supongo. Seguramente baste con eso para detener el proceso de oxidación.

-¿No hay otra forma?- preguntó el homúnculo.

-Pues...- Edward pensó en su alquimia: con unos trozos de acero y una simple palmada hubiera podido arreglarlo. Pero no, el simple hecho de pensar en aquella palabra, ahora maldita para él, hacía que las heridas de su espalda despertaran.- No, no se me ocurre otra forma. No soy mecánico.

Envy lo pensó un momento.

-Vale.

Y volvió a empujar al chico hacia así, abrazándolo contra su pecho. Edward sabía que los abrazos de Envy eran más posesivos que cariñosos, pero se permitió a sí mismo pensar lo contrario. Sólo por aquella vez, se dijo.

Hubo un largo silencio entre ellos en el que Edward logró recuperar del todo la calma y relajarse. Los minutos pasaban sin que ninguno de los dos hablara. Envy seguía intentando desentrañar la extraña sensación que le había carcomido por dentro al ver las heridas del chico. No había sido compasión, ni culpabilidad, para nada. Él no se sentía culpable por nada de lo que hiciera. Jamás. Y no iba a empezar ahora. Bien que había disfrutado marcando a latigazos al chico, no iba a negarlo. No había de qué preocuparse porque en realidad todo era paranoia suya. Eso le pasaba por comprometerse a intentar ser bueno con el enano.

Estaba tan distraído pensando en eso que la voz del rubio le pilló desprevenido.

-Esto... Envy yo... yo me preguntaba sí... sí me responderías a una pregunta.- la voz de Ed era dubitativa, salpicada de temor. No era para menos: estaba tentando a su suerte diciendo algo así. Miraba hacia el frente y tenía la cabeza gacha, evitando en todo lo posible el contacto visual con su captor.

-Sí, y con eso ya te he respondido a una pregunta.- una broma muy vista y bastante borde. Envy se apresuró a responder con más seriedad al ver el leve estremecimiento que recorrió los frágiles hombros del chico.- Bah, venga, una sola pregunta. Y cuidado con lo que preguntas porque si te pasas de la raya habrá consecuencias.

Edward dudó un instante. No estaba seguro de si lo que él quería preguntar estaba dentro del ranking de prohibidos de Envy. Sin embargo, llegados a ese punto no quería echarse atrás. Deseando no estar metiendo la pata hasta el fondo soltó la dichosa preguntita.

-¿A qué fecha estamos?

Un largo silencio se extendió entre ellos.

-Dos de noviembre.- respondió finalmente el homúnculo.

-Ah.- fue toda la respuesta del menor.

Envy se quedó mirando fijamente la coronilla rubia, esperando a que el chico dijera algo más. Pero no fue así, de hecho Ed adoptó un gesto meditativo y permaneció en silencio. El peliverde supuso que el chico estaba sacando las cuentas de cuanto tiempo llevaba allí. Se preguntó si la fecha le habría sorprendido. ¿Le parecería mucho tiempo o acaso esperaba menos? Envy se encontró con que el tema le daba mucha curiosidad.

-¿Por qué esa pregunta? ¿Realmente importa si llevas aquí tres meses o más? Aquí el tiempo no vale nada si tienes en cuenta que no saldrás de aquí abajo nunca más.- le espetó el homúnculo. No buscaba ser malvado ni cruel con sus comentarios, su voz sólo plasmaba indiferencia: le estaba hablando de una realidad. Sin embargo logró con sus palabras que el chico volviera a estremecerse, esta vez con más intensidad, luchando seguramente por no llorar.

-No, en realidad eso me da igual.- respondió casi en un susurro inaudible. Envy frunció el ceño; ¿qué le daba igual? ¿Hasta tal punto había llegado su resignación?

-Y entonces, si es verdad que te da igual, ¿por qué me has preguntado eso?- Ed permaneció en silencio, encogiéndose aún más sobre sí mismo en la prisión de los brazos del mayor.- Enano no me hagas repetir la pregunta.

-No es nada... sólo... sólo quería saber...- Edward no terminaba de decidirse a hablar, como si tuviera miedo de dar su explicación.

-Enano...- advirtió Envy con un tono que no admitía réplica.

Edward suspiró y se giró repentinamente, encarando al homúnculo, quien quedó sorprendido por tal gesto. No vio miedo en aquellos grandes ojos dorados, sino otra cosa. Un sentimiento que delataban sus mejillas encendidas: vergüenza.

-Es sólo que me preguntaba si ya había cumplido los dieciséis. Y así es...

A Envy le pareció tan arrebatadoramente adorable bajo su sonrojo que no pudo reprimirse por más tiempo y se abalanzó contra los labios sorprendidos del mayor de los Elric. Edward abrió mucho los ojos, al principio asustado y más tarde sorprendido por la dulzura de aquellos labios fríos como el hielo. Envy jamás lo había besado así: lenta y delicadamente, casi con cariño. No tardó en dejarse llevar por aquel beso tan extraño que rompía todos sus esquemas. Se giró completamente hasta quedar cara a cara con el homúnculo y deslizó su único brazo por la cintura del peliverde mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por las caricias expertas de aquellas manos anormalmente cálidas por acción del agua. Cerró su mente en banda, negándose a que ningún sentimiento ni pensamiento de culpabilidad o realismo le estropease el primer momento de amabilidad en doce semanas de encierro.

Finalmente, después de lo que a Edward le pareció un instante pero que en realidad fue mucho más que eso, se separaron y Envy le dedicó una amplia sonrisa que, si no cariñosa, al menos si pícara.

-Pues feliz cumpleaños, enano.

Y se perdieron en aquella ya conocida para ambos espiral de placer.

-o-o-o-

Nota aclaratoria: según la información que he encontrado por la red el cumpleaños de Edward es en invierno, dicen que entre enero y febrero. Como ven yo eso lo he ignorado por completo xD Lo siento, capricho mío necesario para facilitar la trama. Tampoco es que tenga mucha importancia...


End file.
